Don't Fear The Reaper
by SweetGA07
Summary: Sometimes going back to the roots that you once knew is hard, but remembering key terms that once made you happy is even harder due to pain and heartache. Charming is getting it's dose of a set of familiar twins. 1st story in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I figured that I'd give this story a shot. Believe it or not. I've got three chapters already done working on a fourth now. :) so read and review please! I only own Jordana and Jade thats it! Enjoy! Oh yea: WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOMEBODY GETTING DRUGGED! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you seriously think that they want to see you again?"<p>

A small dark hair beauty turned her attention to her room mate and gave her a small smile.

"Yes I do Jade."

"Come on Jordana you can't be serious." Jade said putting a piece of her red hair behind her ear. "The last time they saw you, you were running from the cops because they suspected you murdered a man in the valley." She added.

Jordana nodded her head a little bit at the comment as she zipped her bag up.

"That was ten years ago." Jordana said straightening up. "That case was dismissed." She added.

"The case was dismissed because they couldn't find the body." Jade said as Jordana just smiled at the comment. "Come on be serious about this, you swore that you'd go straight and not worry about the past you left behind. You promised me." She added.

Grabbing a hold of the bag from the bed, Jordana stared at her twin sister.

"Look Jade, I know what I said I would do. But it's hard to explain ok?" Jordana said as Jade stood in front of the door. "I know that you don't want me to go back to Charming but it's something I've got to do." She added.

"You don't have to do anything!" Jade said as Jordana made a move towards the handle. "They haven't come looking for you! They did NOTHING to try to protect you from the cops. You told me that they would do anything to protect one of their own. Look at what happen to you. They left you to defend your self." She added.

Jordana took a deep breath as she stared at her sister.

"I wasn't the only one who was there Jade." Jordana said staring with a blank expression. "If you remember that far back you were there too. Maybe you don't want to remember the past because it has certain things in it that actually made you happy." She added.

"That was a long time ago Jordana. Please stay." Jade said was tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want to have to wake up to a phone call telling me that you got killed because of those bunch of idiots down there." She added.

Jordana put the bag down on the floor and looked at Jade who had a look of hope in her eyes that her twin would stay. Grabbing a hold of Jade's tank top quickly turning her around and lifted it up to show a crow sitting on top of a Scythe.

"Thought you were going to cover it up." Jordana said as Jade quickly pushed her sister away from her.

"Stop it Jordana, this isn't about me this is about you." replied Jade with almost a hiss. "I got out while I could before I got in too deep. You choose to stay behind! Why can't you just let go of the past and forget that they ever existed." She added.

Jordana just shook her head as she looked at her.

"It isn't that simple Jade. I'm sorry but I'm going rather you like it or not."

Jade stared with a hateful glare as they stood as if doing a stand off for the door.

"Over my dead body." Jade said with a glare.

"That can be arranged." replied Jordana turning her head towards her sister with her eye brows raised.

Jade arched an eye brow at her sister and crossed her arms.

"No you wouldn't do that. You won't even hurt a fly." Jade said with a stern voice. "So you wouldn't have anything to me." She added.

Jordana knew she was right and she also knew that her sister wasnt going to let her go without a fight.

"Come to Charming with me." Jordana said kind of catching Jade off guard. "Don't act like you don't wonder what our lovely slightly retarded child Juan is up to." She added.

Jade quickly stiffen almost as if turned to stone at the sound of the name her sister just said.

"The past is the past Jordana, they didn't protect you then they won't do shit if you go back there." Jade said trying to avoid a conversation all together.

Jordana shook her head as she grabbed a hold of her twin and quickly through her to the bed. Grabbing her bag she darted for the door opening it. Jade grabbed a hold of the bag as her sister round the corner of the door.

"Let go!" Jordana said struggling with her sister's grip. "I'm going back Jade." She added.

"No your not." Jade said as she tighten her grip on the bag.

Jordana glared at her and stopped struggling with the bag and looked at her.

"I won't go now but I will got it." Jordana said as she let go of the bag and walked back into her bedroom closing the door.

Jade picked the bag up from the floor and put it against the wall and looked at the door that led to her sister's room. Jordana let out a breath she had been holding and let out a small scream as she sat down on her bed.

"I was hoping not to have to do this." Jordana said as she grabbed her bag from up under her bed.

Grabbing a small bag from the front she pulled out small bag with two white pills. Shaking her head, she put the bag back inside and zipped it up.

"No I can't do that, no it's impossible and a stupid idea." Jordana said as she looked in the mirror across her room. "I won't no I can't." She added.

After a few minutes of arguing with herself, she grabbed the small pouch again and walked out of her room before she could talk her self out of it again.

"Jade, want a beer?" Jordana said as she walked into the kitchen by passing her sister in the office room. "I'm going to have a wine cooler." She added.

Jade just gave her a nod without looking up. Jordana quickly grabbed a corona from the fridge and started to search for the opener. Grabbing a knife from the draw she quickly crushed up the roofie into a powder and quickly opened the bottle and pushed the white powder into the beer. Moving it around a little bit trying to make it not visible to her twin.

"Sorry Jade, you made me." Jade said walking out of the kitchen and into the office. "Here you go." She added with a nod.

Jade grabbed the bottle and took a long swig of it as Jordana walked out of the office with a small smile on her face unbeknownst to her sister.

Jordana took a swig of her drink and put it on the side table in the living room. She quickly laid down o the couch and looked at her watch timing how long til it took effect. Jordana jumped a little bit as her cell phone vibrated in her pockets. Reading the ID she gave a small smile.

"I'll need your help, sorry but I had to go to plan D." Jordan said as she looked over towards the office. "I didn't want to do it! But she made me! I gave her a choice to come with me but she well up right refused and turned into stone when I said his name. So I had to do something. It was either that or chloroform!" She added.

Shaking her head, she laughed a little.

"Chibs, just be here within three hours ok?"

Jordana hung up her cell phone before Jade could hear anything. She went to say something but stopped as a load bang caused her to quickly to go over to the room to see her sister passed out on the floor. Quickly redialing the number that just called, she laughed a little bit.

"Ok, it worked quicker." Jordana said as she slowly touched kicked her sister's leg. "I gave her two. What! You told me to give her what I had. Are you serious? She won't dye will she? Ok good, well get your Scottish ass here." She added.

She hung up her phone and bent down.

"Sorry Jade, but your going to Charming." Jordana said as she touched her sister's shoulder. "What's that? Go pack you a bag? Ok!" She added with a laugh.

Jordana laughed as she walked into her sister's room and grinned as she walked to the closet.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Jordana said as she started grabbing things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I didn't think I could honestly write this type of story. But appears I can. Thanks to a friend :) Thank you Amber Check her story out. Cenarkogal02 She is a amazing writer. So yes I only own Jordana and Jade thats it!**

* * *

><p>"Hold on Chibs." Jordana said as a loud knock on the door caused her to stop trying to move her knocked out sister. "I'm coming." She added as the knock happened again.<p>

Jordana walked to the front door quickly to see Chibs standing there with a small grin on his face.

"Hello love." Chibs said as he quickly hugged Jordana.

"Mmm Chibs." Jordana said returning the hug with a laugh. "It's great to see you again." She added.

She hugged him tighter and broke the hug moving aside to show Jade on the floor passed out.

"If you get the bags, I'll get her." Chibs said as he looked down at Jordana.

Jordana nodded at him as they walked further into the house. Grabbing the bags she looked at Chibs who with ease picked up Jade from her sleeping spot on the floor.

"Still got it." Chibs said letting his accent slip a little.

"Yes you do." Jordana said wiggling her eye brows with a small laugh.

Chibs shook his head at the young girl as he walked out of the house. Jordana grabbed two pocket books from the stand beside the door.

"Let's go." Jordana said as she used the keys to lock the deadbolt lock.

"Ready to go home?" Chibs asked as he laid Jade in the backseat of the car he borrowed from the garage she was sure.

Jordana nodded at him as he opened the passenger side door. Jordana gave him a smile and kissed his cheek as she slid into the seat.

"Away we go." Chibs said as he closed the door.

Jordana grabbed the seat belt and quickly put it on as Chibs got into the driver seat.

~*Next Morning*~

"Jordana, we're here darling." Chibs said slowly shaking her. "Your sister hasn't woke up yet, where should I put her?" He added.

"Mm somewhere she is comfortable I suppose." Jordana said rubbing her eyes. "Don't put her in Juice's bed though. So put her on the pool table." She added.

Chibs nodded at her as he got out of the car. Jordana took a deep breath as she looked around at the place she once called home. Opening the door, she let one foot hit the dirt. Looking at her watch on her wrist it was still early nobody would be up yet. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes breathing in the familiar air around her.

"Come on darling." Chibs said letting his accent slip letting her know he was tired.

"You should have woke me up." Jordana said as she grabbed the keys from his hands and unlocked the door to the clubhouse.

Chibs just shrugged his shoulders at her comment causing her to smile. Following in behind him she closed the door slowly and quietly as she watched Chibs put Jade on the pool table.

"Still tired?" Chibs asked as Jordana slowly nodded at him. "Come on." He added holding his arm up.

Jordana pointed at Jade.

"She'll be ok. Once she wakes up and realizes where she is at, she'll come find you." Chibs said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "She'll look for you in the spare room which I'll be using with you." He added.

"Ooo I get to have my fantasy." Jordana said rubbing her hands together. "About time it comes true." She added.

He raised an eye brow at the comment as they walked into the room. Jordana stretched her body causing her to moan loudly as if she was having sex in the wee hours of the morning.

"Gotta love having that feeling in the mornings." Jordana said laughing. "But come on we can share the bed. I'll just use you as a pillow." She added.

"Girl I'm odd enough to be your father." Chibs said letting his Scottish accent go again.

Jordana let a smile spread across her face.

"Your point being?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow. "We are both adults hun, plus one pillow. So you can use it and I can use your chest. I promise to behave my self." She added.

Chibs let a laugh slip past his lips as Jordana slipped her flip flop off and threw it at him causing it to hit him.

"Ok you win."

Jordana smiled at his comment and climbed into the bed as he took off his jacket and vest. She watched as he climbed into the bed.

"Ok." Chibs said as he got comfy on the bed with the pillow. "Come on darling, let's get some shut eye before she wakes up." He added.

Without a second thought or words being spoken, Jordana quickly slid closer to his body. Putting her head out of the way she laid it down on his chest over his heart beat which within a matter of seconds put her to sleep.

**~*Few Hours Later*~**

"Would somebody kindly explain to me why there is a woman asleep on the pool table?" Togs asked as he kept his eyes on Jade who was still knocked out from being drugged by her sister.

One of the rooms opened and Jax walked out it slipping his shirt on. Stopping in his tracks as he looked at the table.

"Jordana?"

"That's Jade."

Jax turned around to see his friend Juice said with no emotion in his voice.

"Look at her tattoo on her lower back that's sticking out." Juice said nodding towards it. "Jordana's is on her wrist." He added.

Clay walked into the clubhouse and stared at the body of Jade on the pool table.

"Tig what did you pick up from the side of the road this time?" Clay asked as Gemma followed in behind him.

"Funny." Tig said as he looked up. "This has nothing to do with me. I woke up and found her here. Besides it's Jade according to Juice. Gemma you know her better come take a look." He added.

Gemma put her bag on the top of the bar and walked over to the pool table as Tig moved out of the way so she could have a better look at her. Gemma stared at the sleeping form then walked around and lifted up her shirt to see the table.

"Oh it's Jade alright, which means if Jade is here then Jordana is too." Gemma said looking at Jax with a smile on her face.

"And you'd be correct." Jordana said as she stepped out of the spare room with Chibs close behind her.

Everybody's attention turned to the sound of the female voice. Gemma's eyes lit up as she almost ran over to the young female and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Hello Gemma." Jordana said as she returned the hug to the woman who at one time was a mother figure in her life.

"Well well." Clay said looking at the two women. "Their back lovely." He added.

Jordana looked at Clay as Gemma broke the hug.

"Hello Clay." Jordana said looking at him. "Still a jackass to me huh?" She added.

Clay remain silent as Jax was still trying to take in the fact that his ex flame was standing before for the first time in five years.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everybody in the room turned to the sound of a female scream as Jade was sitting up on the pool table staring at Tig with bright eyes.

"NO NO NO! I'M DREAMING!" Jade said as she hit her self in the face. "I wanna go home!" She added after she stopped hitting her self in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own jade and jordana thats it! Read and review pllllllllease! lol**

* * *

><p>"Afternoon sunshine." Clay said looking at Jade. "Why the fuck are you yelling?" He added.<p>

"You would be yelling to if that creepy asshole was staring at you like that too." Jade snapped at him. "You mister you better have not touched me. If I find out you did I'll make sure you are six feet under." She added looking at Tig.

Jordana let a small laugh slip past her lips as she walked closer to her sister but was wise enough to put enough distance between them.

"You bitch!" Jade shouted as she caught sight of her sister.

Jade quickly jumped off the table and quickly darted after her sister. Before Jordana could say or react, Jade quickly threw a right punch knocking her sister back a few steps. She went to do more damage but was grabbed quickly grabbed by her former lover.

"Let me go now Juice!" shouted Jade as she struggled against his grip.

"Hey!" Clay shouted at her. "Enough of the damn bullshit, your here what the fuck for?" He added.

Jade looked at Jordana wanting the answer as well.

"I've got some unfinished business to take care of in Charming." Jordana said moving her jaw around. "I figured that I'd pay a visit to the source I need to talk to about it." She added looking at Clay.

Clay raised an eye brow at her and pointed to himself. Jordana nodded at him as Gemma was now the one wondering what the hell was going on.

"That still doesn't explain why the fuck I'm here." Jade said breaking the silence. "I told you that I didn't want to come back to this damn god for saken hell hole. Yet here I am! What the fuck did you do to me to get me down here?" She added.

"Let's just say that you were sound asleep within twenty minutes." Chibs said as Jade's eyes widen. "I'm shocked, I mean you dated Juice here who well we know that loves crank and yet you were out lik a light in what? Twenty minutes?" He added.

Jade turned her attention back to Jordana who was now behind Chibs this time.

"YOU FUCKING DRUGGED ME?" shouted Jade as she started towards Jordana once more but was one again retrained by her former lover.

Jordana just grinned as she looked at her twin.

"You said over your dead body Jade, I figured it's better if I drugged your ass instead of kill you on the spot." Jordana said with a small laugh. "But seriously, enough of the shit. Your here end of damn story. You are going to stay because I've got the only money we've got. Both of the cell phones, and better yet your damn ID nobody will believe your any damn body unless you've got the id. So I suggest you just shut up and deal with the fact that your here and enjoy it." She added.

Jade stopped moving but quickly broke from Juice's grip and walked out of the club house slamming the door behind her. Jordana turned her attention back to Clay and Gemma who were talking.

"Now, Clay can I talk to you alone?" Jordana said as Gemma raised an eye brow at her. "Don't worry Gemma, I fear you trust me. So no I don't plan on sleeping with him." She added.

"Good you should be." Gemma said with a grin. "I'm going go check up on Abel." She added.

Jax just nodded at his mom as Jordana looked at Jax before giving Chibs a nod.

"Thanks." Jordana said just above a whisper. "Your a good pillow." She added.

He laughed at the comment and walked out with the rest of the other members of the club leaving her and Clay alone.

"You know you can cut the shit." Jordana said as she stood her ground in front of him. "I am not going to give your secret away." She added as he stared at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Clay asked as he sat down on a bar stool. "You want me to give you a red carpet welcome back? Tough shit because that won't happen. Not now. Not ever." He added.

Jordana looked away from as she walked closer to him. Adjusting her tank top, Jordana sat down across from him.

"I heard from a little birdy that you were the one who got rid of the body in the valley." Clay said looking at his step's son's former girlfriend.

"Me? Look at me Clay, I'm maybe 110 maybe 115 at the most. Do you seriously believe I can get rid of body of a full blown idiot male?" Jordana asked looking at him. "I wanted to talk to you about coming back completely to Charming." She added.

Clay looked up from his beer bottle and stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Clay asked as Jordana nodded at him.

"Clay, Charming is my home."

"WRONG! Charming WAS your home." replied Clay as Jordana jumped at the sudden yelling from him. "When you fucking left, that was it darling. It won't ever be again." He added.

Jordana stood up from the bar stool and glared at him.

"You know what Clay, I was born and fucking raised in this damn shit hole of a damn town." Jordana said looking at him. "But the only fucking reason I got damn left was to actually cover Jax's ass! I was the one who god damn raped in the valley that damn night you sent me out there with Tigs, Juice, and Jax. I was fucking raped while the guys were doing the damn fucking job you wanted them to do. By the time they fucking found me he had already finished. Jax and Juice both took a shot at him. One got in the stomach and Jax had the fetal shot to the head. Thats why I didn't come back that night. I was the one who was protecting Jax. I didn't want him to go to prison. So I made it look as if I did it and ran." She added.

Clay sat there with a look of shock on his face speechless. Jordana waited for him to say something but sighed as he just looked at her. Without another word she walked out of the club house and into the light only to stop and blink her eyes to them adjusted to the brighter light.

"What are you doing here?"

Jordana jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Jax standing behind her.

"Jax, this is my home."

Jax just stared at her as she looked at him.

"The case was dismissed because they couldn't find the body." replied Jordana as she stared at him. "I'm not expecting things to go back to the way they were before I left. By the looks of things your married now and I'm suppose Abel is the lucky little guy who has you as a father." She added.

Jax froze at the name was said from the lips of his ex love.

"I wanted to come back home because I was born and raised here." Jordana said as she just stared. "You of all people know that I hated this place, but you long to have this damn shit hole back when you are gone. I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago. I actually completed law school. But I'm coming back rather Clay or you likes it." She added.

Jax went to say something but stopped as both of them heard a bike start up catching their attention.

"JADE YOU HAVEN'T RODE ONE OF THOSE FUCKERS IN YEARS I'M ASSUMING!" shouted Juice. "THATS MY DAMN BIKE!" He added.

Jordana and Jax looked at each other as Juice came running around the building with Jade on his bike in front of him speeding off.

"Great." Jordana said as she watched her sister. "Add thift to her record she is here to stay for a while." She added looking at Juice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter woahoo! lol I hope you guys like it! I only own Jordana and Jade thats it! I hope you guys like it. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review! SOMEBODY REVIEW! lol. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Let me out of here!" shouted Jade as she stared at David Hale who were looking at her. "I don't even need to be in this damn town. LET ME OUT!" She added as she hit the bar.<p>

David looked at her shaking his head.

"Sorry, Jade but what in the fuck were you thinking when you stole one of their bikes?" David asked as Jade just stared at him with a glare.

"I wanted to get out of this damn town so I took the nearest thing on wheels." Jade said with a hiss. "My damn sister drugged me. So why don't you go arrest her?" She added.

He ran his hand over his face as she just slipped her arms around the bars.

"Because it's just your word against hers. Plus they are pressing charges against you for the bike theft."

Jade's eyes widen as she heard the words come from his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jade said as he shook his head. "Those damn bastards. Wait a second if they press charges I'll be on probation and I won't be able to leave town right?" She added.

Once again he nodded his head to answer her question causing her to scream and hit the bars with her hands.

"DAMN YOU JORDANA!"

David walked away leaving the young lady alone to process what was going on. Jordana looked at David as he walked through the doors that led back to the waiting cells.

"Hello David."

Jumping at the sound of his name suddenly, he looked at Jordana who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"So it is true, the former princess of bikers has returned." David said causing Jordana to laugh.

"That was a long time ago David." replied Jordana said looking at him. "Can I see my sister?" She added.

He nodded his head as he opened the door pointing at the cell in the corner. Jordana thanked him and walked over to her sister's cell.

"Evening Jade, how is the bed?" Jordana asked causing her twin to stare at her.

"You bitch! I know you had something to do with Juice or the club pressing charges against me to keep me in this damn fucking hole!" shouted Jade as she hissed at her.

Jordana just stared at her sister and shook her head.

"You see Jade, that is where you are wrong." replied Jordana as Jade stared at her. "The club with every man included along with the females do not want anything what so ever to do with the law remember? So we kind of got some papers saying the bike was owned by me." She added.

Jade was staring at her sister, if looks could kill Jordana would be six feet under.

"So your pressing charges against me to keep me here?" Jade asked as Jordana nodded at her. "Why in the fucking hell would you do that? I don't want to be here! I don't want to be remind of the damn past! I don't want to be fucking remind that I was once in love with a criminal! And I sure as hell don't want to be remind of AVA!" She added before she could stop her self.

Jordana stopped moving and turned to her sister with a raised eye brow.

"Ava?" Jordana said as she stepped closer to her sister. "Whose that?" She added.

"No nobody." replied Jade quickly turning away from her sister before she could realize she was lying through her teeth. "Just a girl who Juice cheated on me with." She added.

Jordana looked down at her flip flops then back up at her sister's back.

"We are twins remember? We can always tell when the other one is lying." Jordana said standing her ground. "Who the fuck is Ava?" She added.

"No nobody Jordana." Jade said turning her whole body to face her sister. "She is somebody that fucked my world up." She added.

Jordana shook her head at her sister and sighed.

"Is Ava the reason you left charming?" asked Jordana as her twin nodded. "Is she here now you think?" She added.

"No highly doubtful." Jade said nodding her head. "Get me the fuck out here!" she added trying to change the subject.

"Your bail will be set in a few hours." Jordana said looking at her. "I'll come by and get you if they set the bail if not your here for a few days." She added.

Jade's eyes widen the size of softballs as Jordana walked away from the cell.

"You leave me in here for days, when I get out I'll really have a damn fucking reason to go jail." Jade said with a hiss.

Jordana waved behind her as she walked through the door. Jade screamed as she sat down on the bed in the cell and glared.

"Oh just she fucking wait." Jade said as she leaned against the wall.

Jordana walked out of the jail and looked at Juice as he pulled up onto the curb.

"Why am I not surprised that her knight and shining armor would come to save her?" Jordana said as she walked down the steps with a grin. "Hello Juice." She added.

Juice looked at his ex girlfriend's sister and gave her a slight nod.

"If she didn't want to come by why did you bring her?" Juice asked he walked past her.

"Because we both needed to come home that's why." replied Jordana as she stared at him. "Hey Juice, do you know an Ava?" She added.

He stopped walking and looked as if he was thinking before shaking his head no in response to the question.

"No, why?"

"Nothing." Jordana said nodding her head as she walked away as he stared at her for only a few seconds.

Jordana walked down the street and looked around her home town. Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner to see Clay sitting on his bike smoking a cigar talking to somebody she didn't know. She put her a piece of her hair behind her ear and started walking quickly hoping he wouldn't notice her since she last show him earlier that afternoon.

"Jordana." Clay said as he noticed her.

Jordana cussed under her breath and turned around quickly.

"Half Sack this is Jordana Unser. Wayne's daughter." Clay said as Jordana shook his hand. "Jordana this is Half-Sack." She added.

"Hello." Jordana said as she shook hands with the blonde man in front of her. "Hello Clay." She added.

He blew smoke at her and nodded at her for a second.

"We are having a family dinner tonight, Gemma told me to invite you rather I liked you or not so I'm inviting you." Clay said looking at her.

"Oh since you asked in such a damn nice manner Clay I'd love to come." Jordana said rolling her eyes at him.

Half sack could feel the tension between the two adults in front of him.

"I'm going to head back to the garage." Half Sack said as he started up his bike. "Meet you back there." He added.

Before Clay could response to the younger man's comment he took off leaving him alone with Jordana standing there.

"I want to talk to you tonight ALONE." Clay said starting up his bike. "Meet me at the garage before you come to my house." He added.

Jordana just nodded at him as he pulled off onto the street. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer and opened them to hear another bike coming closer to her. She stepped onto the curve to see Juice and Jade getting closer. She smiled a little bit as her sister flipped her off as they passed.

"Was that your sister I just saw with her ex boyfriend?"

Jordana turned around to see her father standing there with a bright grin on his face.

"DADDY!" Jordana said as she ran over and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug. "I was just on my way to see you." She added.

"Uh huh, David had somebody call the radio and tell me that one of my daughter's was in a jail cell and the other one was visiting her." Wayne said with a laugh. "I must admit though, it's odd to see her in the cell and not you." He added.

Jordana shook her head as they walked back towards the jail house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I can't believe this story is actually forming in my head to where I think about it when I'm not writing. That's a good thing isn't it? Well Anyways! I had a fun time writing this chapter. Things seem to be going in a different direction after talking with a friend about it. BUT I love the ideas we came up with! So with that being said! Let's get the show on the road shall we? I only own Jade or Jordana thats it! ENJOY READ AND REVIEW! please!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks, I'll repay you some how." Jade said as she handed the helmet she was wearing back to Juice.<p>

"Nah, no need to." replied Juice looking at her. "Besides according to probation you are stuck here for a little over a year." He added.

Jade groaned as she straightened her hair.

"Hey being in charming isn't so bad." replied Juice as she turned and looked at him.

"I wanted to get out of this town, why would I want to come back? Because I was homesick? Or better yet in your case you thought I might come back for you am I right?" Jade said as he just stared at her. "Well hate to bust your bubble Juice but none of those would be damn correct." She added.

Before he could reply she walked off leaving him sitting on his bike at the garage. Gemma stared out the window before giving a low cuss and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Jade?" Gemma said as she some what jogged to get closer to her.

"What?' replied Jade as she turned around to see the woman she was once so close to her.

Jade sighed as Gemma caught her to her distance almost off the lot.

"If your here to tell me that being Charming is the best thing right now, I'll personally slap the shit out of you." Jade said as Gemma stared at her. "I left this place for a damn reason." She added.

"We all wanted to leave our home towns Jade, but some how we are always brought back." replied Gemma as Jade shook her head. "Look I left town and came back with a biker club like your dad said once. So understand something, being here isn't all that bad as it use to be. You aren't a teenager anymore. But I'll tell you this, since you don't have a place to stay you got two choice. Either your dads place or Mine." She added.

Jade went to reply but the sounds of bikes roaring closer stopped her. She moved out of the way as Gemma done the same as the boys were returning back to the shop to start working.

"Think before you answer sweetheart."

Gemma walked away leaving the woman alone shaking her head.

"By the way since Clay just returned why don't you go fetch your sister and come to dinner." Gemma said walking backwards. "Your still family since you've got the tattoo still." She added.

Jade quickly lowed the back of her shirt causing Gemma to laugh as she walked over to Clay giving him a small kiss. Jade just stared at the couple for a few seconds before walking away from the lot. Clay looked at Gemma for a few seconds then smiled.

"I know one thing is for sure." Clay said as she stared at him. "Things are about to start picking." He added.

She shook her head at him as they walked towards the garage. Jade shook her head as she kept walking looking around at the town she left behind years before. Jordana smiled to her self as she pulled up beside her sister at a slow pace as her sister was walking.

"Get in the car Jade." Jordana said causing her twin to jump.

"Where did you get a car from?" asked Jade as she kept walking.

Jordana gave a small chuckle and looked at the road to make sure nothing was in her way.

"I ended up renting a car from the car place." Jordana said as Jade stopped. "Dad wanted me to come find you. He wants to talk to both of us." She added.

Jordana watched with hopeful eyes as her sister turned and looked at her.

"You dragged me here while being drugged. Then you put me in jail over a bike that wasn't yours and you want me to get in the car with you?" Jade asked as Jordana nodded. "The only fucking reason I'm doing this is because of dad." She added.

Without saying anything further, Jade got into the rental car. Jordana sighed as she pulled out into the street once more. Looking in the rear view mirror she saw her sister's former lover standing there.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that things weren't over between the two of you." Jordana said as Jade looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Look in the rearview mirror darling." She added.

Jade did what she was told and saw her ex standing there watching as if he was watching her like he had done years before.

"Brings back members minus me standing there that night." Jordana said as Jade refuse to answer the question.

Jordana didn't say anything else as she kept driving as Jade stared out of the window. Jade closed her eyes for a few seconds as they turned a corner.

"Have you noticed that bike that's been following us since we started down the road?" Jade asked looking at her sister. "It's been trailing us for the last two blocks." She added.

Jordana looked in the mirror and sure enough there was a biker trying to place it's self as if it was just another person on a bike not getting to close to make it seem like it was doing something.

"Great." Jordana said shaking her head.

She turned onto a side street and looked in the rear view mirror sure enough the person on the bike was right there behind her. Slamming on breaks causing both to slung forward and to be held in place by the seat belts. Jordana slammed the car in park.

"JORDANA! Don't!" shouted Jade as her twin had already gotten out of the car.

Jordana left the driver side door open as she stepped turned to face the guy on the bike. She crossed her arms as Jade waited in the car looking from the front seat.

"Do you have a problem?" Jordana said as the man stopped the bike. "You've been trailing me for almost four blocks. Want to explain something?" She added.

The man on the bike took his helmet off causing Jordana to straighten up quickly and stare as if she had saw a ghost from her past. The man put the bike on it's stand after he killed the switch.

"I see you remember me." The man said as he noticed how Jordana was standing. "Because I sure as hell remember you bitch." He Added.

Jordana just stared at him trying to put on a brave face for Jade who she was sure was scared to death in the car.

"What do you want?" asked Jordana as she uncrossed her arms and put her hands behind her back.

"You heard of the saying an eye for eye, tooth for a tooth?" He asked as Jordana stared. "Well since you belong to the bunch of bitches that killed my brother. I figured that I'd take something that is valuable to them. The Old Lady works wonders if you get the right one." He added.

He stepped forward as Jordana quickly pulled out a small beretta handgun from the backside of her hands.

"Where the fuck did she get that?" Jade said as she stared at the actions going.

Jordana quickly cocked the gun and held it out in front of her.

"You see something, I'm not anybody's old lady anymore." Jordana said as she held the gun steady.

"And I look like I give a fuck?"

Jordana went to say something but was knocked to the ground as he quickly elbowed her in the face catching her nose. Jade let out a small scream causing the guy to look towards the car kicking her gun away from her as he went. Jordana held her nose as the blood poured out. She noticed him making a bee line for the car and grabbed a hold of his ankle.

"Bitch."

He quickly backed handed her across the face causing her to let go.

"And for good measures to make sure you stay the hell down."

The man kicked her in the rib cage causing her to flip sideways and groan. He went towards the car once more but stopped as the sound of a motors from bikes got closer. He turned his attention to the other end of the street to see a group of bikers heading towards them at a high rate.

"You got lucky this time you white bitch."

Jordana just groaned as ran to his bike and quickly took off out of harm which he knew would happen if he stayed around. Jade jumped out of the car and over to her sister's side.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Jade said as tried to help her sister up.

"Fuck that." Jordana said as she noticed Chibs and Juice had pulled up to the scene. "Great, you call them?" She added looking at her.

Jade went to reply but stopped as Chibs and Juice walked up.

"Damn Girlie." Chibs said as he picked her up bridal style causing her to groan. "Come on." He added.

Jade watched as he put her in the passenger side seat.

"About time you got here." Jade said as she looked at him. "I called you before she beating started." She added.

"Well had to make up a way to get away from Clay damn." Juice said with a laugh.

Chibs walked back over to the two of them and looked at her.

"Take her to the hospital, we'll have Jax call Tara to make sure she gets in." Chibs said as his accent was thick. "We'll follow you guys just in case the son of a bitch wants to try it again." He added.

"Ok, I have no idea where it's at anymore." Jade said looking at them.

Chibs nodded at Juice who remind the nod.

"Follow me, I'll be the front and he will be in the back." Juice said as causing Jade to let a small go across her face. "As kinky as that sounds, I am not into men and I only like pussy." He added.

Jade just shrugged her shoulders as she quickly got into driver side seat.

"Go." Chibs said as he started up his bike.

Juice quickly climbed onto his and pulled in front of the car. Jordana groaned as the car went forward slowly. Holding a old shirt to her nose she gave away a cuss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter. I figured that I might has well post it before anything happens to the muse. But I hope you guys like it! Read and Review! Read and Enjoy! Review mostly though :P I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Gemma asked as she walked off the elevator to where Jade was standing.<p>

"She should be ok, I mean according to Chibs she is pretty high up there in the clouds." replied Jade as she faced her. "Broken nose will have two black eyes and a few fracture ribs." She added.

"Shit." Gemma said as Jade nodded. "Do you know who it was?" She added.

Jade shrugged her shoulders as the rest of the group walked off the elevator as if one of their own had just gotten taken down.

"He looked mexican to me and said do you remember the saying a eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth." Jade said looking at Clay as he walked up. "He said something about what happen in the valley." She added.

Most of the guys turned around quickly as they stared at her.

"He was going to kill her to get back at you guys." Jade said low as Jax cussed running his hand over his face.

Before she could reply he walked into the room as Jordana stared at him with no emotion in her face.

"I guess this is what I get for coming back isn't it?" Jordana said giving a small laugh. "Getting the shit beat out of me by a man." She added.

"You do know that you shouldn't have took the blame for what happen that night." Jax said as she stared at him.

Jordana just looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I got together with you back then." Jordana said as she touched his hand as he was sitting down on the side of the bed. "I was in love with you so much that I was willing to anything to keep you out of prison. So I did what I did to keep the focus off of you and the club." She added.

Jax gave her a smile and leaned over and hugged her gently as the door open.

"Hey Tara." Jax said as he stared at the woman who walked in.

"Hello Jax."

Jordana stared at the two of them for a few seconds before thinking to herself and gave a small smile.

"Hello Doc. Can I go home yet?" Jordana said trying to break the tension that suddenly appeared in the room.

"Within a few hours you will be able." Tara said looking at her charts. "Everything seems normal. We relined your nose nothing much we can do about that. We wrapped your ribs. I'll write you something for the pain." She added.

Jordana looked at Jax then back at the woman in front of her with a smile.

"Hey Jax, do you mind if I talk to Ms. Tara alone?" Jordana asked as he gave her a look. "I'm not going to hurt her I promise." She added.

Jax just walked out leaving the two females alone in the room.

"So your the one who has Jax's eye." Jordana said looking at her with a small nod. "He did good." She added.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Tara as she put the clip board down on the bed.

Jordana just looked at the doctor with a grin.

"It means that I am the former ex looking at the girl who has a chance to make him forget his ways." Jordana said as she held her ribs breathing a bit heavy. "Good luck, he isn't as simple as he seems." She added.

"Let me guess, your team Gemma?" Tara asked as Jordana raised an eye brow. "She doesn't want me to be with Jax I get that. So if your on that team, like I told her ya'll can't keep me away from him." She added.

Jordana laughed a little bit causing Tara to get annoyed with her.

"I might not be able to keep you away from Jax but Gemma? I'd quit while I was a head with that woman." Jordana said looking at her. "But Good Luck." She added.

Tara shot her a glare as the door open, Gemma and Jade both walked in looking at the two women.

"Did we interrupt something?" Gemma asked with a grin.

"She was just leaving weren't you?." Jordana said as she looked at her.

Without another word, Tara walked out of the room leaving the three women alone. Gemma looked at her son's former flame and shook her head.

"Those bastards will pay for what they did to you hun." Gemma said as she sat down on the side of the bed. "You don't look to bad, you'll heal fine." She added as she slowly moved Jordana's head a little.

"I thought we were suppose to play nice with doctors?" Jade said looking at the two women in front of her.

Gemma turned her attention to her and gave her a nod.

"We do, that is Tara." Gemma said nodding towards the door. "She thinks that she can keep my Jax's attention. I hate that bitch. I want what is best for my son which is your sister." She added looking at Jordana.

Jordana just stared for a few seconds but seeming to like the idea of what her former love's mom had just said.

"Good to know that you don't think ill of me." Jordana said looking at her.

"Hun? You wouldn't make me hate you unless you sleep with Clay which we all know that, that will never happen in this damn life time." Gemma said as Jordana and Jade both agreed. "Then you will be fine my books. I mean since you tried to make it appear that you killed the guy in the valley." She added.

Jordana looked at her with a shock face.

"What? Shocked that I know?" asked Gemma as she stared at the girl laying in the bed. "Girl you loved my son more then anybody I've seen love anybody. I know that the two of you are meant for each other. So I'm willing to make sure and do what ever it takes to make it happen." She added.

Speechless beyond words, Jordana stared at her and went to say something but stopped as the door open and in walked Tara once more with Jax and Chibs standing behind her.

"Time to go ladies, visiting are over." Tara said with no emotion. "I'll make sure she is all patched up and ready to go within a few hours. Come by and pick her up." She added.

Gemma kissed Jordana's head as she walked out of the room shooting a glare towards the doctor away from her son's sight. Jade nodded at her sister as she walked right behind Gemma.

"Chibs, you mentioned something about wanting to talk to her." Tara said as he looked at her. "Go a head, I'll make sure the others keep out but remember five minutes." She added.

The older man just nodded at the order and walked in as she walked out. Jordana looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for helping me to get back to Charming and thanks for showing up before Jade saw something she didn't need to see." Jordana said as he nodded.

"No problem." Chibs said as he nodded. "Just wanted to make sure the biker princess is safe. I'm sure that I'll be the one who picks you up along with Jade." He added.

Jordana nodded at him and smiled.

"But before I go." Chibs said looking at her.

She went to say something but stopped in the middle as Chibs quickly kissed her lips. Jade stood outside the small window with wide eyes.

"Uh Gemma, that little thing you were talking about in there." Jade said getting the older woman's attention. "Might have a flaw." She added.

"What?" Gemma asked as she walked over to the door.

Gemma looked through the glass and closed her eyes before turning around.

"Great." Gemma said to her self as she walked away from the door. "Scottish has a thing for the girl. I thought it was a small fucked up fantasy between the two. Now I'm going to go throw up in my mouth." She added.

Jade laughed a little bit as she older woman walked away. Juice went to walk towards the door and Jade quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and turned him around.

"Alright boys, the doctor says we have to go now." Jade said with a smile. "Chibs will be meeting up with us within a matter of minutes I hope." She added.

Juice looked at her with a confused look as Gemma was already going to the elevator. Without another word all the men quickly were making a bee line for the elevators as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter took a little bit to get out but over all though I believe I like this chapter! But I hope you guys like it! I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! So enjoy guys! let me know what you think please. All you people have me on alerts and favorites just let me know what you think please. Good or Bad (not so much bad please lol) but something! Lol Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey you." Jade said looking down at the small child with head full of black curls. "You look just like your daddy." She added.<p>

Jade smiled down at the bundle in her arms as the tiny hand grabbed a hold of her index. A tear threaten to fall down her cheek as she just stared at the little girl in her arms. She was suppose to be giving her up to a family within a few hours.

"Hello Ava." Jade said as the small girl gave a little smile as if she was agreeing with her name. Jade touched her cheek with her finger gently. "I don't know if I can do this." She added with a whisper.

The tiny girl gave a cooing sound causing the woman holding her choke back a tear. She was only eighteen, she was suppose to have her whole life a head of her. There was no way she could have a baby right now period with job that barely paid or a place to really call her own.

"Momma loves you Ava." Jade said as the small child held onto her finger a bit tighter.

Jade held her daughter close to her body as she sat in the hospital bed. Jade stared down into the brown eyes of her daughter that was captivating like her fathers. Closing her eyes quickly as the tears fell as the guilt started to rush over her body. Jade left charming without a world in the middle of the night. The last two people she saw were her twin sister and the man who had no idea he fathered a child with her standing in the middle of the street.

"Ms. Unser, the Jones are here now." A nurse said peeking her head into the door. "Would you like to see them?" She added.

Jade nodded her head slowly without taking her eyes off of the tiny body in her arms. Within a matter of seconds the door reopened and a young couple walked into the room with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hello Jade."

Jade looked up to see the smaller woman standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Bethany." Jade said as the woman walked over to where Ava's head was.

"Can I hold her?" Bethany asked as Jade's motherly side came through for the first time causing her to be uncertain about the woman who would soon be the real mother to Ava.

Bethany looked at her husband who looked back at Jade.

"It's ok Jade, I promise you that I will be the best mother I can be to your little girl." Bethany said as she touched Ava's curls. "Did you name her Ava like you said you were?" She added.

"Yes ma'am." Jade said as she handed her tiny gift over to the woman.

**~*End Of Flash Back*~**

"Jade? Are you in there?" Jax said waving his hand in front of her face. "Holy shit, she is comatose or something." He added.

Jade shook her head to clear the memory of that day.

"Sorry uh Jax, just was thinking about somethings." Jade said as he cracked a smile.

"Girl, clear your damn head and go get your sister and bring her here." Jax said as she stared at him. "Don't worry, we've contacted your dad he will be following you there and bring you back here." He added.

Jax through the keys to the rental car to her as he walked off. Jade looked up to see Juice staring at her before following the rest of the members into the clubhouse. Without another word she got into the car and took off towards the hospital.

"Snap out of it Jade, you can't think about her." Jade said as she turned the corner.

Jordana let out a sigh of relief as she noticed the rental and a cop car pulling up to the front of the hospital.

"As much as I want to say that I can't believe you aren't even hear for two days yet and your beat up I can't because it doesn't shock me." Wayne said looking at his daughter from inside the car.

"Good to see you too dad." Jordana said with a low hiss as she attempted to get up from the wheel chair.

Jade turned the car and walked over to where Jordana was with Tara pushing her. Jade touched her hands and pushed them away.

"I got it from here Doc." Jade said as she wheeled Jordana over to the passenger side.

Wayne put the police cruiser in park and got out of the car as Tara watched the twins. Wayne looked at them then back at Tara.

"Thanks Tara." Wayne said touching the doctor's arm. "For taking care of my girl." He added.

"No problem, but I've got a question." Tara said turning her attention to Wayne. "How close is Jordana to Gemma?" She added.

Wayne looked down at the pavement for a few seconds and looked up at Tara.

"From what I could remember Jordana was always pretty closer to her." Wayne said to Tara's dismay. "When she was with Jax, Gemma became her protector in a way. She was always there even when she was in school. Gemma was like a second mother to the girls." He added.

Tara turned her attention back to the twins as Jade shut the door and brought the wheel chair back to her.

"Dad, you don't have to follow us back to Gemma's house." Jade said as she walked backwards towards the rental car. "I remember where it is." She added.

Wayne waved at his girls as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Tara closed her eyes for a brief moment as Wayne stared at her.

"Tara something the matter?" Wayne asked as she shook her head. "Are you sure? Did Jordana say something?" He added.

"No, she didn't do anything." replied Tara. "She was kind of easy to deal with with all the pain meds she is on." She added.

He nodded at her as she disappeared into the hospital. Wayne watched her for a few seconds before walking to his police car. Jade looked at her sister who was staring out the window. Sun was setting as Jade pulled onto the curve and looked at the house as she put the car in park.

"The famous Teller house." Jordana said with a grin. "Brings back loads of memories." She added.

"Are you on something?" Jade asked as Jordana looked at her. "Tara gave me a shot of something for the pain but other then that? A few stuff but never took them." She added pulling her hands out of her pocket to reveal a handful of pills.

Jade nodded at her as she put the pulls into the cup holder. Jordana opened the door slowly as the front door open and Gemma walked out onto the small porch.

"Here goes nothing." Jade said opening the car door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a bit but I got it! So Read and Review..Read and Enjoy! Let me know what you think all you people on alerts and favorites. So please do something lol. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it!**

* * *

><p>"I am very certain that I am able to do something." Jordana said looking at Gemma who was cutting up something on the counter.<p>

Gemma turned her head and looked at Jordana putting the knife point into the cutting board making it stand up.

"Hun, you just got your ass kicked by some idiot who wanted revenge." Gemma said as Jordana groaned a little bit. "So you aren't going to do anything. Unless you want to peel some carrots." She added.

Jordana looked onto the counter and saw the carrots before slowly grabbing the bowl away from the knife causing Jade to laugh a little bit.

"Do you think he will come after her again?" Jade asked looking at Juice who was standing there beside her.

"Maybe it's possible. She supposedly killed the guy so in this town anything is possible." replied Juice as Jade sighed a little bit. "Don't worry Jade, ya'll are family so you know she is protected." He added.

Jade just watched her sister in the kitchen with Gemma. Shaking her head a little bit to clear her mind she looked at the man standing beside her.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Jade asked kind of shocking her head.

"Sure." Juice said nodding towards the sliding door.

The door opened causing a few of the members in the home to watch. Jordana smiled a little bit as she watched her sister leave.

"That girl is still in love with that boy." Gemma said shaking her head. "Beats the shit out of me why, but she is I can tell it by the look in her eyes." She added.

Jordana nodded at the comment as she tried to remain still because of the pain she was in.

"Jordana, do you remember what happen at the hospital?" Gemma asked looking at Jordana who shook her head no.

"The only thing I remember was Tara coming in giving me a shot maybe ten minutes before you guys got there in the room." Jordana said as Gemma smiled a little bit. "What?" She added.

"Just curious is all, you were kind of loopy so I wanted to know." replied Gemma who was in her own way doing a happy dance in her head. "You loopy now?" She added.

Jordana laughed a little bit and shook her head no. Gemma grinned a little bit as she started once again cutting. Clay walked into the kitchen and kissed Gemma on the cheek. Jordana watched out of the corner of her eye at the older couple that she once looked up to in the love area.

"Do you ever wonder what if?" Jade asked as her and Juice stood outside.

"What if as in if you would have stayed around?" Juice asked as Jade nodded her head. "A lot honestly." He added.

Jade looked down at the ground before she sat down on the table top of a picnic table.

"Why did you leave that night?" Juice asked causing Jade to almost jerk as if he had touched her with a hot knife.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Jade said shaking her head hoping he would leave it alone.

Juice ran his hand over his face and looked around at the darkness that was casting shadows around them.

"Look Jade, I looked for you after you left, I wanted to know why you left me and your sister. I wanted to understand what I did wrong to make you do that." Juice said causing Jade's guilt to get worse. "I wanted to make things better. If I had to chance I would do it all over again with you I won't lie." He added.

"It wasn't you Juice ok?" Jade said looking at him as their eyes were getting adjusted to the darkness. "There was so much shit going on that I couldn't handle it." She added.

He sat down beside her causing her to move over just a bit giving him more room.

"Why can't you tell me?" Juice asked as Jade remained silent. "It's be almost ten years Jade, tell me what the fuck happened those years ago." He added.

Jade head's popped up towards him and glared at him.

"I'll fucking explain it to you when my ass is ready to do it Juice." Jade said getting up from the table but yet still facing him. "I'll do it on my time, not yours." She added pointing at her finger at him.

Before he could reply, she walked away leaving him sitting there mentally kicking himself in the ass. Jade slowly walked into the house and looked at the people around the table joking and smiling as if they were one big happy family.

"Hey." Jordana said wiping her hands on a towel. "Are you ok?" She added.

"Yea, I'm fine." Jade said nodding her head as the front door opened.

Jordana just nodded her head as Jax got up from the table and greeted the man who just walked in.

"Opie?" Jordana whispered to Gemma who looked up.

"Mmhm." Gemma said as she laughed at Jordana's wide eyes.

Jordana put the towel down on the counter top and stared for a few seconds before looking at Gemma.

"Opie grew up." Jordana said fanning her face a little bit.

"Down girl, he is married with two kids now." Gemma said hitting her playfully with a towel.

Jordana laughed a little bit and smiled.

"He didn't pop my cherry that was Jades remember?" Jordana said with a snicker.

"I know who took yours unless you wanna tell me otherwise." replied Gemma with a laugh. "Jax and Tig come here. Help me put this on the table." She added.

Without a second thought the two men quickly walked into the kitchen. Jordana grabbed a small bowl from the counter top and walked over to the table.

"Hello Opie." Jordana said causing him to turn around and look at her.

Opie looked down at the smaller woman and a smile broke across his face.

"Jordana?"

She smiled at him as she sat the bowl down on the table. Without warning he quickly hugged her only to get a small yelp out of her causing him to let go very quick.

"Got my ass beat today." Jordana said with a small laugh. "So easy on the hugs, but Jade is right over there." She added pointing over to where Tig and Chibs were sitting.

Opie looked over towards Jade who was talking and laughing in the middle of men as if it were mirroring former times between the three of them. Jordana walked back into the small kitchen area behind Gemma as Opie walked up behind Jade and put his hand over her eyes causing the others to get quiet.

"I saw you walk in Opie." Jade said with a small laugh.

He removed his hands and laughed as she stood up and hugged him. Gemma stood in the entrance way to the kitchen as Donna walked into the house with her children behind her.

"Hey Opie, can you give us a hand?" Gemma said trying to get him away from the young woman before his wife was fully into the kitchen.

Donna walked in right as Opie let go of the girl. Jade gave her a small nod.

"Hey Donna, this Jade." Opie said moving towards Donna. "Jade this is my wife Donna." He added.

"Hello nice to meet you." Jade said putting her hand out.

Donna stared at her hand for a few seconds before looking up at her with a blank face. Jordana walked into the room.

"Hello Donna, nice to see you." Jordana said causing Donna to jump at the sudden voice. "I'm Jordana." She added.

Donna quickly looked at Jade then at Jordana causing everybody to laugh.

"What? Never seen a set of twins before?" Jordana said trying to cut the tension between her sister's former lover's wife.

Jade put her hand down and sat back in her set trying to forget what just took place. Clay shook his head at the act as Gemma nodded at him.

"Hey Jade, Jordana I need talk to you guys." Clay said causing the twins to look at him. "Now outside." He added.

Both girls followed the leader of the club without questions or words. Jax looks at his mom with a raised eye brow.

"Don't worry, he isn't going to hurt them Jax." Gemma said with a laugh. "Just giving them something that I'm sure they deserve." She added.

"Their bikes?" Jax asked with a raised eye brow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys another chapter for you. Took me a few days to complete since I have super busy with classes. But I got it! So read and review. Read and Enjoy! I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! Thank you to the people who reviewed. It meant a lot to me. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"You know I've been having a hard time trying to deal with somethings." Clay said as he walked further into the darken garage beside the home he shared with his wife. "I have yet to understand certain things but who cares about that shit." He added.<p>

Jordana looked at Jade with a uncertain look on her face. Clay turned the light on causing all three of them to blink their eyes at the sudden light burst within the room.

"I have had a hard trouble trying to figure out where the hell to do with certain things that belong to the two of you." Clay said as Jade listened closely knowing she left nothing behind minus a few things. "I had those things at the shop, but with the cars coming in, it was getting harder to keep those items there." He added.

Jordana an eye brow at his comment causing him to laugh. He put his finger up and walked over to the corner of the garage where a tarp was laying across a big pile of stuff it appeared.

"Oh my gosh it's a big brown tarp." Jade said causing Jordana to hit her arm. "What?" She added.

Clay laughed at the comment made by the younger girl he thought of as his own daughter. Jordana rolled her eyes as she looked at Clay once more. Clay grabbed the tarp and quickly pulled it off causing dust to fly every where. All three adults started coughing. Jordana waved her hand in front of her face trying to clear a view of what he was showing them.

"The Bikes." Jade said staring at the pieces machine in front of her in awe.

"Clay, why are you giving us those bikes for?" Jordana asked looking at him. "We aren't apart of the club anymore remember." She added.

Clay looked down at the bikes then up at them.

"Once family, always family." Clay said causing Jordana to break out in a smile.

Jade stared at the bike with no emotion unsure how to react to the bike that was sitting there.

"Does this mean I'm back?" Jordana asked as Clay nodded at her.

Without another word, she quickly hugged him gently kind of shocking him but returned it knowing that nobody would see it. Jade stared at the beautiful bike in front of her as Jordana and Clay stared at her.

"NO!" Jade said looking at him. "I don't want to be fucking here! I want go home! I don't want a damn thing that reminds me of my past that I left behind." She added with a hiss.

Jordana knew that her sister didn't want to be here. She had to get to the bottom of the reason her sister left, maybe if she could get to the bottom maybe her sister would want to stay and understand that this was her home.

"Jade, come on this is our home." Jordana said looking at her. "We grew up here, we grew up around this club." She added.

"This is not my home anymore Jordana!" shouted Jade looking at her. "I grew up in this town and couldn't wait to get the hell when I turned eighteen. When I had the chance to get out I did! I did not want to be here and raise a family!" She added.

Both Jordana and Clay stared at her for a few seconds before she walked out realizing what she said to them. Jade quickly started hoping the two of them didn't look much into the last detailing of the statement.

"That went well." Clay said watching as the young woman walked back into the house.

Jordana looked at him with a raised eye brow and shook her head.

"I'll talk to her." Clay said looking at Jordana. "She'll come around sometime." He added.

Jordana walked over to her bike and let her hand slowly slid over the cold handle bars. Her finger tips ran over the tank letting herself trace the spiderwebs that ran it's course over all the tank. Clay watched as if Jordana was seeing the bike for the first time ever.

"I'm going to go see if I can talk to your sister." Clay said as he reached into his pocket. "Catch." He added.

Jordana looked up just in time and caught a set of keys in mid air.

"Don't get your self killed."

Clay walked away before she could reply. Jordana looked back down at her bike that she missed dearly but was some what scared of it as if she would touch it it would disappear. Grabbing a hold of the bike she kicked the kick stand up and slowly pushed it towards the opening of the garage. Jordana put the stand down once more then slowly down on the black leather outline in lime green and more spiderwebs.

"Work for momma." Jordana said as she slowly put the key into the switch.

Slowly turning it, the huge machine came to life causing Jordana to grin brightly Kicking the stand up she slowly used her feet to push it out of it's old resting place. Jordana looked towards the house as Clay stood at the backdoor entrance and grinned.

"I'll be back soon around the block." Jordana said as raved the gas.

He nodded his head as she pulled out into darken street. Jade looked passed the curtain then looked as Clay walked into the house closing the door.

"We can eat, Jordana will be back soon." Clay said as the others looked at him. "She is taking her bike out for a ride." He added.

"Alone?" Jax said as Clay nodded. "Christ, that woman doesn't know when to not go alone does she?" He added.

Jade shook her head as she looked at Clay who was staring at her.

"Bloody hell, I'll go find her." Chibs said as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll go with you." Jade said looking at him. "I'll ride on the bike." She added.

Chibs raised an eye brow at the woman beside him.

"No, I can handle it." Chibs said as Jade was mentally killing him in her head. "I don't need another bloody mess to deal with." He added.

"Why doesn't Jax go?" Gemma said as she put a hand towel down on the chair. "I mean he knows how she thinks." He added.

Jax looked at his mother with almost a glare look but shook his head as she move out of the way and he stood up.

"Chibs, I've got this." Jax said he nodded at him. "She's right, I think I know where she might be headed." He added.

Jade looked at Jax who saw the look in her eyes.

"Come on Jade your going too because your her twin you guys that freaky shit going on about where to go if you can't each other." Jax said as he walked out of the door.

Without another word, Jade quickly walked out of the house. Jax sat on his bike and looked at her.

"You know the whole house heard ya." Jax said as Jade stared at him. "Welcome back to Charming." He added handing her the helmet.

"Didn't mean for yall to hear it but yea." Jad said as she slipped the helmet on and climbed on behind her sister's ex. "I'll explain to Tara if she stops us and wonders why the twin is on the bike." She added with a laugh.

Jax laughed a little bit as the comment as he took off with almost a jerk but Jade held tight around his waist. Putting her face on his back she looked to the side as the things around her passed in a blur. After a about twenty minutes of driving the bike slowed causing Jade to look around to see her sister's bike parked next to their old home.

"Damn I'm good." Jax said with a grin as he pulled up to the curve.

Jade got off slowly and shook her legs which weren't used to the motor anymore. Jordana walked out onto the porch and looked at the two of them.

"Figures I'd get babysitters." Jordana said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked as she handed Jax the helmet and walked up the stairs that lead to the front steps.

Jordana looked at her sister and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Figures that Dad wouldn't mess with our stuff." Jordana said as her sister looked at her. "After ten years the stuff is still in the same place and order. Minus food and lights." She added.

Jade shook her head and looked around quickly as she heard another bike coming around the corner. Chibs came into view causing Jax to laugh and smile a little bit.

"Look, I figured I could lean a hand." Chibs said as his accent was thick. "Never know since the bloody idiot wanted to go alone." He added looking at Jordana.

"I'm not a idiot." Jordana said as both Chibs and Jax walked up the stairs that lead them to the house where the girls were standing.

Jade went to say something but stopped as another bike came around the corner.

"Four babysitters?" Jordana said looking at them. "Really?" She added.

Jax looked at the street as two more bikes came into view making a total of bike. Jade turned around to see the glare from the guns from the street lights.

"Four the price of one."

Before anybody knew anything guns started firing off rounds at them. Jax grabbed a hold of Jade while Chibs pulled Jordana down causing his body to land on top of hers. Jordana turned her head towards the street then looked at her sister who's eyes were shut tight and her head turned away. As quickly as the shots were fired the stopped just as fast. Jax quickly stood up and started fire back.

"I save your bloody ass to much woman." Chibs said looking down at Jordana with a small grin. "I'm to odd for this." He added.

Jordana laughed a little bit as Jade stood up slowly brushing her self off.

"From now the fuck on, niether one of your ass will be ALONE." Jax said putting the gun back under his shirt.

"I can take care of myself." Jordana said with a glare.

"Really? That's why your fucking bruised up from the beating your ass got earlier?" Jax asked with a raised eye brow. "Chibs, I want you to follow behind Jordana who is going to have Jade on her bike and I be in front." He added.

Jade looked at her sister with a glare. Jordana closed the door to the house and looked at the bullet holes in the windows and the paneling. Jax watched as the twins got onto Jordana's bike without a word.

"Let's go." Jax said pulling off the curve.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I can't believe I got this chapter out so quickly but I like it. I'm about to start working on chapter 11 because the muse is alive and kicking at the moment. Don't want to waste it. But I only own Jade and Jordana that's it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thank you again Tigger for the review. :)**

* * *

><p>Jordana looked at Gemma who was sitting at the desk looking over paper work.<p>

"I'm going to go outside." Jordana said as she stood up. "I can't stay here all day." She added.

"Don't wonder is all I ask." Gemma said looking up at her. "If you do take one of the guys with you." She added.

Jordana did a solute as she walked out of the office. Blinking a few times getting her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she walked over to the picnic tables to see Juice and Chibs talking.

"Hiya." Jordana said as she slowly sit down on the top of the table. "Who wants to go with me?" She added.

"Where?" Juice asked looking at her.

Jordana stretched a little bit and smiled.

"I was really hoping to go job hunting actually." Jordana said looking at her. "I got my criminal justice degree a few years back. I know that the jail is hiring. And plus I can even work in a hospital." She added.

"Just what we need another cop." Juice said as Jordana glared at him.

Chibs hit Jordana's arm a little bit.

"Go tell Gemma and I'll take you." Chibs said nodding towards the office.

Without another word Jordana quickly went to the office once more. Juice looked at the man who was like a father figure to him.

"Is it just me or do you have a thing for Jax's former old lady?" Juice asked looking at Chibs who put his sunglasses on his head.

"It's just you." Chibs said walking away from him.

Juice laughed a little bit as Jordana waved at him as she slowly jogged towards the bike. Jade wiped her hand across her brow letting oil smudge across her face. Juice watched his ex as she was wearing a mechanic type suit which was open and staying on her hips.

"Where are they going?" Jade asked as she sat down beside Juice.

"According to your sister, job hunting." Juice said laughing. "You look hot." He added with a grin.

Jade shook her head at him as she pushed his leg.

"Shut up." Jade replied as Jax appeared around the opening of the garage buildings.

"Hey Jade, I need ya for a second on a bike."

Jade walked away from her former ex kind of thankful for Jax's needing her for something.

"Whats wrong with the bike?" Jade asked as she walked around the corner.

"That's the million dollar question?" Jax replied as he wiped his hands on a oil rag.

Jade walked over and bent down beside the bike. She picked up a wrench and started loosing a bolt beside the motor. Jax stood there and watched, he could have her, but with her background with the club and being a tomboy he figured he give her a shot since none of the other guys could figure out. Jade loosened the bolt and pulled out a small metal tube. She looked in it, picked up a rag and cleaned out the inside. She replaced the tube and the bolt. She stood up and turned to Jax with a grin.

"Try it now." Jade said.

Jax looked a bit skeptical, but climbed on and started the motor, it roared to life. Jax smiled at her and kissed her cheek as Juice watched from a far. For some reason a bit of jealous in the bit of his stomach appeared as it had done years ago when another man would even look at Jade.

"I went to school to be a bike mechanic Jax, I love bikes." Jade said as she wiped her hands on the oil rag. "And yes I do know how to work on cars." She added.

"How about tonight, we take your bike out for a ride?" Jax said causing Jade to stiffen up. "Look the thing has only been ridden once since you left which was to put it where it is now. The things needs to be out and rode Jade. Come on we all know that you put your heart and soul into designing your bike and your sisters. So think about it." He added.

Jade just nodded at him as she looked back towards the table and Juice was gone. Looking down at the ground for a second she walked over to where half sack was and started to help him with a car.

"Come on half sack, let's get this stuff finished so we can take a break." Jade said as she started to him.

Jordana looked at her father as Chibs wanted outside on his bike.

"So I can't work here?" Jordana ask her dad looked at her. "I have a degree in criminal justice which I was at the top of my class." She added.

"I don't want any daughter of mine in harms way of guns." Wayne said looking her.

Jordana busted out laughing at the comment and shook her head.

"In harms way? Do you remember who I am living with at the moment?" Jordana said with a smile. "Come on to late for the harms way dad. Come on it's either a yes or no." She added.

Wayne looked down at his desk then up at his daughter.

"No."

Without another word, Jordana walked out of his office almost in a dead run. Jordana walked out of the jail and over to Chibs.

"Take me to the hospital." Jordana said looking at him. "I promise that, that will be the last stop." She added.

Chibs nodded at her as he handed her the helmet. Jordana swung her leg over and sat down on the bike. Wayne stood in the doorway and watched his daughter ride off with Chibs.

"You know sir, your daughters hanging around those bikers leads them down the wrong path."

Wayne looked up to see June Stahl standing there with a smile.

"My daughters are adults they can't make their own choices." Wayne said leaving the ATF agent alone at the doorway.

She stared as the bike disappeared from her view. She smiled a little bit as she walked towards Wayne's office. Jordana put her head on Chib's back and held on as the wind blew past them. After a few seconds she put her head on his shoulder giving him a small grin as the window preset her sunglasses against her face.

"One of these days Chibs, You are going to get what it feels like in the back." Jordana said with a grin.

"I'm not Tig darling." Chibs said causing Jordana to bust out laughing as they pulled to a stop in front of the hospital.

Jordana slowly got off the bike and looked at Chibs as she handed him the helmet. She put straighten her hair and put her sunglasses on her head and looked at him.

"Look presentable?" Jordana asked turning around in circles.

"Looking beautiful darling." Chibs said as Jordana let a small blush rush her cheeks.

Quickly turning around before he noticed, she make her way into the hospital. Jordana looked around at the busy place and walked up to the desk.

"I was wondering who I could talk to about a job." Jordana said looking at the mid age woman in front of her.

The woman didn't bother looking at her causing Jordana to get a little bit annoyed. She went to say something else but stopped as Tara appeared beside her causing her to jump.

"Sorry, what can I help you with?" Tara asked looking at her. "In pain? Need more meds?" She added.

"No, I'm actually good on the pain at the moment." Jordana said as Tara stared at her. "I had asked the lady behind the desk, who I could talk to about getting a job here." She added.

"Are you able to work here?" Tara asked as Jordana nodded at her. "Do you have some kind of degree in the medical field?" She added.

Jordana looked down the floor then up at the woman who was the current love interest for her ex boyfriend.

"I have a degree to be a RN Tara." Jordana said looking at her. "I did my clinical time in a hospital back in Nevada." She added.

"I'll tell you what, bring all the stuff that says all of that in the morning." Tara said looking at her. "The lady who does the hiring will be here first thing here at eight. So be here at eight. IF you have what it takes to work here, I don't see why you wouldn't get hired. And don't think for a minute I will put in a good word for you." She added.

Jordana just gave her a small nod with a blank face.

"Don't expect you to since you are with the man who was once in my arms." Jordana said walking backwards. "But I don't need your word of recommendation because I've got plenty of my own." She added.

Tara stared at the back of Jordana as she disappeared through the doors. The woman behind the desk put a chart beside Tara causing her to jump.

"Bring them to room 193." Tara said looking over the chart.

Jordana walked out of the hopsital and walked over to Chibs once more who stared at her.

"Got to come back in the morning at eight." Jordana said looking at him. "Don't worry, I'll let ya sleep in." She added.

"Nah, I'm a old man I get up early as hell anyways." Chibs said causing her to laugh.

Jordana smiled at him and leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, but I kind of lied." Jordana said as he groaned as she got on the bike. "I want to stop by a place that I use go for just a little bit. I don't want to be back at the garage to quick." She added.

"Where to my love?" Chibs said as he turned the bike.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I told you that I had another chapter in me. :) I can't believe I got it out so quick though. But I love the idea on how i've got this going. I can't believe I've made this story 11 chapters. I never thought it's make 10 honestly. But with a friends help she has kept the muse alive. Thank you Amber :) But anyways I only own Jordana and Jade thats it! Read and Review Read and Enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chibs pulled to a stop near a wooded area with a large tree standing off to the side. Jordana smiled as she got off the bike slowly.<p>

"Me and Jade use to come here as kids." Jordana said as she looked at Chibs. "She brought Juice here a few times I believe." She added.

Jordana watched as Chibs put the kick stand down and got up from the bike. Chibs stared at the girl in front of him which caused him to wonder if she remember what he had done in the hospital.

"How is your ribs?" Chibs asked as he pointed at her stomach.

"Kind of sore but nothing I can't handle." Jordana said walking over to a log that was sitting off to the side. "I should have come here alone, because I'm a sure a man like you doesn't want to be out here with me." She added.

He laughed as he stood there as she sat. Jordana studied his facial features for a second as she stood up. She was tiny against his male frame.

"Whatcha looking at girl?" Chibs asked as she just shrugged.

"I know I have thanked you before but I am glad you helped me get back to charming." Jordana said looking at him. "I am sure Jax isn't all that thrilled I'm back, but this my home." She added.

"Jax is just worried about how Tara will take things." Chibs said as he watched Jordana. "Gemma seems to have it fixed in her mind according to Clay that your the right one for Jax not Tara." He added.

Jordana turned around and looked at him with wide eyed look.

"I think about him every night before I sleep Chibs." Jordana said looking at him which caused him to get his answer for his silent question. "I left to protect him but it seems I'm the one who got screwed in the end." She added.

Chibs shook his head as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Nah ya didn't." Chibs said as she looked at him. "Maybe he'll come around if not then maybe it isn't meant to be." He added.

"True."

Jordana walked away from Chibs grip and looked at his bike for a few seconds. Turning around Jordana looked at him as he was studying her.

"Come here." Jordana said looking at Chibs.

As if he was under a spell, Chibs walked over to her with no questions..

"I want to study your face at a better view bend down." Jordana said with a laugh causing Chibs to bust out laughing.

He bent down a little bit as Jordana stared at him. Touching his face, Jordana used her fingers to go over the lines in his face and the scars that were present. Shocking her self, she leaned forward slowly and kissed his lips gently. Chibs was a bit taken back by the action but for some reason kissed back. Jordana slipped her arms around his neck as he kissed her back. Without warning, both of them broke the kiss and was breathing heavy and staring at each other.

"Why did you kiss me?" Chibs asked as he stared at her.

"Why did you kiss back?" Jordana asked looking at him.

Jade looked at her watch noticing her sister and Chibs had been gone for almost four hours. Juice walked away from the bike he was working on.

"Can't hack it alone?" Juice said as Jade turned around.

Jade shook her head at him.

"Gone for four hours, something must have happened." Jade said as she stared at him.

"She is in Chibs care." Juice said looking at her. "That old man won't let nothing happen to that girl." He added.

Jade just stared at her ex and just shook her head for a second before the sound of a bike caught her attention. Looking towards the opening at the end of the path, Jade saw at Chibs and Jordana appeared into her sight. Jordana waved at her Jade who return the wave.

"We are alive." Jordana said climbing off the bike.

Jordana handed the helmet to Chibs and tried her best to keep her self away from Chibs after what happen in the woods.

"Any luck?" Jade ask as the two of them walked away from the guys.

"Got to go the hospital at eight in the morning." Jordana said looking at her. "Dad said no to working at the jail so hospital it is." She added.

Juice looked at Chibs and waved his hand in front of the older man's face.

"Yo Chibs." Juice said hitting his arm. "What the fuck happen? Did ya get laid?" He added.

Chibs shot the young man a glare through his sunglasses and slapped him upside the head.

"Owie." Juice said rubbing his head. "What the fuck man?" He added.

"Nothing happened you half wit." Chibs said as he got off of his bike. "Now go back to work." He added.

Juice gave the man a slight pout as he walked away. Jade watched as Jordana sat down on the top of the table.

"Are you ok?" Jade as she stared at her sister.

"Yes grease monkey." Jordana replied with a laugh. "Just had a time dealing with Dad and Tara. That's all." She added.

Jade knew her sister was lying but she knew it was best not to push her. She would tell her twin in due time. That's how things worked between the two of them. They kind of hand a understanding.

"Jax wants me to take the bike out a ride tonight." Jade said as that caught her sister's a attention.

"Really? You should." Jordana said letting a hint of jealous be in her words.

Jordana stared at her sister as Jade looked at the concrete.

"Jade, you designed that bike." Jordana said looking at her. "That bike is your baby and your prize and joy. You loved that bike. Take it out for a ride. Let the wind go through your hair or something." She added.

"I haven't been on a bike in years Jordana." Jade said staring at her sister. "What if I wreck it?" She added.

Busting out laughing Jordana shook her head at her twin.

"It's like riding a bike." Jordana said staring at her. "Once you get on the thing it's like a biking a ride. You never forget it." She added.

Jade went to say something but stopped as Gemma appeared beside the girls.

"Jade, I was sent to ask you if you wanted a job here by Clay." Gemma said as Jordana smiled at her sister's offer.

"I will only give you a year because once this damn probation is up I'm gone." Jade said as Gemma nodded at her.

Jordana deep down was hoping that her twin would fall in love with this place again. Jade followed Gemma in the office to do something with the paperwork she needed for the job. Jordana looked at Tig as he walked up beside her.

"I am sure you need that itch scratched." Tig said as he looked around as if he was being watched. "Why don't I do it for you?" He added looking at her.

"Tig, mmmmm." Jordana said touching his arm. "I do have a itch that needs to be scratch, do you want to help me?" She added.

Tig's eyes seem to have brighten as she stood up from the table as the other watched her. Jordana smiled at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Could you scratch my upper back please I can't reach it?" Jordana said pointing to her back trying to keep a straight face.

Tig just stared at her for a few seconds before cussing under his breath and walking away. Jordana busted out laughing along with the rest of the group. Jordana walked towards the office and at Chibs and Jax who were staring at her with smiles on their faces.

"Good one." Jax said pointing at her.

Jordana smiled at him as she opened the door to the office. Both Gemma and Jade looked up at her as she appeared in the office. Jade finished signing up the paper work and looked at her sister.

"Be ware tigger is out for a thrill." Jordana said as she took a seat. "I just turned him down." She added.

Jade shook her head as she walked out of the office leaving Gemma to file the paperwork from the tables jobs and her now working there.

"When are you going to tell that there is no probation?" Gemma asked with a smile.

"Maybe when a year pops up?" Jordana said with a smile.

Jade sat down on the top of the table once more and looked down for a second before jumping at the sound of her cell phone going off. Jade reached into her bra and pulled out her cell phone. Looking at the id it said restricted. She looked around and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Does the club know that you've got a secret your hiding it?" asked a female voice._

Jade stiffen up quickly at the words.

"Who is this?" Jade asked looking around to see if anybody was watching her.

_"I bet your little girl doesn't know who her real mother is. And I bet you right now that her father has no clue she even exist."_

Jade eyes widen as she stared a head on the phone.

_"How about I tell them all for you?"_

"What do I have to do to keep you from saying anything?" Jade said standing quickly. "Name your price. I've got money." She added.

The woman on the line laughed a the comment.

_"This isn't about money sweet heart. I want you to meet me alone tonight in front of your old home. Say around midnight"_

"Fine!" Jade said hanging up the phone.

Jade tried to calm her heart beat and looked at the other people around as they went on about their work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys another chapter for you. It took me a bit to write but i believe it came along nicely. It works with the way things need to go in my head. But I hope you guys like it! I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! Read and Review guys! Please...Oh yes WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX IN IT! Don't like it? Dont read can read the chapter and I'll put a thing that says where the sex stars. So yes. READ! LOL**

* * *

><p>Jade was praying to god that she was left unnoticed from the looking eye of Tig. Breathing heavy from walking she turned the corner to see a black car sitting there against the curve in front of her old home. The door opened as Jade approached with caution.<p>

"Jade Unser?" A blonde woman said looking at her.

"Are the person who called me?"

The blonde just gave her a small laugh and nodded a little bit. Jade stared at the woman in front of her with a curious look on her face. She never seen this woman in her life let alone knew her.

"What do you want?" Jade said looking at her. "Better yet, who the hell are you?" She added.

"Information about the club you run with and my name is June Stahl ATF."

Jade straighten up her body quick causing June to notice and smile a little bit.

"I won't do anything for you." Jade said crossing her arms staring at the blonde.

June laughed a little bit but smiled at her.

"You act as if you have a choice." June said leaning against the car. "You see Jade, I have a lot of stuff on you and I'm sure your club would like to hear all about them." She added.

"You don't have SHIT." Jade said looking at her with a glare in her a eyes. "You are nothing but a little agent who thinks that they can push over people to get information. Well I hate to break it to ya honey but you aren't getting shit out of me." She added.

Jade turned around on her heels starting to walk as June pushed away from the car.

"You know, your daughter she is starting to look more and more like her mother." June said causing Jade to stop walking her tracks. "You can see her father in her as well. I mean what it is. She is really a beautiful ten year old." She added.

June watched in the dark as Jade turned around slowly.

"Your bluffing." Jade said looking at her.

"Oh really?" June replied as she reached into the pocket on the inside of her jacket pulling out a envelope. "Here, see if I'm bluffing." She added holding it out.

Jade slowly reached out and grabbed the envelope from her hands and opened the top slowly. Pulling out several blown up pictures that pictured a small little girl with curly brown hair and that looked just like her with a hint of Juice appearing that is for sure. Flipping through the pictures, Jade was taken back by how much her daughter looked like her.

"So Ms. Unser, what is it going to be?" June said with a smirk. "Am I going to have to inform your pack that you've got a daughter and that one of the members if the father who I'm sure he doesn't know that you had her." She added.

Jade put the pictures back into the envelop and just stared at June who was waiting for a answer.

"Fine." Jade said staring at her as June just smiled.

_**~*HERE..Sexual Content a little further down but it starts in this part.**_*~

Jordana stared up at the ceiling of the small room that she was living in at the club house since Jax told her he didn't want her alone. Jax was gone yet again to visit his son in the hospital and she knew to see Tara.

"You awake?"

Jordana shifted her attentions towards the door to see Gemma standing there blocking the light from the hallway.

"Yes."

Gemma walked into the room and closed the door and turned on the small light sitting on the dresser that sat against the wall.

"I wanted to talk you about Jax." Gemma said as Jordana just laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What about him?" Jordana said looking at Gemma who sat down beside Jordana on the bed. "He is at the hospital." She added.

Gemma nodded at her and sighed.

"Jordana, I want you to be with my son." Gemma said which caught Jordana's attention. "Tara isn't good enough for my boy. You are the one who needs to be head bitch of this club when Clay can't ride anymore and the club votes Jax in as president. You need to be the one who is there not Tara." She added.

"Gemma, I love Jax and I will always love Jax. But I don't think we are the same people as we use to be." Jordana said sitting up in the bed. "We were young and besides I've seen how Jax lights up when somebody speaks about Tara or he hears her name. So I don't think me getting back with Jax is a option." She added.

Gemma looked down at the covers and grabbed a hold of Jordana's hand and held onto it.

"I can handle Jax, I can make sure you get on at the hospital tomorrow." Gemma said as Jordana stared at her. "You just need to convince Tara that Jax will not want her. You've got to get her to believe that Jax has only eyes for you. If you can do that, we can both get what we want. You want Jax I know you do and I don't want that bitch near him or Abel after he gets out." She added.

Jordana just looked at the woman in front of her. She knew better then to question Gemma about the motive behind this.

"Ok, fine." Jordana said causing a smile to go across Gemma's face.

"That's my girl." Gemma said leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Get to rest, you've got to be up in a few hours." She added.

Gemma walked out of the room turning off the light as she went leaving Jordana alone in the dark. Jordana got comfortable once more and pulled her tank top down a little bit as a knock on the door caused her to groan a bit.

"Gemma I said ok." Jordana said getting up from the bed letting her shorts fell down her hips just a bit.

Jordana snatched open the door to see Chibs standing there looking at her.

"Here to make sure that I'm being a good little hostage?" Jordana asked with a small laugh. "Well as can you see I'm being good." She added.

"No, I am actually here to see if you can help me with something."

She stared at him for a second as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like what?" Jordana asked.

Before she could react or say anything Chibs quickly claimed her mouth with his own catching her a bit off guard like she had done him earlier that day. Walking her backwards into the room, Chibs kicked the door closed with his boot. Breaking the kiss Jordana stepped away from him breathing heavy.

"Sorry." Chibs said as his accent came out.

Jordana stared at him once more with a blank expression on her face but for some reason shocking herself as well as Chibs she practically ran from the other side of the room and pulled him down and kissed his lips. Jordana wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"No we can't do this." Jordana said breaking the kiss and he left her down. "You have a wife, your almost old enough to be my dad! Besides it's a fake fantasy!" She added.

Chibs just stared at her for a few seconds as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Jordana was breathing heavy from the kiss, she walked closer to him as he looked straight a head into the darkness. Jordana slowly sat down on his lap causing a automatic reaction for him to put his hands on her hips.

"Look at me." Jordana said just above a whisper kind in a voice that she didn't think was her own.

Chibs turned his eyes up towards the woman on his lap. Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned down and caught his lips once more. Chibs pulled her tiny frame against his body deepening the kiss. Jordana moaned at the sudden contact of his tongue rubbing against the bottom lip of hers wanting access. Without thinking twice about is she opened mouth and let their tongues move almost at a rhythmic movement.

"If you stop me now, I'm going to really hurt you." Jordana said as Chibs broke the kiss this time. "Because I am going to do this one way or the other tonight. Take it willing or by force." She added with a laugh.

Chibs laughed at the comment and ran his hand through her hair.

"No need for violence darling, I'm very willing." Chibs said pushing his body against hers. "See?" He added.

Jordana bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. Chibs smiled a little bit as Jordana slowly stood up. Her eyes adjusted once more to the light as she grabbed her top and took it off then it let it fall to the floor leaving her standing there in her bra and shorts riding her hips. She put a piece of her lose brown hair behind her ear as he stood up from the bed.

"Get ready for that fanstsy darling." Chibs said just above a growl.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed just staring at her. Chibs peeled off his Jeans and t-shirt flinging them carelessly to the side and he lowered himself over Jordana. His tongue lips and fingers worshiped her body and Jordana quickly lost all her senses as he pulled her up in his arms and his lips worked down her body stopping to take each rosy tipped nipple in his mouth causing her body to arch up in his arms. Chibs's tongue worked down lower and dipped in her navel causing Jordana to wrap her arms tightly around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Jordana." He whispered against her skin. His own body demanding satisfaction, His tongue dipped lower running across the skin of her hips and down to her thighs.

Jordana moaned and pulled at him. He rose up above her looking down at her restless body, His hands went to either thigh and spread her gently under his gaze. His breath caught at her beauty and he seen the proof of her passion and wanting between her thighs. One big hand parted her moist folds and Jordana groaned.

Chibs smiled and his head lowered between her thighs and his tongue tasted her.

"Ahh." She whimpered as his tongue licked her slowly. Chibs kept his eyes on her as his tongue pleasured her. Her head thrashed back and forth. Chibs stopped licking her and his finger rubbed her nub till she was whimpering incoherently.

"Chibs!" Jordana screamed as her body arched off the bed. Chibs smiled bent to run his tongue back over her again and again till her body finally stopped trembling.

He looked up when he felt her hand tangle in his hair.

"I need you." She whispered.

Chibs crawled up her body stopping to kiss and nibble till he was over her. He kissed her easing his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. His hand came down to her thighs spreading her legs and he probed at her wet heat with his erection till he slid fully in her.

Jordana gasped at the fullness and whimpered into his mouth that was still pressed to her.

"Love, you're so sweet." He whispered against her lips.

Jordana wrapped her legs around his waist and moved against him.

He grunted and started thrusting into her. He could barely control himself. She felt so hot and tight, he thought he would explode with pleasure. His mind blanked out anything the mounting pleasure.

"Chibs." She whimpered over and over and she neared another climax.

He slid one arm under her hips and lifted her off the bed thrusting into her, trying to get closer and go deeper.

"So wet, so tight" He muttered as he continued to sink over and over into her wet heat.

She fell once again into a mindless pleasure calling his name and she held onto him for dear life, her hands grasping at his arms. Chibs groaned as he continued to thrust into her and felt his own release explode from him. He called her name as he came, his hips thrusting wildly into her core.

Finally he collapsed and laid his head on her shoulder. Their breathing was almost the same heavy rhythm. Jordana looked at his face in the dark then jumped suddenly when the door to the room just flew open. Jordana blinked a few times as the light from the hallway blinded her.

"My bad, I thought I heard somebody yelling for help." Juice said staring at Jordana who was holding the sheet to her chest.

"Yea I thought so too." Tig said as he stood there staring at Jordana.

She went to say something but quickly stopped as she noticed Chibs grabbing his clothes and quickly put them back on. He didn't bother looking back and walked towards the door.

"Hey boys."

Without another word he disappeared from the room leaving the two others staring at Jordana as if she was meat or something.

"So much for the fantasy everybody knew about." Tig said looking at Juice.

"GET OUT!"

Jordana stared at them trying to stay calm but quickly grabbed the lamp from the night stand beside her and threw it at the door which caused the two of them to run out of her room. As the door closed she quickly got up and tried to dodge the broken pieces of glass and locked the door knob.

"Ok no feelings what so fucking ever!" Jordana shouted as she walked back towards the bed. "Mission get Jax back wlil be a go in the morning." She added as she slid under the covers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes I know this chapter is short but it fits perfect with the way things are going. :) But as always read and review and enjoy! I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! I hope you guys like it! Let me know please. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade looked around the dimly lit room she had some how she got back in without being noticed. Hell none of the guys had been around when she showed back up at the club house. Still holding the envelope she had got from the ATF agent, Jade had yet to fall asleep after the event that took place. Being put in a position to keep her secret hidden that's all that running through her mind. She was never one of those girls who would snitch but now it starting to appear that's what she had to do.<p>

"Ava, I've got to keep you away from this life." Jade said as she pulled the pictures out once more.

Touching the pictures gently with her fingers she was still kind of in shock that how much her daughter was turning into just a carbon copy of her. She went to say something else but stopped as the door open and she jammed the pictures and the envelope under her pillow. Turning around she saw juice standing there looking at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast." Juice said as he walked into the room. "Are you ok? He added after looking at her for a few seconds.

Jade mental was cussing at her self because after ten years the man of her dreams could still read her like a book.

"Yes I'm fine, just a rough night sleeping." Jade said as she stood up. "But sure, I could use some food." She added.

"I bet with the few hours of Chibs and Jordana screaming two doors down, who could sleep?" Juice said causing Jade to stop walking. "What?" He added.

Jade just busted out laughing as he finished his comment about Jordana and Chibs. Shaking her head she just walked past him as she noticed some of the other guys almost were falling asleep at certain parts of the clubhouse.

"My sister slept with Chibs?" Jade asked in between her laughing fits.

Juice nodded at her as he rubbed his eyes due to the lack of sleep. Jade turned around as a sound of a door opened and Tig walked out of the room very slowly.

"How did you sleep?" Jade asked with a grin.

"Fuck you." Tig said walking past her tiny body.

"No thank you darling, I don't know what I might get." Jade said shaking her head.

He turned to look at her with his hand in a fist and was visibly trying to control his temper. Jade knew how his temper was in the morning, he hadn't changed at all over the years. Jordana slowly walked out of the room that was her temporary home wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her curves along with a halter top that tired around her neck and was low cut. The sound of her flip flops didn't surprise her sister.

"Damn." Tig said staring at his friend's ex old lady.

"Close your mouth before a fly goes inside." Jordana said looking at the older man in front of her.

Tig quickly shut his mouth as another door open caused the others to turn around to see Chibs walking out of the room. Jordana just shook her head and looked at her sister.

"Come on Jade, let's go get some breakfast." Jordana said with a smile. "Juice want to come with us since Jax said we are not to be left the fuck alone?" She added.

"I already invited your sister so sure." Juice said as Jordana just smiled. "Let's go." He added.

Jordana linked her arm with her sisters and followed Juice out the door as the rest of the guys watched the twins left.

"How in the hell did you fuck that and walk out like that?" Tig asked looking at his long time friend.

"Let's just say that the fantasy is now out of her system." Chibs said avoiding Tig's stare.

"Wow." Tig said shaking his head. "Who got to you? Gemma am I right?" He added.

Chibs just stared a head for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tig." Chibs said looking at him. "Come on let's go to the garage." He added.

"Bullshit, you know very damn well what I'm talking about." Tig said slamming his glass on the bar top. "You have been at that girls beck and call for almost TEN years bro. That bitch would call and your ass went a running. Don't you sit there and fucking tell me when a guy has the hots for some damn woman. I might be a sex crazed idiot but I'm not blind. What the hell happened last night? I mean I know you fucked her but seriously what the fuck happened?" He added.

Chibs just shook his head and walked out of the clubhouse with Tig hot on his tail. Jordana looked up from her bike to see the two men walking out.

"Hey Jade, you know the fantasy?" Jordana said in a loud voice knowing the other two could hear her. "It wasn't all that I expected. It actually sucked." She added with a grin looking at her sister.

"Really? Damn that bad?" Jade asked as Jordana nodded her head. "Damn, now we know. But enough. Let's go eat." She added.

Juice shook his head as he watched his ex flame climb onto the back of her sister's bike.

"You will ride your bike if I had to tie your ass to the thing." Juice said nodding towards Jade's pride.

"Uh huh." Jade said shaking her head. "Let's go." She added.

Juice quickly led the way with Jordana close behind him. Jade held onto her sister's waist as they hit bumps. Tig looked at Chibs who was shaking his head.

"Bloody bitch."

"And you say you don't have shit for her?" Tig asked looking down at him. "At least we know your out of her system." He added.

Tig climbed on his bike and quickly pulled out into the street leaving Chibs alone for a few seconds who shook his head clearing his mind and started off down the road.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys another chapter! Maybe this one will post on time! I need some serious reviews to know if I'm doing a good job! Let me know what you guys think please. I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry I have this working out in my favor." June said as looked at papers in front of her in a make shift office at the local jail. "I have a few contacts that are actually already working out as we speak." She added.<p>

June remained silent for a few minutes before hanging up her phone and looking up only to jump to see Jade standing there looking at her.

"A few contacts huh? So why me?" Jade said as she walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"Because nobody would suspect little ol you now would they?" June said looking at her. "Your the girl who is in love with a drug runner, gun smugger, and a druggie. Don't deny the part I said when you are in love with him because hun, I can see it in your eyes." She added.

Jade just shook her head as she sat down in front of her.

"What we had was a long time ago, but what do you need to know?" Jade said looking at her.

"Everything." June said staring at the young woman in front of her. "I want to know every sort of details you can give me. I want to make sure I get these men behind bars were they belong." She added.

The small room seemed to have gotten smaller to Jade as she stared at the ATF agent in front of her with a blank face.

"I really don't know much, honestly." Jade said trying to put on a good acting job hoping the bitch would buy it. "I just know that sometimes they take long trips at times no more than a week. They always left us girls in Charming. They would sometimes come back with moneys and some guns. Nothing to serious." She added.

"You don't think trafficking guns are serious?" June asked with a raised eye brow. "You've been around those biker idiots for to long." She added.

Jade just let a laugh slip past her lips and shook her head.

"You see that's where you wrong." Jade said looking at her. "I haven't been around them in ten years up til last week. I am a girl who loves bikes and yes I had a relationship with a biker. But I always knew my place within the club." She added.

"So you pretty much just laid down on your back then and opened your legs to any of male members who wanted a turn?" June said knowing that it would light a fuse within Jade.

Jade's eyes widen within a matter of seconds. She slowly stood up and looked at her with a look of pure hate in her dark eyes.

"You want to pretend you know everything let me make something perfectly damn clear to your ass." Jade said as she stared at her. "I know nothing more then you do about those men. You want to lock them up and put them behind bars because you think it's right? Bullshit, you want something to further your damn pathetic career." She added.

June just sat there in her chair and had a look of amusement on her face.

"I don't buy that." June said looking at her. "You know a lot more then you are telling me. And I'll make sure you tell me before to long." She added.

Jade just stared at her with fire in her eyes.

"I will tell you this, guns yes drugs yes murder maybe." Jade said looking at her. "But as for where I know nothing about where." She added.

"Then find out." June said with no emotion. "I want you to find out every little detail Jade. If you don't they will find out you've got a kid and one of their members is the father. I wonder what the price would be for lying to the club? Death?" She added.

Jade went to say something but stopped as the door opened to reveal her father standing there looking a bit confused to see his daughter sitting in the room with the woman who is wanting to take down Samcro.

"Hello Wayne." June said looking at the Sheriff with a smile. "She was just looking for you." She added.

"Hi daddy." Jade said trying to calm her self. "I wanted to talk to you about probation." She added.

June raised an eye brow at him as he shut the door walking his daughter out of the room. Wayne looked at his daughter with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't want you near that woman." Wayne said looking at his daughter. "But come on, I'll get the details." He added.

Without another word, Jade quickly followed her father to his office in the back of the jail and nodded at Andy who was staring at her.

"The judge ordered that you have 400 hours of community service as well as fine of 2300 dollars." Wayne said looking over the paper work.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jade asked looking her dad who nodded. "Wow. Next time I try to still a bike remind me never do it around Jordana." She added.

Wayne just laughed at the comment and nodded.

"How is your sister?" Wayne asked closing the file.

"She actually went to a job invite at the hospital." Jade said nodding at her. "I've got to head to work, Juice is waiting outside." She added.

Her father just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Jade, I have never been the one to question your choices." Wayne said looking at his youngest daughter. "Are you with him again?" He added.

"No dad, what Juice and I had was years ago. We were teenagers." Jade said looking at her dad with a small smile. "When the probation stuff is up, I plan on leaving I'm sorry. So I won't start up a relationship when I'm going to leave." She added.

He only nodded at her as she stood up, Jade walked around the desk and hugged her father tightly around the neck.

"I'll have Jordana come by and see you later today." Jade said as she walked out the door.

Wayne stared at the door as he watched her go. June appeared in the door way and looked at him.

"You know you can convince her to help us." June said as she stared at him. "You don't want her near them, so convince her." She added.

"She is adult, she can make up her own mind." Wayne said staring up at the woman in front of her. "Just like my other girl. Both stubborn but yet have a smart head on their shoulders. Good luck." He added.

June just grinned at him as he got out of his chair and walked out of the jail with officer Andy behind him. She shook her head as she walked backed into her office. Jade waved at her father as they pulled out into the street. Andy watched as Wayne just shook his head.

"Gotta love kids." Andy said as Wayne just shoot him a look.

Jordana walked out of the hospital with a grin on her face as she saw Jax sitting on his bike near the curve.

"Are you my ride or did ya come to see Tara?" Jordana asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Can I say both?" Jax asked looking at her with a grin.

She shook her head as she leaned against the bike facing the hospital.

"I can deal with that." Jordana said with a small laugh. "I got the job." She added.

"Congrats." Jax said putting his arm around her shoulders. "What floor?" he added.

Jordana looked down at the ground then back up at him putting a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"She told me that since I was a RN and I did a special training for babies with defects they want me to be on Abels case." Jordana said staring at Abel's father.

Jax let a small smile slip past his lips causing Jordana to smile back.

"Two of my best girls will be there for my son." Jax said kissing her cheek.

Jordana pretend to be happy about the comment and smiled at him.

"Yep we will do wonders." Jordana said as Tara walked out of the hospital looking at the two of them with a glare. "Speaking of Tara." She added.

Jax turned his attention to Tara and got up and kissed her lips gently as she got to him. Jordana just stared at her as Tara shot her a small smile.

"I'll catch up with you after work." Jax said releasing her from the hug. "I've got to take Jordana to see my mom and got to run around then I'll come pick you up." He added.

"I'll catch you in the morning Tara." Jordana said with a grin. "I'm working with you on Abel's case." She added.

Jordana saw the panic in Tara's eyes even though she remained straight face.

"Ok see you then." Tara said trying to act professional.

Jordana gave her a grin as she got on the back of Jax's bike and wrapped her arms around his waste. Tara was shooting daggers at her. As soon as Jax's back was turned from Tara, Jordana turned around and blew a kiss at her which caused the young woman anger to boil.


	15. Chapter 15

**I can honestly sit here and say I never expected this story to make it to 15 chapters at all. I was thinking it was like the others and just fade out of my mind. But the muse is still alive and kicking :) I love this story! I hope you guys like it! I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! Read and Review...Read and Enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Stop fucking following me." Jade said turning around to see Tig standing there looking at her. "I'm a adult I can handle myself around here." She added.<p>

"I am only doing what I was told to do." Tig replied looking at her. "Don't like it? Talk to Jax and Clay." He added.

Jade just stared at him with a glare as she saw Jax and Jordana pulling up to the garage. She quickly made a beeline for the two of them with Tig standing in his spot.

"Jackson!" shouted Jade with a glare.

Jordana looked up at the sound of her twin shouting his full name which meant she was pissed off about something. Jax backed his bike into it's resting spot and stared at her as he killed the motor.

"What?" Jax asked looking at her.

"Can you tell your damn goons to stop following my every damn fucking step?" Jade said looking at her. "I'm at the garage for heavens sakes. It isn't like the damn bastard is going to have the damn balls to come here and attack me. I can't even go fucking pee without having Tig up my ass and wait outside the damn door." She added.

Jordana handed him the helmet and just stared at her sister who seemed more uneasy. Jade just stared at him for a second waiting for a response. Jax shook his head as he stood up from the bike.

"Look Jade, you guys haven't been here that long and trouble was here before you got here." Jax said as she stared at him. "With the fact that the two of you are twins and look pretty damn identical I am not going to chance that. Look Jade, this is for your own protection." He added.

"That's what my Beretta pistol is for Jax." Jade said with almost a hiss.

Jax knew Jade was stubborn like her sister but it was appearing that the stubborn streak was more so within Jade then Jordana.

"Jade, they are just trying to help honey." Gemma said looking at the young woman in front of her. "You guys are like family. We don't want something to happen to you two." She added.

"Look Gemma no offense but I've protecting my self for ten years." Jade said crossing her arms. "And I've been doing a damn good job of it." She added.

"Well you weren't in Charming then were you?" Gemma said with a raised eye brow. "When the two of you stepped foot back into Charming it set most of the damn others into alert mode. You two are valuable pieces of information. Rather it be with the Mayans or that bitch ATF agent who showed up." She added.

Jade looked at Jordana who was staring at her.

"You just had to fucking drug me and bring me back to this fucking hell hole." Jade said with a hiss. "I never wanted to come back to this place. Too many damn memories, I hate you." She added.

Jordana went to say something but stopped as Jade walked off leaving the three adults alone in their spots. Gemma grabbed Jordana's arm and led her to the office while Jax went in the direction of Jade.

"I got it bro." Jax said as Tig walked away without another word.

Jade sat down on a stack of tires in the back of the garage as he anger was brewing. Juice looked at his ex girlfriend as she sat there in the dark.

"It isn't so bad." Juice said causing Jade to stare at him.

"Really? I left this place for a reason Juice." Jade said shaking her head. "I don't want to fucking be here." She added.

Juice wiped his grease hands on a rag before throwing it off to the side. Jade looked at him as he walked closer getting in between her legs.

"I know that Jordana brought you here while you were drugged but we both know that you would never came back another way." Juice said as Jade turned her head to look away from him. "But being here isnt' that bad. We are all family." He added.

"Not anymore." Jade said just above a whisper.

"But at one time you thought of us all as one family." Juice said grabbing her chin turning her head to make her face him. "I loved you then and I love you now Jade. Sure it's been ten years and a man has to get some from something but it never made me want to stop wanting what we had then." He added.

Jade tried to keep a smile hidden on her face but with Juice simple mind caused her to let it spread across her face.

"Juice we were young and idiots back then." Jade said staring at him. "You were my first love and I will always love you. But being in love with you? I don't think I can do that again." She added.

Juice stared at her hands that were in front of her. Before Jade could react, Juice captured her lips with his own. Jade was trying to fight her body's action with her mind trying to tell her to do something but her body was doing another. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, but what shocked her more than that was the spark she had felt for this man was still there. Juice broke the kiss and looked at Jade who had her eyes closed.

"Jade can I talk to you?"

Jade quickly opened her eyes to see her sister standing there. She nodded at her sister as Juice moved out of the way and let her get down from her seat. Juice smiled to himself as he walked back over to working on a bike he was working on. Jordana looked at her sister with a raised eye brow.

"Wanna explain that?" Jordana asked as they walked away from the dark of the garage.

"Nope." replied Jade as they entered the sunlight.

Jordana put her sunglasses on her face and looked at her sister.

"The other day I had the power company turn on the power at the old house." Jordana said causing Jade to look at her. "Also the cable people suppose to be there today. I figured that we could stay there unless you want to stay at Gemma and Clays." She added.

"Old house it is." Jade said rather quickly.

Jordana just laughed a little bit and nodded.

"I start work tomorrow morning and I'm on Abel's case." Jordana said causing Jade to look at her. "Yes Jax's abel." She added.

"I've got a question." Jade said as her sister looking at her. "What happen between you and Chibs last night?" She added.

Jordana looked down a little bit then just shrugged.

"We slept together and it appears that the fantasy was all it was." Jordana said nodding at her. "I mean it wasn't half bad actually. But I am in love with Jax still Jade." She added

"In love with Jax? Isn't he in love with Tara?" Jade asked as Jordana just nodded at her. "I mean he has that look in his eyes. Jordana what are you going to do?" She added putting her hands on her hips.

Jordana just laughed at the way her sister was standing in front of her causing her to look more like their mother.

"Let's just say that I'm going to win back my first love." Jordana said with a smile. "I believe it won't take much." She added.

"I'm not a expect on love but Jor but doesn't the guy have to want you back before you win him?" Jade asked with a raised eye brow.

She went to say something but stopped as Gemma walked out of the office and over to the two of them.

"How about us girls take the rest of the day off and go do somethings around town?" Gemma asked with a smile.

"I'll take a rain check on that one." Jade said looking up at her. "I've got to finish working a bike that some guy brought in this morning." She added.

Gemma looked at Jordana who nodded at her.

"Sure, I don't start working til in the morning." Jordana said nodding at her. "When we get back if you are finished we will go to the other house." She added.

Jade nodded at her as Jordana and Gemma left. Jade turned around on her heels and walked back into the garage that was buzzing with noise.

"Let's go hack sack, I'm going to teach you how to fix a motor." Jade said as Half Sack stared at her with a confused look.

She laughed a little as she started working on the bike in front of her. Juice stared at her from a far as Tig stared at him.

"Tap it already or forget it." Tig said with a grin.

Juice rolled his eyes as he away leaving Tig standing there beside Happy.

"What? Was it something I said?" Tig asked as Happy just shook his head and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys another chapter for you! :) I really do enjoy this chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoy. I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jordana looked at Donna walking out of the store leaving a few things behind after not being able to pay for them. Gemma stared at the stuff for a few seconds before nodding at the cashier who rung up what Donna had left behind.<p>

"Family always sticks together." Gemma said looking at Jordana. "Remember that." She added.

Jordana grabbed the bags and followed Gemma out of the store and over to where Donna was putting her bags into the back of a old beat up pick up truck. Gemma turned around and grabbed the bags from Jordana's hands and held it out in front of Donna.

"Take it." Gemma said looking at her. "We are family." She added.

"I married Opie not the club." Donna said refusing to take the food that was behind held in front of her.

Gemma put the bag on the hood of the truck and looked at Donna. Jordana looked at people who passed as they stared at the two other women.

"This isn't about pride Donna." Jordana said looking at her. "I can understand where your coming from. I left town and had to learn how to do things the right way. Living on money that you earned through hard work and sweat. I am not going to sit here and say that what they do as work doesn't involve hard work and sweat because all three of us know that it does. This isn't charity, this is a way for the women to stick together. We support each other rather it's to help pay bills or buy food for the family." She added.

Gemma stood back in shock at how well Jordana was trying to convince Donna. Donna stared at Jordana for a few seconds before looking at the bag of food.

"Just to make this clear, I am not taking this because you guys want me to." Donna said as she grabbed the bag. "I'm doing it because my kids need it." She added.

"Crystal." Jordana said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Donna got into the truck leaving the two other women alone standing on the sidewalk. Jordana watched her disappear in sight.

"I have my work cut out for me after all." Gemma said letting a grin go across her face.

"Come on, let's go do the rest of your stuff." Jordana said shaking her head. "But I learned from the best." She added.

Gemma winked at her as they climbed into Gemma's SUV. Jordana smiled as they started down the street to finish the errands that Gemma wanted to do before the day was done.

"I'm going to talk to Jax tonight." Jordana said as Gemma drove.

"About?"

Jordana just stared out the window for a few minutes.

"I'm going to pretty much well make him see while I'm the better of the two of us." Jordana said with a small grin.

"Good, because my boy needs the best and it isn't her." Gemma said as she pulled to a stop at a red light. "I know you left to protect my son and I would have done the same thing. You are like my daughter Jordana, I want what is best for you as well. You protected him because you love him and still do. I want him to realize that you are the better choice." She added.

Jordana nodded at her as they started driving once more. Gemma pulled to another stop and smiled at her.

"You can stay in the car, I'll only be a few minutes." Gemma said grabbing her purse from her in between the seats.

She nodded at the older woman who got out of the suv left it running. Jordana grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and checked the time. Shaking her head she looked around before she could do anything else she felt her body being jerked around the SUV that was in park. She opened her eyes only for a quick second to see the car was spinning around. She let out screams as the hood started to smoke.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Jordana as she noticed through the thick smoke a truck backing up and leaving.

Jordana quickly tried opening the door only to to notice that the door was jammed from being hit repeated in the front. The smoke was getting black which Jordana knew was a real bad sign. She tried to undo the seat belt only to find it wouldn't let go either.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" shouted Jordana as she struggled with it. "HELP ME!" she added.

Gemma was already at the car trying to open the doors but was pounding in the doors and yelling for help. Jordana let out a scream as a break came flying through the passenger side window.

"FUCK THAT COULD HAVE HIT ME!" shouted Jordana as she struggled with the seat belt not bothering to look to see who it was.

"Who cares, I'm getting ya."

Jordana looked up to see Tig on the driver side basing in the window with his elbow. She turned head to see Chibs leaning through the window and quickly cut the seat belt off of her body.

"I'm too old for this damn shit, I don't need to be saving damn your life every time I turn around." Chibs said as he helped Jordana through the broken glass.

"Then next time let me dye!" Jordana shouted with a glare.

He went to say something else but both of them quickly was knocked to the ground as were Tig and Gemma as the SUV blew up in the parking lot.

"This is getting fucking old." Jordana said as she hit the pavement.

She rolled over and pushed her self off the concrete to see Gemma being helped up by Tig. Gemma let out a breath she had been holding as she noticed Jordana standing there besides Chibs.

Chibs put the knife back onto it's holder on his waste as they walked over to the other two. Jordana shook her head.

"Well I needed a new car." Gemma said staring at her car.

"I'm damn glad I left my pocket book at the office." Jordana said staring at the burning car.

Gemma let a laugh slip past her lips as Jordana rubbed her shoulder. Tig nodded at Chibs who just glared at him.

"You three go a head and leave." Gemma said nodding at them. "We don't need her being in the news." She added.

"I'll walk." Jordana said nodding at them.

"Go with Tig." Gemma said nodding at the man.

Jordana raised an eye brow at her even though she knew it was impossible to try to change Gemma's mind. Tig grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to his bike.

"By the way, where you guys here?" Gemma asked as she turned around.

"Just in the neck of the woods, got lucky." Tig said wiggling his eye brow. "Had to take care of some business." He added.

"In other words, you guys got laid." Jordana said as she climbed onto Tig's bike.

Tig just laughed and nodded causing her to groan.

"See you guys soon." Gemma said as the sounds of the cop cars were getting closer.

Jordana took a deep breath as Tig took off. Chibs was close behind them trying not to let his honest emotions get the best of him as he road.

"Now Tig, you know what it feels like to get it from behind." Jordana said moving her hips against his lower back causing him to growl.

"Stop it." Tig said as they turned a corner. "I dont need to crash missy." He added.

Jordana laughed a little bit as she held tighter onto his waist. Tig knew what she was doing as she stuck her ass a little bit more as they pulled into the garage ramp. Jade quickly ran out of the garage as she saw her sister approach.

"Mom called." Jax said as he walked up to Chibs. "How is she?" He added looking at her.

"She's fine, bitchy but fine." Chibs said as he got off his bike.

Jordana glared at him as she handed Tig the small helmet as she got off the bike.

"I'm fine Jax." Jordana said as Jade walked to her sister's side. "I'm fine." She added looking at Jade.

Tig looked down at his helmet as the others watched him as he reached inside and touched it and pulled it hand back out with blood on his finger tips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, another chapter. I really enjoy this story. And I'm glad you guys like it as well. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it. Thank you Tigger and IloveAmie for review! Means a lot. But here is another chapter. Enjoy! Read and Review...read and joy!**

* * *

><p>"You can't stay out of trouble can you?" Wayne asked looking at Jordana who was sitting on a exam table getting stitches in her head.<p>

"It wasn't like I asked for it." Jordana said looking at him. "I was sitting in a car and the next thing I know, it was getting rammed by a big ass truck." She added.

Jade sat in a chair against the wall a staring at her sister in amazement.

"Still want to be here?" Jade asked as Jordana threw a glare at her.

"It seemed like you wanted to be here earlier when I caught you making out with Juice in the garage." Jordana said turning the table to Jade as their father turned and looked at her.

Jade just glared at her sister before looking at him with a bright smile.

"Nothing happened honestly, it was a innocent little kiss." Jade said as he stared at her.

"I'm sure it was." Jordana said mumbling causing Jade to get up and hit her leg.

Wayne shook his head at his daughter knowing they were just like their mother. Jordana jumped a little bit as Tara pulled on one of the stitches. Jade knew that the doctor did not like her twin at all.

"I'll go talk to Gemma she is outside waiting." Wayne said leaving the three ladies alone.

Jade looked at Tara who was tugging the stitches a little harder then normal. Jordana was hissing and jumping but remained silent about the treatment.

"I think you can loosen up on that." Jade said looking at Tara.

"And who is the doctor here?" Tara said as she pulled on the stitches as she looked at Jade.

Jade remain quiet like her sister. After a few more minutes she was putting a white bandage on Jordana's head. Jade watched knowing her sister was thinking something. Tara took off her gloves and threw them on the tray beside her. Jordana quickly shot up from the exam table and grabbed Tara by her throat and roughly threw her against the wall. Jade stood there beside the door as if she was playing look out.

"I am a RN bitch." Jordana said staring at her. "I would have NEVER NOT numb a patient before putting stitches in their head regardless of anything. You want to cause me pain? Just remember I can do a lot worse damage then you ever could." She added.

"You are nothing but a sheriffs daughter who ran with a pack of bikers and became their pussy bitch." Tara said with a hiss.

Jade knew that wasn't the thing to say to her sister.

"Did you forget while you were away in medical school Tara that your ass also ran with those bikers?" Jordana said quickly turning her around to see the tattoo on her lower back. "Seems like you were also their pussy bitch." She added pushing Tara's face into the wall.

Jade saw her father coming and grabbed her sister's arm pulling her away from Tara before their father could reach the room. The door opened and Tara held her throat a little bit as Wayne walked in. Jade and Jordana were holding each other as if they were appearing to be scared.

"Tara attacked her." Jade said trying to make her breathing heavy.

Jordana was breathing heavy and started to go after Tara once more but Jade tighten her grip around her waist.

"I'm going to break your skinny bimbo ass in half!" shouted Jordana as she was kicking.

The door to the room opened up and Jax was standing there with Gemma both.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jax said looking at the three women.

"Your lovely bimbo bitch of a girlfriend attacked my sister!" shouted Jade as Jordana was glaring at Tara. "You do something about this Jax, or I'm going to let my sister beat her ass next time." She added.

Jax stared at Tara with a glare while Gemma was holding a small back as Wayne walked his girls out of the room with Gemma close behind them.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Jax asked looking at her. "You attack a patient? Better yet you attack Jordana. What the hell are you thinking?" He added.

"Jax she attacked me!" shouted Tara with a glare. "That bitch attacked me when I got done with her damn stitches." She added.

Jax stared for a few seconds before just shaking his head.

"Look, those two have never lied to me in the past and I highly doubt they will start now." Jax replied as Tara stood there in disbelieve. "You better straighten your shit up Tara, because I can't have you attack my friends because you don't like them." He added.

Before Tara could reply Jax walked out of the exam room shaking his head. Jordana looked at Jade as they waited outside.

"You can't be left alone." Jade said looking at her twin. "We know you can't sleep for eight hours. So I already asked if I could take the rest of the day off." She added.

"I'll be fine." Jordana said looking at her. "Besides it's just a little bump." She added.

Jade just raised an eye brow at her as Jax walked out of the hospital with his anger boiling.

"Look Jordana, sorry about Tara she isn't so thrilled that you are back." Jax said as Jordana stared at her. "You know new old lady and the old girl don't normally get along." He added.

"No shit Jax, but that didn't give her a right to attack her." Jade said with almost a hiss. "I'll perfectly make sure your lovely girlfriend has a disfigured face if she touches her." She added.

Gemma smiled at the protection that Jade had for her sister. Even thought she didn't if Tara had attacked her for real or not.

"I'm going to get back to the garage because we've got to make a trip out of town for maybe a few days." Jax said as the three women nodded. "I had hack sack bring the rental car that Jordana had gotten. It's over there. The keys should be in the arm rest." He added.

Jordana looked at the rental car and nodded at him as he hugged his mom. He quickly left the three women as Wayne had also left before he came outside. All three watched him leave til he disappeared from sight.

"Do you want to tell me why you did that?" Jordana said looking at her twin.

"What ever do you mean?" Jade asked as they walked towards the car.

Gemma let the smile spread across her face as she noticed Tara standing there at the entrance of the hospital.

"Tell them that she attacked me." Jordana said as she got into the driver seat.

Jade opened the door to the back seat and saw Tara staring at them with a glare that could kill if it was meant to. Gemma was already in the passenger seat.

"You said you wanted to win back Jax and I figured since I am here for a year I might as well help." Jade said as she closed the door. "Besides I hate that bitch anyways at this point." She added.

Jordana smiled at her sister in the rear view mirror as Gemma turned her attention to Jade who was smiling at Gemma.

"Glad to see you understand." Gemma said as Jade stared at her. "I want this girl right here to be the head of the family. I do not and I repeat do not want that bitch up there to be a head of it because lord knows what kind of shit she will bring to the club." She added.

Jade nodded in agreement and looked out the window with wide eyes as she saw June standing there leaning against her car looking at all of them.

"Great that ATF bitch." Gemma said nodding out the driver side window.

Jordana looked at the blonde woman standing there smoking a cigarette. Gemma shook her head as Jordana pulled out of the parking lot.

"That bitch has been hounding people around here to get some information." Gemma said as she lit a cigarette of her own. "She has hounded your dad." She added.

"And me." Jade said as Gemma turned her head to look at her. "She tried to get me to spill things about the club. But I told her I knew nothing." She added.

Gemma nodded her head at Jade.

"Good girl, we don't need anymore of her kind around this town." Gemma said as she took a puff. "Because we all remember what happens to rats." She added.

"Death." Jordana said as she turned down a street.

Jade suddenly felt her heart pound in her chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys another chapter for you! I am really enjoying this story! For those of you who have reviewed thank you! And others who have put on favorite and alert. Thank you as well. But I only own Jade and Jordana that's it! I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Let me know!**

* * *

><p>"You've been acting a little off since we dropped Gemma off earlier." Jordana said as she walked out of the kitchen in their old home. "Are you ok?" She added<p>

"Yes Jordana, I'm just thinking about somethings." Jade said as she turned her attention to the TV that was on.

Jordana sat down beside her sister on the couch and stared a head.

"About that kiss that I saw earlier." Jordana said as Jade let out a groan. "What?" She added.

"Nothing happen Jordana damn." Jade said as she stared at her with a glare. "It was a innocent kiss my god, it isn't like I am going to just jump in the damn bed and fuck him the next chance I get." She added.

Jordana just raised an eye brow at her sister.

"Sure you won't." Jordana said as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "We both know you haven't had sex in what? A three years? Your lovely fuck buddy was pissed when you stopped calling. So we all know you've got itch that needs to be scratched" She added.

"Like you had before the man fucked you and walked off?" Jade said with a hiss.

Jade knew that comment was liking putting salt on a open wound with Jordana. Jordana just stared at her sister for a few seconds before just looking away.

"No just like the bitch who didn't know a difference between a dick and a dildo." Jordana said trying to make her sister laugh. "It had been a while and he was going to give it to me so I took it. Him leaving? Not a problem trust me, I can deal with a vibrator or a dildo just like a man.

Jade let a laugh slip past her lips as Jordana just grinned. Jordana grabbed the DVD remote and quickly turned it on and grinned brightly as the movie started to play.

"Oh god no please." Jade said as she looked at her sister. "The Fast and The Furious.." She added.

Jordana just grinned at her sister nodding.

"There is something about engines that calms me down." Jade said causing Jordana to bust out laughing.

Jade shook her head at her sister as the movie started to play. Jordana put the bowl in between the two of them as she turned her back against the arm rest so she was facing Jade.

"Talk to me Jesse this aint working brothera." Jordana said as Jade just groaned. "Your fuel mag has a nasty hole thats why your unloading in third. I told you it was third, shut up." She added with a grin.

Jordana just moaned at the sight of the actor who played Vince. Jade shook her head.

"I do not understand your liking of that man." Jade said as she stared at her twin. "I mean we are twins we are suppose to have like the same taste in something." She added.

"We are suppose to have some similar taste but not everything." Jordana said with a grin. "I don't question your liking of that Alabama boy now do I?" She added.

Jade grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her twin who busted out laughing and quickly started to throw popcorn back at her. Both of them were in laughing fits as they tried to watch the movie. Jordana stretched as she stood up and noticed that the movie was at the part she didn't really care for.

'I'm going to go and check the guards." Jordana said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Beer always make them chipper." She added.

Jade shook her head as she just watched the movie. Jordana grabbed two of them and walked out of the front door and stepped on to the front steps and saw Juice sitting on the top step and Tig walking back and forth in the front yard.

"On the house boys." Jordana said causing Juice to jump at the sudden voice. "Sorry." She added with a hint of laughter.

She held out the cold beer bottles and they were quickly taken off her hands. Jade watched her sister through the small crack of a curtain. She was thankful the lights were off and no one was paying attention to her.

"You know Juice, your too damn jumpy to be a guard dog." Jordana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you off the meds?" She added.

Juice glared at her as he took a swallow of the beer. Tig laughed at the comment as he kept walking.

"Ok Mr. only does it from behind sit down your making me sick." Jordana said pointing at the steps. "We are both awake we aren't asleep yet." She added.

Tig just took another swallow of the beer and sat down this grass.

"Dude, I'm not going to bite you." Jordana said with a raised eye brow. "Now Juice? I am not sure about him." She added.

"Sorry I don't swing that way." Juice said looking at him. "Not in prison." he added.

Jade let a small laugh slip past her lips as she heard the comment. She shook her head and walked into her old bedroom which hadn't changed in years. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a picture frame from it's spot. She touched the picture that Jordana took three years before she left. It was a picture of Juice and Jade in a pool with Jade sitting on the steps and Juice behind her holding her. She put the picture back and grabbed another one. This time it was the day that Jade had gotten her bike for the first time and Juice was beside her doing the thumbs up sign and grinning like a idiot. She laughed at the door opened open revealing Jordana.

"I'm going to head to bed." Jordana said looking at her twin. "Tig and Juice are playing guard dogs tonight. Since I've got to start work in the morning, if you bring him in Jade make sure it's some what quiet because I start a twelve hour shift." She added.

Jade stared at her sister with a raised eye brow.

"We are twins remember we have that damn link thingie." Jordana said with a grin. "So don't hurt his dick too bad." Shea dded.

Jade grabbed a stuffed animal from the dresser top and threw it at her sister. Jordana laughed as the bear hit her in the face.

"Go get the itch taken care of." Jordana said as she closed the door behind her.

Jade shook her head as she put the picture back on the dresser and touched the set of keys to her bike she had put there when they got there earlier. Jade walked over to her closet and grabbed a loose jacket and grabbed the keys. Jordana stood on the inside of the bathroom with the door open and grinned as Jade slowly tried to not make any noise.

"Thats my girl." Jordana said as she walked to her bedroom without being seen by her sister.

Jade walked out of the front door causing both Tig and Juice to stare at her.

"I felt like going for a ride on my bike." Jade said looking at Juice. "Juice, you can go with me. Tig you stay here with Jordana." She added.

Tig just stared at her for a second before nodding at her. Juice followed Jade around to the car port area and saw her bike beside Jordana's. Jade climbed on her bike and turned the key causing the motor to come to life. She was smiling as she crank the car causing it to roar louder. Jordana was smiling from her window as she watched her sister slowly drive out of the garage. Jade smiled at Juice as she waited for him to get on his bike.

"Come on, I want to talk alone." Jade said as she pulled off onto the street with Juice close behind her.

The door opened to the house as Jordana walked out onto the porch into the night air and watched til the tail lights disappeared.

"You set them up didn't you?" Tig asked as he walked up to Jordana.

"Your a smart cookie." Jordana said winking at him. "Come on in the house Tig, make your self at home. Drink all the beer you want it's Jade's not mine and I'm about to take a shower. Somebody might be in the house." She added.

Tig followed her into the house and even was eying her body up and down. Jordana shook her head knowing what he was doing. She got inside the door and closed it as Tig walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be out of the shower in maybe twenty minutes." Jordana said as she leaned against the kitchen door. "Chips are in the cabinet and beer is in the fridge and you know how to cook don't you? If not take out menus are right there. I don't know if the places are still open but yea." She added.

Tig laughed at her as she walked off leaving him alone. Jordana grabbed her shorts and tank top from her head and walked into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it behind her. _No need for accidents right?_ Jordana thought as she turned the shower on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys another chapter, yes I know it's short very short it will work I hope. But Yea..I only own Jade and Jordana. But I hope you guys like! Read and Review...BUT BUT BUT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING SEXUAL CHAPTER! SEX SEX SEX SEX! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! LOL HERE YOU GO AMMMMBER! :)<strong>_

"Admit it, you actually enjoy riding." Juice said as they pulled up a wood area. "And lovely you bring me to the spot where I asked you out." He added.

Jade shook her head with some what as a smile as they walked towards a small bench near the woods.

"Kind of creepy at night don't ya thing?" Jade said looking around.

"Yea just a bit." replied Juice as they sat down.

Jade looked around as the wind blew.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Because I know that I care for you still Jade." Juice replied looking at her. "I am not going to pretend and act as if I got over you when I haven't. Sorry if that pisses you off." He added.

Jade just her head as as the wind blew a bit harder.

"Go to my bike and get that blanket." Jade said nodding at her. "Please." She added.

Juice done what he was asked with any questions. Jade quickly got up from the bench and walked over to a small area which had more brushes and tree covering. Juice returned to see Jade's jacket on the bench, as he walked a little further he saw her shoes laying on the ground with her socks.

"A trail of clothes?" Juice asked with a small laugh.

He shook his head as he passed Jade's t-shirt on the ground and saw her jeans only a few inches away. Jade stood there in a half smile as he looked at her as she stood there in nothing but her bra and thong. She laughed at his reaction as he quickly put the blanket down on the ground.

"Eager are we?" Jade said as she looked at him in the dark.

She leaned up kissing him, shivering when his tongue pushed in her laid her down on the blanket and stripped his clothes as she watched with fascination. "Wow its even bigger than I remember." she said laughing.

"Yeah, well he's so big cause he missed you so much."

Jade pulled him down on top of her and kissed him like a starving person. His lips moved from her lips, down the skin of her neck to her nipples drawing her deep in his mouth, his mouth moving down her soft skin , his tongue swirling over her navel. Jade caught his head in her hands her hips rising under him. "I need you." She pleaded.

"I need you too." His lips whispered against her skin. His hands ran down her thighs parting them as he went, his thumbs tickling the sensitive skin, his mouth teasing as he licked the sensitive skin. "Juiccee." She pleaded.

He dipped his tongue finally to taste her and she moaned at the pleasure. He ran his tongue over her pulsing heat and Jade tightened her grip on his head pushing her hips toward him. He ran his tongue over her again and again building her to a fever pitch until she was crazy with need, begging and pleading to come. He growled and slid back up her body, the friction making her cry with need. He crushed his mouth to hers and drew his hips back and lurched forward impaling her on his hard length.

Jade would have screamed but his mouth over hers swallowed her cries and his hips started a timeless rhythm, moving deep in her inner wet passage, he lifted one leg over his arm, so he could move deeper in her and the move made her groan even louder,

"Oh my goddd" Jade management to get out.

Juice captured her nipple between his lips and suckled as his shaft penetrated her again and again. Jade was nearly out of her mind. Jade's hands traveled restlessly over the hard muscles of his back, the sensations were overwhelming her and she cried out as she came trembling and whimpering his name.

Juice continued to pump his erection into her tight heat, groaning himself as her hands slid between them to caress him. "God" he moaned

The feel of her slick heat and her hand and her muscles squeezing him, did him in. he grunted and shoved his shaft all the way home and his seed spilled deep, he continued. for a few more long stokes and fell down cover her, his body still connected to hers.

Jade kept her hands on him, rubbing his back, when he went to move, she clung to him. "you're still hard." She informed him.

"Yeah I noticed." he joked but drew in a sharp breath when she tightened her muscles around his still swollen manhood. "God Jade."

"More." She said and kissed him. Juice raised himself up and started to penetrate her sensitive flesh once more smiling when she whimpered beneath his assault.

He moved with hard long strokes which brought her quickly to the brink again. He smiled and bent to kiss her, he lowered himself his hands sliding under her butt to grip her and slid deeper in her tight passage. "Yessssss." She yelled as she once again climaxed. "That's it" He demanded licking her lips teasing her tongue with his.

Juice followed her and groaned as he emptied his seed in her for a second time. They lay tangled together, both breathing hard.

"Wow." Jade said as she rolled over on her side. "That's what I've been missing? Let's do it again." She added rolling on top of him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Chapter 20 is here! Can I believe it? Not only no but hell no! Lol My best friend helps me keep the muse alive and I am thankful for it! I only own Jade and Jordana thats it! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade slowly turned the door knob as inched into the house. Jade winched a little bit as she closed the door.<p>

"Fuck." Jade said as she walked towards the couch to see Tig passed out on it.

Jordana quickly turned on the light in the living room causing Jade to jump and hiss which caused her sister to laugh.

"Late night ride turn into a ride with no handle bars?" Jordana said as she crossed her arms.

Jade just stared at her sister for a few seconds before slowly walking past her towards the bathroom. Jordana laughed a little bit as she kicked Tig's boot causing him to jump.

"I'm up!" Tig said shaking his head.

"Go check your guard dog they just got back." Jordana said as she walked into the kitchen. "It's five in the morning. I've got to head to work soon." She added.

He just groaned as he walked out of the house. Jordana put on some coffee as Jade walked into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge.

"I know I brought some coronas." Jade said as she looked at them.

"You left me alone with Tig for five hours so I gave them to him." Jordana said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice thanks sister." Jade said as she grabbed a dr. pepper from the door.

Jordana laughed as her sister limped off into the bathroom with the bath water running. Jordana looked at the kitchen door opened with Tig and Juice walking in.

"Just put the coffee on boys." Jordana said looking at them. "Juice, go to the guest room that you used when you stayed here and go to bed. I know you didn't sleep." She added.

Without a word of protest he walked out of the kitchen kicking his shoes off into the corner. Tig shook his head and looked at Jordana.

"That poor kid was groaning when I saw him when he noticed he tried to walk straight." Tig said nodding at him. "A run in with somebody?" He added.

"Tig, you are a smart guy but when it comes to people skills and reading them? You suck." Jordana said as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet. "They had a itch that needed to be scratch and pretty much Tig they slept together and did it for a while it appears." She added.

Tig just shook his as he sat down in a chair near the table.

"Bitch it's too damn early for me to be thinking about that shit." Tig said as he rubbed his face.

"That's a shocker, I mean morning wood shows your thinking about it." Jordana said as she poured a cup of coffee.

Tig looked in his lap and just had a shit grin on his face. Jordana fixed her coffee the way she wanted it and turned around.

"From what I saw earlier when we were pulling up, there was a group of hookers on the corner of the street." Jordana said as she blew on the coffee.

"What time do you need to leave?" Tig asked as he stared at her.

"mmm about six thirty." Jordana said looking at the clock on the microwave.

As she finished the comment, Tig was out the door and his bike fired up. Jordana shook her head as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as she turned on the tv and sipped on her coffee.

"Must have been some damn good sex." Jordana said as Jade walked into the living room slowly.

"It wasn't sex, not use to riding my bike thats all." Jade said as she eased her self down onto the couch beside her sister. "Alot of bumps too." She added.

Jordana just looked at her with a raised eyebrow trying to keep from laughing.

"Girl, I'm a nympho ok?" Jordana said looking at her. "I know that when a guy give it to ya just right and hard. You won't be walking straight for a week." She added.

Jade just kept her attention on the tv as her sister stared at her.

"Must've been one hell of a ride." Jordana said as she looked at the TV now. "Devil was out last night." She added.

"Shut up." Jade said as she threw a pillow at her sister.

Jordana laughed as she stood up and got out of her sister's reach.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for work." Jordana said as she took another sip of her coffee. "Tig is out getting some hooker ass because of morning wood and Juice is in the guest room. Have him rub that little kitty cat of yours and make it feel better." She added.

Jade just glared at her sister and threw the pillow with a hiss as her body muscles were sore. Jordana waved at her sister as she disappeared from the living room. Jade watched as the bathroom door shut. Jade slowly got up from her spot and turned off the tv and walked to her room shutting the door but didn't lock it. She turned around to see Juice asleep in her bed.

"So much for guest room." Jade said as she poked his arm. "Hey you, move the fuck over." She added.

Juice groaned a little as he moved over making room for Jade. Jade grabbed her pillow slowly and closed her eyes as she felt a arm slip around her waist pulling her body closer to his. Jade let a smile slip past her lips. Jordana looked in the mirror and rubbed her with water.

"Alright, let's get this shit done where I can make him realize I am the girl he fell in love with." Jordana said as she stripped her clothes and stepped into the hot shower.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I personally am now in love with this story more than EVER. I have these ideas running through my head and enjoying it. But I wanted to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed the last couple of chapters. It means a lot to me. You have no clue honestly what means to know that somebody likes my story. I only own Jade and Jordana that's it. So Enjoy guys. :) Read and Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You've been a great patient." Jordana said as she wrapped a little boy's arm.<p>

She had to give him stitches and he was scared of his mind with Tara. Jordana laughed as she took control of the situation and kept the boys attention while Tara put the numbing needle in his arm.

Jordana put the tape on his arm and stood up and pulled out a lollipop from her scrub pocket.

"Come back about a week or a week and a half we will look at the stitches and take them out." Jordana said looking at the mother of child.

The woman thanked Jordana as she walked out of the room. Jordana grabbed everything she had used and put them in trashcan beside the door and put the needles and other sharp objects into the red box on the wall. Tara stood in the door way and looked at her.

"You had no right to walk in here and help me." Tara said looking at her. "Janet is my charge nurse." She added.

"Well Janet was on her break Tara, so I figured with a scared little boy there was no way you were going to calm him down when you had a big ass needle in your hand." Jordana said staring at her. "I just figured that I'd give a helping hand. Sorry if me being helpful here at work pisses you off." She added.

Tara just moved out of the doorway as Jordana walked out of the room. Jordana shook her head and adjusted her pony tail as she walked up to the nurses station.

"I have a patient in room 405." The nurse said holding the chart out to Jordana.

Jordana looked over the chart then looked at Tara.

"Since your the doc. I'll tell you want I will do." Jordana said looking at the chart. "I'll go hook him up to the IV." She added.

Tara grabbed the chart from her hands and nodded at her.

"That's fine." Tara said as she looked up at her. "After you finish this job, I am sure that Danielle has a problem she would like for you to check out. So do that afterward." She added.

Jordana just nodded at as she walked into the supply closet as Tara stood by the nurses station.

"Danielle isn't here today and if that girl leaves this floor she'll be fired." A younger female nurse said.

"That's the point." Tara said closing the chart as she walked towards the room 405.

Jordana stood there at the opening of the supply closet and just smiled as she soon too followed into the room with the patient and Tara.

"This is Jordana, she is going to get you started on a IV fluid since you appear to be dehydrated at the moment." Tara said as she nodded towards Jordana. "After that IV runs it's course for a little bit I will be back in to check on you and see how you are doing. I will have another nurse come and get some blood from you as well." She added.

The patient nodded at her as Tara nodded at Jordana to go a head and do the IV. The older man in the bed just stared at Jordana as she carefully moved around his arms.

"You are going to feel a little pinch like a bee sting." Jordana said as she looked at him with a smile. "On 1, 2, 3 now." She added.

She gently pushed the sharp needle through the skin and smiled as the older man returned it.

"Honey, I've been poked and stuck with needles just about all my life." The man said with a smile. " And I'll be damn if that wasn't the only I didn't want to beat the hell out of the nurse." He added.

Jordana laughed as she hooked up the IV bag with the needle and hung it up on it's holder.

"Well Mr. Meeks I'll let Doctor Tara do her thing while I go and check up on another patient of mine." Jordana said as she touched his shoulder gently. "Don't worry your in good hands here." She added.

Tara watched as Jordana left the patient alone with her. Jordana shook her head as she looked at her watch on the wrist. She had been there for almost seven hours.

"I am going to go check on my case that I was assigned to when I was fired." Jordana said looking at a older woman at the nurses station. "I'll be on the four floor." She added.

The woman nodded at as she walked towards the elevator. Jordana smiled as the doors opened and people got off. She walked in as everybody got out and waved at Tara who walked out of the room.

"See you soon." Jordana said as she pressed the button for the fourth floor.

Jordana waited a few seconds as the elevator went up to the floor. The doors opened showing nobody was waiting. She walked out of the elevator and walked towards Abel's room and saw Gemma in the rocking chair looking at her grandson.

"Morning Gemma." Jordana said as she walked into the room causing the woman to jump at the sudden voice. "Sorry." She added.

"Hello Darling." Gemma said as Jordana bent down and hugged her. "Hows your first day at work?" She added.

Jordana did the so so sign with her hands as she walked up to the case and looked at Abel who was looked so tiny.

"Have you had any run ins with the wicked witch?" Gemma asked as Jordana turned around.

"Loads, I'm the RN on duty and she is the doctor on duty." Jordana said as Gemma smiled. "She hates the fact that the patients would rather deal with me then her." She added.

Gemma laughed a little bit as Jordana turned her attention back to Abel.

"They say in within a few weeks he'll be healthy enough to leave." Gemma said as Jordana put her hand inside and touched the small child's hand.

"I bet Jax is thrilled." Jordana said as she turned around once more to look at Gemma. "You can take off if you want, I'll be up here for maybe a few hours. I spoke with Danielle about me being on the case she said for me to work at least seven or eight house with the ER and then I'll be on call if something happens but I'm to work up here close to Abel." She added.

Gemma nodded at as she got up from the rocking chair.

"I need to go anyways, I got a call from Chibs saying that Juice and Jade both didn't show up for work." Gemma said as Jordana stood there grinning. "What? Should I know something?" She added.

"She can ride her bike with no handle bars no handle bars." Jordana said singing with a grin. "They had a very late night last night. They went out around 12 didn't return til maybe five something this morning." She added.

Gemma let a smile slip past her lips.

"Maybe this will make it easier for us to keep her here." Gemma said with a nod. "Jax will be here in about twenty or so minutes. He said he would be here soon. You can take Abel out to hold him. When Jax sees you a man can never resist a woman while a child. And if your holding his? It can do wonders." She added.

Jordana nodded at her as she walked out of the room. Gemma waved from the hallway as she disappeared.

"Hey little man." Jordana said as she opened the case. "I'm Jordana, I'm going to be your new friend." She added.

She slowly and gently picked up the baby and made sure he was wrapped tightly with his blankets. She sat down in the rocking chair and hummed as the small baby went back to sleep listening to her hum and her heart beat.

"You know something Abel?" Jordana said as she touched his face. "You look just like your daddy." She added.

"Thanks."

Jordana looked up to see Jax standing in the door way. She gave him a smile as she kept on rocking him slowly.

"Morning Jax." Jordana said. "According to the chart, he is due for another feeding soon. Would you like to hold him while I go check his chart some more? Since I'm going to be the one who is doing the feeding unless they have changed it to a bottle then you daddy dear can do it." She added.

Jax looked at his son as if he was scared he was going to break. Jordana stared at her former flame and stood up slowly.

"Jax, he isn't going to break if you hold him." Jordana said staring at him. "He needs his dad right now. I promise you that I'll be here." She added.

Jax stared at Jordana as she put the tiny infant into his father's awaiting arms. She watched as the grown man in front of her turned into a wimp within seconds. Jax sat down in the rocking chair and held his son.

"I'll be back shortly." Jordana said as she moved Abel's blanket around so Jax could see his face.

She bent down and kissed Abel's head and touched Jax's face. Jax stared at her as she walked out of the room leaving the father alone to bound with his new born son.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I hope this chapter makes up for the short ones. But I kind of got a late start on but I got it out. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! Thank you to the two new people who reviewed the story means a lot to me :) Enjoy I hope you like! Let me know!**

* * *

><p>Gemma knocked on the door of the house and waited to see if she would get a response. She shook her head and walked around the house and looked through the back door. She opened her bag and pulled out a nail file and started to pick the lock. Within a matter of seconds the door was open, Gemma grinned as she put the small tools back into her bag.<p>

"Mental Note: If it's that easy for me to get in here, tell Jordana and Jade to get new locks deadbolts." Gemma said as she put the bag down on the kitchen table.

Looking around the home, she spotted the hallway and slowly walked and peeked into one room and assumed it was Jordana's since there was no sign of bodies. Gemma grabbed another door knob and turned it to see the sight of Jade and Juice sound asleep in the bed curled up against each other.

"I hate to do this." Gemma said as she shook her head.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the room leaving the door to the room open. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a pot from up under the sink and a spoon from the drainer. Gemma walked back to the room and stood in the door way with a grin on her face.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Gemma shouted as loud as she could hitting the pot with the spoon. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She added.

Both adults in the bed quickly sat up as if a bomb had went off in the room. Jade stared wide eyed at Gemma who was standing.

"Rise and shine darling." Gemma said as she looked at her watch. "Both of you are about three hours late for work." She added.

Juice let out a cuss as he without another word ran out of the room. The two women sat in silence as they heard the bike outside start up and pull off letting the motor fade out.

"Rise and Shine." Gemma said as Jade sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Poof." Jade said putting her hand up.

Gemma raised an eye brow at the barely awake Jade.

"Did you just seriously tell me to poof?" Gemma asked as Jade stood up and stretched a little bit only to groan.

Jade hissed a little bit as she walked past the woman she thought of a second mother but at this moment she was mentally hating her.

"Damn your sister was right." Gemma said as Jade walked to the bathroom. "Who knew that boy had it in him." She added.

Jade slammed the door as Gemma walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Grabbing her cell phone from her bag she quickly sent a text to Jordana. She heard the sounds of the shower starting up and grinned. She flipped through the contacts in her phone.

"Hey baby it's me." Gemma said as she spoke to her husband. "Jade isn't going to be able to make into work today. I'm over here with her and let's just say that our retired child had it in him and now she can't walk without hissing." She added.

She laughed a little bit as she hung up the phone and put it in her bag. Gemma started looking through the cabinets and shook her head at the lack of the food the women had in the house.

"Jade, I'm going to go I'll be back within an hour or two but I want your ass up and about when I get back is that understood?" Gemma shouted down the hallway.

"Go." Jade shouted back.

Gemma grabbed her things and walked out the back door once more. Jade closed her eyes as the hot water fell against her extremely sore baby.

"Mental note don't fuck him ever again." Jade said as she laid her head backwards as the water rolled down her face.

After a few more minutes of letting the water roll down her body she turned off the water as she opend the shower curtain and stepped out into the steam filled room. Grabbing a towel from the rack she wrapped it around her body. Grabbing the other she wrapped her hair up tightly. Slowly walking out of the bathroom Jade searched for Gemma and was relived she actually did leave.

"I can't believe I out slept my alarm clock." Jade said as she walked into her bathroom. "Must have been super tired." She added.

Jordana smiled at the nurse at the station and grabbed the small bottle from her hand. Walking back to the room she noticed Jax was still holding onto Abel, opening the door gently she saw that both of them had fallen asleep. She closed the door gently and walked over and bent down a little bit.

"Jax, wake up." Jordana said as she touched his arm. "You must be tired of you fell asleep here." She added as he woke up a little bit.

"Sorry it was quiet." Jax said as he looked down at Abel.

She smiled at him and touched Abel's blanket moving it to see the tiny baby's face.

"He enjoyed your heart beat." Jordana said looking up at him giving him a smile. "It's known that babies like to hear hearts beats of those who are parents or somebody who is close to them. It gives them the sense of protection." She added.

"I'll protect him that's for damn sure." Jax said with a grin.

Jordana smiled at him knowing that it was true. Jax would never let any harm come to his son. Jax stood up and looked at her. She looked at Abel again noticed that he was stirring around.

"Why don't you feed him?" Jordana said looking at Jax who looked at her as she was crazy. "Don't worry Jax, I'll be here to help you." She added.

She gave him a encouraging smile as he sat back down in the rocking chair. Jordana grabbed a blanket from a closet near the door and put it on Jax's shoulder. She adjusted the blanket and handed the bottle to Jax who slowly put it in his son's mouth.

"See that wasn't that bad." Jordana said as she looked at the two of them. "With a little practice you'll be a pro." She added.

She stood over father and son as Tara appeared in the window.

"I'll outside if you need me I need to speak to a doctor about another patient." Jordana said as she backed out.

Jax only nodded at her as he was unaware of Tara's presents outside the room. Jordana walked around the corner and looked at her.

"Yes? Is Mr. Meeks doing alright?" Jordana asked as she stared at him.

"You know that you aren't suppose to leave the floor." Tara said with a hiss. "With that grounds being crossed you get fired when Danielle get's back." She added.

Jordana just shook her head as she looked at the doctor.

"I've spoken to Danielle about this Tara, I'm on Abel's care while I work on the ER shift down stairs." Jordana said with a grin. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easy darling, I'm here because I know what I'm doing." She added.

"I'm the doctor here and I am on Abel's case as well why wasn't I informed that you assigned as well?" Tara asked crossing her arms.

Jordana went to say something but stopped a another young female doctor approached them.

"Because Ms. Knowles after I say about three pm yesterday you are off of Abel Tellers case."

"Doctor Bentley, you can't be serious." Tara said staring at her. "I was asked to be on this case." She added.

The young red head looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

"The hospital felt since you have a personal relationship with the patient's father and family it could cause you to act unprofessional if something were to happen." Doctor Bentley said staring at Tara with a blank expression on her face. "We being the board of directors of the hospital felt that it was best Tara." She added.

"But she has a personal relationship with them as well." Tara said pointing at Jordana who was looking at her. "She had one for years." She added.

Doctor Bentley nodded at Tara and looked at Jordana.

"Jordana did have a relationship yes with the Tellers. Still does I am aware of that." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "I was informed of that by Jordana herself. But Jordana has creditable work background with John Hopkins Children's Center. I understand that you are a great doctor Tara but we felt it would be best this way." She added.

Tara went to protest once again but the young put her hand up causing her to stop.

"I stand by the board's choice to take you off this case." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "You are amazing doctor and we feel your services should be used else where. I don't want to see you on this floor again unless you are off work." She added.

Before Tara could say something else the woman walked off leaving the two of them alone standing there. Jordana smiled brightly at Tara who just glared at her.

"Looks as if the board likes me just a bit better." Jordana said looking at her. "I will take good care of them Tara don't worry. I'll make sure father and son are wonderful." She added.

"If you even think about trying something with Jax I'll." Tara said staring at her as Jordana stared at her.

Jordana just grin.

"You'll do what? I am more of a bitch then you ever be." Jordana said stepping closer to her. "Jax will personally be taken care of don't worry. I'll make sure he never thinks of you again." She added with a grin.

Tara just stared at her with a ice cold glare. She looked away as Jordana just stared at her. Jordana went to leave but Tara grabbed her arm and quickly slapped her in the face. The sound echoed through the hallway while her head turned sideways. Jax quickly turned around to see Jordana looking at him holding her jaw.

"Shit." Jax said as he handed his infant son to the nurse that had walked in.

He rounded the corner causing Tara to look up.

"Tara, I told you to knock this fucking shit off. Seriously." Jax said as he walked up to Jordana and saw the hand print on her face. "I can't believe this shit Tara damnit, Jordana has been nothing but nice by helping and asked to help with Abel and this is how you treat her? I'm done with trying to make you understand you can't just attack her. Don't bother coming to see Abel or check up on him because you are nothing but causing problems." He added.

"But Jax." Tara said as he just walked back into the room pissed off.

Jordana looked through the window then looked at Tara with a grin.

"I do believe that it is now what? Two of Jordana and zero for Tara." Jordana said walking backwards. "Bye bye." She added.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is a bit shorter then most but it fits all together I promise. I hope you guys like it! Read and Review! Let me know what you think ok? I hope you guys enjoy! I only own Jordana and Jade that's it!**

* * *

><p>Jordana stretched her body as she walked towards the nurses station. She gave a smile to the women and signed off.<p>

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jordana said as she walked to the elevator. "I'll be back on this floor around the same time." She added.

The two women nodded at her as she stepped into the elevator. Jade looked at the hospital for a few seconds before she got off of her bike and smiled at people as they walked past her.

"You have some nerve!"

Jade turned around only to meet a fist to her face. Flipping over her bike landing on the concrete, Jade let out a small scream of surprise. Jade sat up and looked at the person who threw the fist.

"Tara have you lost your damn mind?" Jade said as she stood up quickly.

"Have I lost my mind?" Tara said looking at her. "I should be on that damn case not you! I have worked my ass off trying to protect people. And you come here and want to be back in Jax's life and you want to take over the ranis on Abel's Case. Bullshit Jordana. I've seen low in my life but this is even low for you." She added.

Jade stared at her for a second realizing that Tara was mistaking her for Jordana.

"I'm not Jordana!" Jade said as Tara walked around the bike. "I'm Jade! I came to visit Abel." She added.

Tara stared at her with a glare.

"Don't try to play that damn twin switching Jordana." Tara said as she quickly punched Jade once more this time in the jaw.

Jade stumbled backwards and landed again on the ground. Tara stood over her and just glared at her.

"I will be damned if I let you fuck up what is good between me and Jax." Tara said as she kicked Jade in the ribs.

"I'm not fucking Jordana!" shouted Jade as she rolled over in pain.

Tara just ignore the shout and kicked Jade in the ribs once more. Jade groaned as she repeated the kick twice as if she was kicking a field goal.

"Stay the fuck down." Tara said as she pushed Jade down to the ground.

She went to kick again but Jade grabbed a hold of her ankle twisting it causing her confused attacker to fall down beside her. Groaning Jade got on top of Tara and hissed.

"You listen to me and you fucking listen to me good." Jade said as she stared down at her. "I'm fucking Jade, you blind ass bitch!" She added.

Tara just spat in her face. Jade jumped a little bit and wiped her face nodding.

"You want to play like that? Fine." Jade said as she stared at her.

Jade grabbed a hold of her head and hit it on the concrete causing Tara to scream loudly. Jade let her head go and quickly punched in her the face.

"I am fucking Jade!"

Jordana saw what was going on as she exited the hospital. Dropping her bag on the steps she ran over to where her sister was at.

"Jade stop it!" Jordana shouted as she grabbed a hold of her sister's arm as she was throwing punches repeatedly.

"That bitch attacked me because she thought I was fucking you!" shouted Jade as she struggled. "I tried to tell her who I was but she just beat the shit out of me as you can tell. LET ME AT HER!" she added.

"NO!"

Jordana held onto her sister as a cop car pulled up. Jax walked out of the hospital when Wayne was walking up to his daughters.

"You two have been causing so much damn trouble since you got back." Wayne said looking at his daughters. "You've been nothing but that since you got here. What the fuck has to happen for you guys to act like damn women?" He added.

"Let me say this, I was coming to visit Abel and out of the blue that thing over there attacked me because she thought I was Jordana. I was defending my self!" Jade said with a hiss. "If Jordana hadn't stopped me I would have been in jail murder or something. I am getting sick of her shit." She added.

Wayne looked at Tara who was leaning against the cop car. Jax walked up to the four of them as Jordana stared at him with a worried look on her face that was actually real for once because he looked beyond pissed off.

"What the fuck is going on this time?" Jax said looking at Wayne.

"It appears your girlfriend thought Jade was Jordana and attacked her." Wayne said looking at him. "I am getting sick of this boy. I want you to talk to your damn woman. I've dealt with the twins and I will deal with her in not a such nice manner if she keeps this up Jax." He added.

Jax snapped his head towards Tara's direction causing her to swallow hard. He walked over to Jade and looked her over.

"Jordana, I want you to take her to the clubhouse and I'll meet you two there with mom and Chibs." Jax said as he looked at her. "She had a busted lip that might need stitches. I am going to have a talk with Tara." He added.

Jade got up from her resting spot and walked over to her bike.

"I'll ride over there, Jordana you can follow me or lead." Jade said as she stared at her twin.

Jordana put a finger and nodded at her sister. She turned and looked at Jax.

" Be easy on her Jax." Jordana said pretending to really give a shit about Tara.

Jax just stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. Jordana walked over to her rental car and stared as Jax grabbed Tara by her arm dragging her away from the scene of the public. Jordana pulled out into the busy street behind Jade who was leading the way to the clubhouse.


	24. Chapter 24

**I figured you guys could use another chapter for tonight :) But I hope you guys enjoy this. I told you that the other one would make sense :P BUT anyways I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! I hope you guys like it. Read and Enjoy! Read and Review plzzz. :)**

* * *

><p>"That bitch knocked your ass for a loop didn't she?" Tig said as he stared at Jade.<p>

"You should see her ass." Jade said as she stared at him. "Damnit man." She added as Jordana cleaned the cut on her lip.

Jordana just stared at her with a stern look. Jade remained still as her sister was looking over the damage that the fight had caused her sister.

"Now you can use this as the excuse for the fact that your sore." Jordana said just above a whisper so only Jade could hear it.

"Shut up." Jade said with a laugh.

Her bottom lip had swollen a little bit since the punch to the face.

"From what I can see, you are going to need stitches." Jordana said as she looked at her sister. "We can do this the easy way which is for me to numb your lip with a needle OR we can do it without the numbing and we can all hear you bitch." She added.

Jade stared at her sister for a few seconds.

"I know you have that fear of needles." Jordana said as she put her gloves on. "If you want I can knock ya out." She added holding up her fist.

"Here." Tig said holding out a white tiny pill. "It will calm your nervous." He added.

Jade took the pill and looked at it before popping in her mouth and swallowed it dry before her sister could protest.

"I don't wanna know." Jordana said shaking her head as she stared at the man who gave her sister the pill. "I'll kill you later though." She added.

Tig just flashed her with a smile as Jade stared at her sister and started to blink a few times. Jordana crossed her arms and watched as the pill seem to have a quick effect on her.

"Woaho." Jade said with a giggle.

She started sway back and forth but stopped when Tig grabbed a hold of her shoulders and kept her steady. Jordana shook her head as she grabbed the needle from her bag knowing her sister was indeed very high. She filled it to it's point and walked over to her and put the needle into her lip and pushed the meds inside her lip.

"Thanks." Jordana said looking Tig.

After the needle was emptied she pulled it out slowly and grabbed the hook and thread. Jordana shook her head as she started to stitch up her sister. Within ten minutes, Jordana was tying the stitches coming to a total of ten.

"Done."

Jordana put the needle back into her bag and put the other stuff in the trashcan. Jade was staring at her lip or at least trying to. She touched her lip and poked it a little bit.

"It feels huge and funny." Jade said as the others around her busted out laughing.

"Please tell me this shit will knock her ass out?" Gemma said crossing her arms.

"It knocked her fuck buddy out with like three." Tig said as he was still holding onto a very high Jade.

Jordana crossed her arms as she stood beside Gemma. Jade let a yawn escape her mouth.

"Put her in the room she was using before." Gemma said looking at her. "I want you to stay with her, I'll talk to Clay." She added.

Without saying another word, Tig picked up Jade with ease. Gemma looked at Jordana with a raised eye brow.

"So Tara attacked her thinking she was you? What the hell was that about?" Gemma asked looking at the girl who reminded her a lot of her self in a way.

"Well the board took Tara off the case so I'm assuming she was pissed about that." Jordana said looking at her. "I broke up the fight, my dad showed up, then Jax showed up. When I left he was speaking with Tara." She added.

Gemma narrowed her eyes at the young woman before the door opened letting Jax and some fading sunlight into the dimly lit room.

"Glad to see you could join us son." Gemma said looking at her youngest son.

"Hi Mom." Jax said kissing her cheek. "How is Jade?" He added looking at Jordana.

Jordana went to say something but stopped when the door opened and Tig walked out.

"She is good right now, Tig gave her something to make her damn loopy and I'm sure she is passed out at the moment." Jordana said shaking her head. "But she has ten stitches in her lip." She added.

Jax made a face as Tig joined the group.

"She is out like a rock." Tig said looking at Gemma. "Now mommy can I please go back to work?" He added.

"You've been good boy, you may go play in the grease." Gemma said shaking her head with a grin.

Tig walked out of the club house as the other three stayed.

"Somebody needs to stay with her." Jordana said looking at her. "I have been up since five this morning and it's now almost right. I did most of the work on my floor. So it isn't me tonight." She added.

Gemma and Jax looked at each other went to say something but stopped as the door opened again letting in Hack Sack.

"He can stay." Gemma said with a grin. "It'll do him good to be around women." She added.

"Half sack your in charge of watching Jade tonight." Jax said as the young man just stared at him. "You'll be here tonight, she is knocked out cold in one of the rooms." He added.

Jordana watched as the blonde boy nodded at Jax with almost a look of unsureness in his eyes.

"I'm going to head to the house I can stay alone I've got a gun." Jordana said staring at Jax. "Or you can send somebody. I don't care." She added.

"I think the person who attacked us the other day is still kind of looking and waiting." Gemma said looking at her. "I'll send somebody I think is able to keep you safe." She added.

Jordana just nodded at her and knew better than to question the head of the Teller house hold.

"I'll make sure they tell you they are there, so you don't get a scare of a lifetime." Gemma said looking at her.

"Alright, that sounds good to me. I'll see you guys in the afternoon after my shift." Jordana said hugging Gemma. "I want to talk to you Jax when I come by too." She added.

Jax nodded at her as she walked out of the room. Jax stared at her as Gemma stood there with a smile on her face.

"I know that look Mom, I am with Tara remember?" Jax said looking at her.

"I do remember, but doesn't mean I like it." replied Gemma as she looked at her son. "I want to know why you like that girl so much. She has don't do a damn thing for you." She added.

Jax ran his hand over his face, the same fight that they had since she arrived back in town and was put on Abel's case.

"She saved Abel's life. That is enough for me." Jax said as Gemma stared at her.

"Why can't you be with Jordana?" Gemma asked as they walked to the bar. "I want to know what makes that bitch you supposedly love better than the woman who just walked out of here." She added.

Jordana was always one of Gemma's favorites even before she started dating Jax when they were highschool.

"What Jordana and I had back then mom was teenager's lust issues or something." Jax said as his mom handed him a beer. "There is nothing there anymore trust me on that. It would kills us both if got back together at all in the future." He added.

Gemma shook her head at her son and just put her hands on the bar and stared at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Jordana left Charming to protect you and the others within this club." Gemma said almost with a hiss. "That girl was willing to take the fall for something YOUR ass did Jackson. If that isn't love I don't know what the hell is then. Tara is nothing but a woman who you put in Jordana's spot the minute she left town. You didn't even wait a few months before you started with Tara. You need you realize that Jordana is the right girl for you because nobody in their mind who had LUST for you would do that Jax. Open your damn eyes." She added.

Before Jax could reply, Gemma walked out of the clubhouse leaving him alone with Half-sack leaning against the edge of the corner.

"You know she's right." Half-sack.

"You know I can kill you and make it look like a accident?" Jax said looking at him over the top of the bottle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright guys this chapter should make up for the short ones I've done! I am shocked I got it out but I love it though :) I only own Jordana and Jade! I hope you guys like it! Read and Review! Oh yes! There is some sexual content in this chapter! I'll give you warning like before! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

><p>"She went shopping?" Jordana said as she looked at the cabinets that were now full of random objects of food.<p>

"Actually I did." Gemma said causing Jordana to jump. "Sorry, you left the back door open." She added.

Jordana nodded at her and closed the door of the cabinet.

"I figured it's the best idea for the welcome home gift." Gemma said looking at her as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Your sister should be spending the night at the club house which should be full of the boys tonight. They are getting ready to leave town for a trip." She added.

"In other words, we pray she doesn't wake up and listen to the conversations." Jordana said opening the fridge and pulled out a coke. "Jack and coke?" She added.

Gemma nodded at her with a smile. Gemma watched she was now noticing after all these years how short Jordana really was. She was standing on her tip toes to get two glasses from the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Ice or no ice?" Jordana asked looking at her.

"Ice please."

Jordana nodded and went back to fixing the drinks. Within minutes the two drinks were done. Jordana put them both on the table and put the other stuff back up in their places. Gemma watched as she just buzzed around like a busy bee.

"Sit down woman." Gemma said as she grabbed a hold of the glass.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not my mother."

Letting a laugh slip past her lips, Jordana sat down and took a sip of the cold drink that was a welcome relief due to the heat in charming.

"I should drink more often." Jordana said with a laugh. "With this heat I mean." She added.

"So tell me Jordana, how do you see the plan coming along?" Gemma asked as she took a small sip of her drink.

Jordana took another sip of hers and shrugged with a grin.

"It appears that Tara is pretty much well getting annoyed with things." Jordana said looking straight. "She has already attacked me and Jade which has caused Jax to get highly ticked off. So it's only a matter of time before either she leaves or Jax just tells her to go hell." She added.

"Good, because I want bitch out of his life." Gemma said as she stared at Jordana with a blank expression. "That woman isn't anything fancy. But you my dear? Is a legacy in the making." She added.

Jordana just nodded at her with a grin on her face. She went to say something but stopped at the sound of a knock on her front door.

"That should be Opie." Gemma said as Jordana got up.

Both women walked to the living room, Jordana walked to the door as Gemma took a seat on the couch so she could get a view of the door.

"If this is Opie, Gemma then he has gotten a lot damn older in the last few weeks." Jordana said staring at Chibs who was in front of her.

She moved to the side letting the older man into the house causing Gemma to stare at him.

"Opie couldn't make it tonight, he had something to do with Donna and kids so I was appointed to do it basically." Chibs said looking at Gemma as if he knew what she was thinking.

Both of them looked at Jordana who took a big swallow of her drink her hands and stared.

"I'm going to go take a hot bath." Jordana said looking at Gemma. "I'll see you tomorrow evening Gemma." She added.

Gemma nodded at her as they both watched her go into the bathroom and shut the door. Jordana leaned against the door as she looked in the mirror across from her. Gemma turned her attention towards Chibs who was staring at her.

"Could my son not find anybody else to do it?" Gemma said in a low voice as she put her cup on the coffee table in front of her. "I don't want you near her, when I told you what do the night I meant avoid her at all cost. We both know that she has some kind of fantasy with your old ass. Beats me why but she does. When I leave tonight stay the fuck outside got it. I won't have you fucking up what should be happening when Clay decides he can't do it anymore." she added.

"Gemma shouldn't it be her choice?" Chibs asked as he watched his friend's wife stand up and look at him. "I mean she is adult, she got the sex she wanted basically it's out of her system. She is in love with Jax everybody knows it." He added.

Gemma just gave him her smirk she is known for.

"You are just some clueless old man who knows nothing about young women unless it's to put your dick in her pussy." Gemma said getting closer to him. "You don't see the look she gives you when you are in eye shot of her? Or how she reacts when you speak? Seriously Chibs, that girl is in love with you just as much as she is in love with Jax. But I'm making it damn sure she picks Jax because if she gets with you? What would she have? Just a old man. With him? She will have power to make things happen and be the bitch who calls the shots and people will be afraid of." She added.

Chibs just stared at her knowing that she was untouchable. Gemma grinned at him knowing she was going to win the battle of words with him.

"Goodnight Chibs, remember stay outside." Gemma said as she gathered her things from the kitchen table.

He watched as she left out the back door without saying another word to him. Chibs took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm going to be outside, so I won't be bothering ya." Chibs said as he leaned his head towards the door a little bit.

"Ok, that's fine." Jordana said as she laid in the tub.

Chibs looked at the door once more then just walked away from the door without another word being said. Jordana stared at the wall in front of the shower trying to control her emotions and hormones. She shook her head clear of thoughts and started to relax as the candles were the only thing lighting the room.

"Don't be stupid Jordana." Jordana said as she grabbed a wash cloth. "He is just a prick who was looking for the score." She added as she started to washed her body.

She reached up just a little bit and turned on a small radio letting soft music fill the room with noise. Chibs sat down on the front step and lit a cigarette. Taking a drag off of the stick he closed his eyes and let go down his throat, slowly breathing the smoke came out of his mouth.

"I'm too damn old to be playing a babysitter." Chibs said as he stood up and looked at the sky that looked as if it was going to pour any time soon. "Great." He added.

Jordana laid back against the old fashion claw tub and closed her eyes relaxing with a clear mind. Jordana slowly opened her eyes after what felt like only moments to her and moved around to feel the water had gotten cold. She looked in the water to see the bubbles were gone. Yawning she grabbed her watch from the edge of the tub and got wide eyed.

"three hours?" Jordana said as she shook her head sighing.

She put the water up on the sink counter top and stood up slowly shivering a little bit at the combination of cold water and cold air. Grabbing the towel from the rack on the wall she wrapped it around her tiny frame. Slowly she got out of the tub and grabbed another towel drying her legs and hair. She turned the light on and blew the candles out.

"Too quiet." Jordana said peeking out of the door.

Jordana turned the bathroom light off and walked out into the darken hallway saw the kitchen light was still on. She looked into the room to find it empty, she looked out the window to see it was pouring and the wind was blowing hard.

"He can't be that stupid." Jordana said as she walked towards the front door.

She slowly pulled the door open to see Chibs standing against the post with his arms crossed and soaked to the bone.

"Chibs, come inside." Jordana said causing him to jump at the sudden voice. "It's raining cats and dogs out here come inside." She added.

"I'm fine, go back inside for heavens sakes at least put on some clothes before you open the door." Chibs said looking at the towel she had on.

She looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Damnit old man get in the house, it's fucking raining and hell is mixed in you idiot. Get inside NOW!" Jordana said pointing into the house.

He looked at her as if she has grown two heads. Jordana shook her head and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the house. Chibs knew that Jordana had just about the same traits as Gemma not giving up til she won the battle. He gave in and went in without a problem.

"Take your shoes off and I'll get you a towel." Jordana said as she walked down the hallway.

She quickly got a dry towel from the hallway closet and walked back over to him and handed it up to him. Jordana made no means to touch his skin knew it would send shocks down her body and she needed to keep Jax in mind. Chibs stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Thanks." Chibs said as she nodded.

"Stay inside til it stops raining ok?" Jordana said looking at him. "I would feel bad if you got sick because of me." She added.

He just nodded at her as she gave him a smile.

"I am going to go get dressed and head to bed." Jordana said as she walked backwards away from him.

"Alright." Chibs said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair.

Jordana looked towards the kitchen as she got to her room and walked in slowly and shut the door. She shook her head as she stared at the floor length mirror.

"Jordana keep focused Jax is who we want." Jordana said as she sat down on the bed.

She stared into the dark for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Blinking Jordana stood up without thinking about anything twice.

"Fuck this shit." Jordana said as she walked into the hallway.

She stood in place and dug her toes into the carpet.

"CHIBS!" Jordana said trying to sound in trouble without laughing.

Within a matter of seconds he just about ran to the hallway causing Jordana to let out a small laugh.

"Want me to kill myself?" Chibs asked as Jordana just backed into her room hoping he'd get the hint.

_**~*WARNING SEX*~*WARNING SEX*~WARNING SEX*~**_

Jordana got to her bed and pulled her legs up onto the bed waiting patiently for him. Chibs slowly pushed the door opened and saw Jordana sitting there looking at him with a little smile on her face. Jordana walked over to him and shut the door and turned the lock with a grin. Chibs wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her small body against his frame. Jordana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his mouth harder onto her. She broke the kiss breathing heavy as he looked at her breathing heavy just as equally to hers.

"This must go." Jordana said pulling at his shirt.

"Yes it must." Letting her go long enough to strip his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

Jordana smiled just a bit as she stepped down from the bed and looked at Chibs who had his eyes full of lust. He quickly grabbed a hold of her waist pushing her body against the wall. Jordana's reflex's kicked and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed hard against the wall kissing her lips hard. He pulled her away from the wall and walked over to the bed laying her down on it with her body lying under his. Sam lowered his head back to her lips and gave her a rough kiss which causing her body to heat more then it was before. He pulled away long enough to unclasp her towel with one handed as he stared at flicked his tongue over it teasing it into hardness and then repeated the treatment on her other breast. Jordana gasped from the warmth of his tongue and moaned in pleasure.

"Chibs" Jordana begged as she arched her back.

He smiled and drew her nipple in his mouth to suck and tease with his tongue. His hand moved down her slick stomach and found what his hand and mind were looking for, running his finger lightly down her wet slit finding her wet. He flicked his finger over her clit causing Jordana to groan and push her hips up toward his finger. Chibs moved his head to her other nipple and began to suck and tease her nipple. Jordana was moaning and whimpering from the double assault he was applying to her body. He suddenly sat up and she whimpered at the sudden loss of his lips and hands.

"Shh, I'm just getting rid of my clothes." Chibs whispered soothingly.

Chibs shed his jeans then crawled back up to Jordana's body, Jordana moaned as he captured her lips with his own slipping her tongue past her willing lips. Their tongues doing a mating dance almost with each other.

"Spread those legs." Chibs ordered looking down at her.

Jordana looked at him with a raised eyebrow at him.

"Just do it and you will get that itch I'm sure need to be scratched." Chibs whispered as he lowered his lips to her neck causing her to moan.

Jordana moaned as he kissed a path down from her neck to her slender stomach. She had her eyes closed moaning as Chibs pushed her legs apart. He watched her movements, as he lowered his mouth to her slit causing her to almost jump from the bed as his lips were assaulting her folds.

"Goddd" Jordana moaned as she held onto the bed sheets so hard her knuckles where turning white.

Chibs continued the slow easy strokes with his tongue as his hands stroked the inside of thighs tangled his hair in her hands trying to push him closer to her aching wetness.

"You taste like honey." Chibs said licking his lips causing her to moan louder. "Just as you did before." He added.

He leaned back down and slid a finger in her causing her to jerk.

"Mmmm your sooo tight." he said in a husky voice.

There eyes locked as Chibs sat there and pleasured her with his thick finger moving in her at a slow easy pace. Jordana's body was moving against his finger trying to find some end to the pleasurable torture.

Jordana felt as if her whole body was going to explode in a million pieces as Chibs removed his finger from her heat. Jordana once more moaned at the loss of stimulation as he licked his fingers. Chibs spotted the condom on the nightstand and grabbed it. Slipping it on as Jordana moaned beneath him.

"Spread yours legs wider Jordana." Chibs said with a cocky grin on his face.

She did as she was told needing his touch now more then ever. Chibs lowered his self between her legs, causing Jordana to moan as she him at her entrance

"I want you in me!" Jordana managed to gasp out as her lungs where on fire.

Chibs snapped forward and sank into her completely. Jordana moaned loudly as he sat still for a few seconds letting her get adjusted to his size. He claimed her mouth pushed his tongue into her mouth teasing her tongue with his and he started too slowly pump in and out of her wet center.

"Mmmm." Jordana moaned.

Jordana felt as if she was falling into a wave of pleasure. He knew she was close causing him to pump a bit faster. Jordana grabbed his arms and held on like a drowning woman and she was drowning in a sea of pleasure as he thrust hard into her filling her completely.

"Its time to cum for me, so we both can be reward." Chibs said looking into her eyes.

Jordana's eyes locked with his intense ones and she was lost.

"CHIBBBBBS!" Jordana yelled as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her .

The sight of her falling apart in his arms took him over the edge. He grunted as he thrust hard into her one last time shooting his seed deep in her core. Chibs continued to pump into her as both there bodies trembled in ecstasy. He finally slowed down and the stopped moving completely.

Jordana laid there in complete exhaustion. Chibs looked at her breathing heavy and watching her moan as he pulled out of her and rolling the condom down and throwing it into the trash can beside the bed.

"Wow." Chibs said sitting down beside her on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys another chapter. This one was a bit tricky but I love it though. I hope you guys like it. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Jade let out a groan even though her eyes were still closed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly causing Jade to let out a scream and natural reflexes went into effect and punched Half-sack in the eye causing him to groan.<p>

"Oh shit!" Jade said as she sat up slowly after she realized what she did. "Shit shit shit I'm sorry but what the fuck are you doing staring at me?" She added.

"I was told to watch you so I was watching you." Half-sack said as he held his hand over his eye on the floor.

Jade looked around the room realizing she wasn't at home but at the clubhouse.

"I don't think they meant literally watch me." Jade said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Here let me help you." She added.

Half-sack grabbed her hand even though he knew she couldn't do her self, he stood up and stumbled a little bit causing Jade to feel a bit guilty for reacting the way she did.

"Come on, let's get you some ice." Jade said as she nodded towards the door.

Jade opened the door and led the way towards the bar in the clubhouse. She looked around to notice that all the men were sleep and the women were either sleeping or moving about to leave.

"Thanks."

Half-sack looked up just in time to see Juice getting up and quickly moved in front of Jade to prevent her from seeing a blonde girl kiss him as a parting gift.

"The ice is over there." Half-sack said pointing to the fridge in the corner.

Jade looked at him for a second then pushed his skinny body out of her view to see Juice adjusting his pants and a blonde exiting the club house.

"Morning, have fun?" Jade said with a bitterness in her voice.

"Shit Jade." Juice said jumping at the voice. "I thought it was just Half-sack." He added.

Jade just looked at him and rolled her eyes. She remained silent as she walked behind the bar and grabbed a cloth from under it and walked to the fridge and put the ice in it and handed it to Half-sack who was a bit jumpy as she almost threw it at his face.

"I hope you get herpes." Jade said looking at Juice. "I'm going to go get ready for work, and if anybody and I mean anybody comes bother me I'm going to throw something heavy at their asses." She added.

Before either men replied, Jade was walking down the small way. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. She walked up to the mirror and looked at her lip. It was still swollen a little bit but not to bad.

"Your a fool Jade." Jade said as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Ten years is too long for a man to still love a girl. He only said those things to get into your pants and you fell for it." She added as her eyes started to tear up.

She shook her head and wiped the tears away.

"No, you don't need him." Jade said as she stared the shower in the room.

She stripped her self of the clothes she wore the day before and stepped into the shower. Half-sack looked at Juice with a blank expression.

"What the hell happen to you?" Juice asked looking at the young man.

"Right hook to the eye by your ex girl." Half-sack said moving the ice pack to show a swollen right eye.

He went to say something else but the door to the club house opened and Jordana walked in Chibs behind her.

"Wondered were you were." Juice said looking at the older man. "You missed one hell of party." He added.

Jordana stared at him with a raised eye brow as she looked around the building and shook her head at the mess.

"Glad I'm not you." Jordana said looking at Half-sack. "Where is my sister?" She added.

"Taking a shower in the room she was in." Half-sack said pointing at the room.

"You met her right hook didn't ya?" Jordana asked in a teasing manner and laughed.

He mocked her actions as Jordana looked at Juice with a blank expression on her face.

"I want to make something perfectly clear to you Juice." Jordana said as she stared at him. "I know my twin better than anybody on this planet. And by the looks of things around here and what you said Chibs. There isn't a doubt in my mind you fucked a slut last night. And my sister saw it. You see there is thing with twins we can sense stuff and by damn god I sense it. So I'm going to give two seconds to get the hell out of here and go to work so I can deal with my sister. And if you aren't gone within two seconds I'm going pull out something from my bag and shot you up and you will either be high or dead depending on which vile I grab." She added.

He stared at her for a few seconds before she held up her up. She started counting and going for her bag and he ran out of the building.

"I'm going to check on Jade." Jordana said looking at Chibs and Half-sack. "When I get done hopefully I can go to work. She added yawning.

"Late night?" Half-sack asked as Jordana just nodded.

"Oh yea long night." Jordana said as she walked towards the room.

Chibs walked away from the prospect and started waking the members up.

"Get your asses up we got to leave soon." Chibs said hitting Tig in the leg.

Within matter of minutes just about every one of the men were awake leaving the girls alone. Jordana walked out of the room popping her neck as the men nodded at her.

"Morning." Jordana said nodding at Tig.

"Where were you last night?" Tig asked looking at Chibs who was sitting at the bar. "Oh that's right, you were being night guard. You missed it." He added.

Chibs just looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"So I was told by slight retard child." Chibs said as he leaned against the bar.

Jordana shook her head and just looked at the two men.

"I'm going to head to work now." Jordana said stretching and groaned a little bit. "I'll catch you and Jade later Half-Sack. Enjoy the trip boys." She added patting Tig's arm.

Tig just groaned at her as Jordana walked out of the club leaving the men standing there.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Juice since Jordana scared him off." Chibs said pushing away from the bar. "Gotta love when she knows he fucked another girl and slept with her sister only a few days before." He added.

Tig just shook his head as Half-sack put a cup of coffee in front of him with a grin. Walking out of the clubhouse, he saw Jordana standing in front of Juice with her arms crossed. He went to say something but stopped as Jordana slapped him in the face.

"Hey, point proven go to work." Chibs said as he walked up to the twosum. "Besides I want to talk to you." He added looking at Jordana.

Jordana just walked back to the car with Chibs hot on her tail. Opening the door and putting her bag down in the passenger seat and quickly got into it shutting the door.

"Jordana, what are you doing?" Chibs asked as she rolled down the window with a sinister look on her face.

"Leaving I mean should know what that looks like." Jordana said with a small grin.

She rolled the window back up and pulled out of the lot leaving Chibs alone with Juice watching. Juice shook his head as he walked up to the man who thought of a father figure.

"Come on, let's go get the shit ready." Chibs said with a bitterness in his voice.

Without another word both men walked back into the clubhouse to see the rest of the men were up and moving around getting ready for the trip. Jordana waved at Gemma who passed her in the car. Jordana looked at the sleepy town as she pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Time to start saving lives and making one person's miserable." Jordana said as she turned her car off.


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY GUYS! Another chapter don't worry no sex in this one. But anyways I hope you guys like it and know that I am enjoying writing this story. THAKN YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW! I AM GREATFUL! I am also grateful for my best friend who helps with the ideas and all the lovely junk that comes alone with it. But Anyways ! I only own Jade and Jordana that's it! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jade grabbed the clothes that her sister had brought her. Slipping on the underwear and bra she quickly grabbed the blue jeans and t-shirt and slipped them on. Grabbing the hair bow she had before she put her wet hair up and looked in the mirror and looked presentable. After a few seconds she slipped on her flip flops and walked out of the room to see half-sack trying to wake the women up but having no luck.<p>

"Guys leave?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Not yet, they wanted me to get these easy girls out." Half-sack said looking at her. "But it seems I'm not having much luck." He added.

Jade looked around the bar area and grabbed a ice bucket and grabbed a spoon.

"Thanks Gemma for the idea." Jade said to her self as she walked over to him. "Watch this." She added.

She started hitting the bucket's bottom half causing just about all the women to jump and get their hearts racing.

"Morning bitches." Jade said causing the women to glare at her. "Time to rise and shine and get the fuck out." She added.

"Who made you the boss?"

Jade looked at her for a second before handing her wake up tools to Half-sack and walked up to her with a grin.

"Since I was told to get you the fuck out." Jade said with a grin.

Before the brunette could answer or act, Jade grabbed her by her hair and hissed at her. Half-sack and the other girls watched as Jade pulled on her hair dragging her whole way to the door. Jade opened the door and threw the girl out onto the concrete.

"Now to any of you bimbos want to go through that shit?" Jade asked looking back at them.

Within a matter of seconds the women were gathering their things and quickly made their way out of the clubhouse saying a polite bye to Jade who stood by the door.

"Damn, I would have never been able to get them out that quick." Half-sack said looking at her with a grin.

"Go get your stuff together boy, they are still those bastards who get pissy when they don't leave on time." Jade said nodding towards the door. "I'll clean this shit up or find somebody who will do it." She added.

He looked at her for a second before nodding at her. Half-sack walked out the door as Jade grabbed a black trash bag from the counter top as the door open letting in Juice who was staring at her.

"What in the hell do you want?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Want me to pretend that I am a innocent boy?" Juice asked looking at her.

Jade just shook her head as she walked around started to clean the trash up that was around her. Juice was saying things to her but Jade was trying to block them out. Before she realized what happened the black bag was snatched out of her hands and threw just about across the room.

"What the hell?" Jade said looking at him with a glare. "I'm trying to clean up this damn hell hole asshole, go the fuck away and go to the trip god dammit leave me alone." She added.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Juice asked looking at her.

Jade just stared at him with a glare on her face.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE BE A DAMN PRICK AND NOT BE ABLE TO KEEP THAT DICK OF YOURS IN YOUR PANTS?" shouted Jade louder than she really wanted. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN! YOU COULDN'T WAIT TO HOP ONTO THE NEXT DAMN EASY PIECE OF ASS COULD YOU! YOU FUCKING JUST SAID THAT SHIT TO ME THAT NIGHT TO GET INTO MY PANTS AND ME BEING A IDIOT FELL FOR IT..SHAME ON ME HUH? GO THE FUCK AWAY!" She added.

Juice stared at her and looked away from her.

"Your so childish you know that?" Juice said looking at her. "You just as you were ten years ago. Jumping to assuming shit and acting high and mighty." He added.

Before either of them could say something else Jade quickly brought hand backwards and punched him in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"You are the one who fucking a damn piece of shit last night not long after sleeping with me Juice." Jade said as she stood over him. "I might be a female but I'm not some damn stupid bimbo who can't see the signs. You are really just ahh!" she added.

She was now fuming as Juice stood up staring at her with a pissed off look. Jade quickly grabbed the trash bag again and started doing what she was doing. Juice stared down at the floor pissed off fuming as much as Jade was.

"You are just a bitch." Juice said causing Jade to stop moving around the room and to stare at him.

"And you just a half black bastard child who's daddy doesn't want shit to do with him." Jade said before she could stop herself.

Juice looked at her with a blank expression on his face, Jade had found out about his father during a trip they had took to see his mother but at the time Jade didn't care she was in love with him. He also knew that she wouldn't run and tell clay or any of the other men about it because of how much the club meant to him.

"I didn't mean that." Jade said looking down at the carpet.

"I know, I remember the temper quite well." Juice said looking at her. "Look Jade, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing here alright? I don't have a clue what you want from me. I can't sit around and wait for you be ready to be with me again. Look I know it takes time but it either it's all of me or nothing." He added.

Jade stared at him for a few seconds before turning her back to him once again. He sighed and walked out of the building her alone in the building. Jade threw the trash bag down with a scream as she sat down on the trashed couch. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"Fuck my life!" shouted Jade as she hand her hand over her head and took her pony tail out.

Jordana walked out of the room of patient and was thankful that Tara wasn't the doctor on call til later when she was getting done with her shift on the floor. She put the chart back into it's plastic holder and smiled at the other nurses who were on the floor with her. Jordana walked to the window and saw the group of bikes pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey Dawn, I'm going run to get something from my car I'll be back real quick." Jordana said nodding at her.

"Ok, I can handle it til you get back." Dawn said looking at her.

Jordana walked quickly around the corner and out of the front of the hospital to see Tig and Jax pulling their bikes to the curve.

"Here to see Abel?" Jordana said looking at the two of them as she walked closer to them.

"No actually." Jax said looking at her.

Jordana went to say something else but was stopped by Jax cutting her off by capturing her lips with his own. Tig rolled his eyes through his sunglasses and looked away from the twosum. Jordana wrapped her arms around his neck as a natural reflex. Tara who went unnoticed stood off to the side of the building looking a the two of them. Looking down for a few seconds she looked back up to see if she was seeing things.

"Ok break it." Tig said yelling at the two.

Jax broke the kiss as Jordana laughed at him. She pulled away from unsure what to say or think about what just happened.

"I spent some of the night up here at the hospital with Abel." Jax said nodding at her. "But I wanted to tell you that I'll talk to you when I get back." He added.

"So you tell me by kissing me that you'll talk to me when you get back?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow and a grin. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." She added.

Jax laughed at her and nodded. He kissed her lips gently once more before running back to his bike. Tig waved at Jordana as the two of them started up their bikes once more. Jordana watched as they left out of sight.

"You can come out now Tara." Jordana said turning around with a grin.

Tara slowly appeared around the corner with a not so happy look on her face. Jordana stood there grinning and crossed her arms.

"Three for me and zero for you." Jordana said as she slowly walked into the hospital.


	28. Chapter 28

**I only own Jade and Jordana. I hope you guys like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I can't believe it's almost 30 chapters still honestly can't believe it's honest there. But I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. And the ones who I hope will this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Woah calm down Jade." Jordana said as she pulled her cell phone away from her ear hoping to keep her hearing. "Slow down, what are you talking about? Jade I've got about two hours left at the hospital, once I get done I'll stop by the garage and we will talk or we can talk at home." She added.<p>

She shook her head as she closed the cell phone as she got out of the elevator. Jordana as she saw Gemma go into the room with Abel. Slowly she walked towards the room only to hear some what of screaming. Within seconds, Jordana was at the door and opened it to see Tara holding Abel.

"What is going on?" Jordana asked looking at Gemma who was glaring at the woman holding her grandson. "Tara your still on duty, Dr. Bentley said to stay off this floor." She added.

"I spoke to Doctor Bentley this afternoon actually." Tara said standing up looking at Jordana with a grin. "She understood my reason for wanting to see Abel. I was there when most of the doctors believed he wouldn't make it. I have a attachment to him Jordana. I won't let that go rather you are around or not. So, I am allowed to see Abel if I am at work. I might not be on his case anymore thanks to the suggestions of you and Gemma here." She added.

Gemma shifted her body a little bit and reached for her grandson but Tara once more pulled the small boy away from his grandmother's reach.

"You two are something else." Tara said looking at the two women. "You are complete and utter bitches trying to pull Jax and I apart. I have not done a single thing to the two of you deserve what you are doing to me." She added.

"Tara, I have told you plenty of times before." Gemma said staring at her. "I'd rather see my son with that crank whore then to be with you. I personally would LOVE to see my son with Jordana because she left to protect him. She took the fall for something everybody knows he done. What did you do huh? You left town when things got hard. You ran because you thought you couldn't handle the life style. But Jordana here knows the life style and I know she can handle it. I want my boy with her. I will personally make sure that happens." She added.

Tara blinked a few times at Gemma then looked at Jordana who was standing there looking at her.

"I hope you know that the kiss that happened between you and Jax this morning won't mean anything when he gets back." Tara said looking at her. "He will be back and when he does he will be coming back to my bed." She added.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Jordana said looking at her. "Give me Abel Tara." She added.

Jordana stepped towards as Tara stepped backwards. Gemma looked down trying to keep her calm but quickly stepped forward grabbing a hold of Tara's hair snatching her head backwards. Jordana took the chance and grabbed a hold of Abel who was remaining quiet through out the whole thing. Once Jordana stepped away from Tara, Gemma still had a hold of her hair and had a look pure hate in her eyes.

"I will only tell you this one bitch, you are nothing but a piece of ass to my son." Gemma said looking at her. "I have had chats with my son and when I bring you up that's all he says you are. He, himself would love to be with Jordana. He has not yet found a way to get your horny pussy away from him." She added.

Jordana put Abel back into his small bed and watched as Gemma roughly let go of Tara's hair. Gemma walked backwards to her grandson and looked at the case.

"Don't worry buddy, grandma is going to make sure things work out for the best." Gemma said looking at him as he stared at her.

Tara walked out of the room without saying another word. Jordana walked out after her and rounded the corner to see Tara wanting for the elevator.

"Do you seriously believe you can win this?" Jordana asked causing Tara to look up at her. "You don't have anything Tara. I've got support from Gemma Teller. The biggest bitch in the town. What do you have? You only have the past that keeps you from falling to pieces. Yes you had Jax AFTER I left but I had him before you ever did. So why don't you just give up already and let us be happy?" She added.

Tara stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Would you give up on somebody you loved?" Tara said looking at Jordana who just looked at her. "I was the one who picked up the pieces when you left Jordana. I was there! I was put through so much bullshit from the clubs and Gemma. I deserve to be happy just like the rest. I don't see why it has to be you according to Gemma. I am in love with her son rather you or that bitch likes it. I will do everything in my power to keep the man I love. I don't believe you know what that is like do you?" She added.

Jordana stood there understanding what she meant because she would fight tooth and nail for the person she was in love with. _Which is what I'm doing now right?_ Jordana thought looking at her.

"Have you ever just felt like being with one person was all it was about?" Tara said as Jordana stared at her. "That one person who actually made you feel complete by just being around? Even if you act like at times they are the worst person in the world? Come on Jordana, I know you've had to have felt that at one time. You say I'm holding onto the past? Look at what you are doing. You want things to go back to the way they were tens ago. Things have changed." She added.

Jordana was mentally cussing this girl out in her head but just stared at her.

"I've got go back to work." Tara said as the elevator opened. "I promise you that I'll end up with him." She added.

The doors closed as Jordana walked away. She stood outside the window staring into the room to see Gemma now holding onto her grandson rocking him in the chair. Looking down for a few seconds she walked off leaving the two of them to bond without having any people involved. Jordana looked at the elevator then at the stairs and went through the doors. The door closed behind her, Jordana sighed and sat down on the top step and sat forward with her hands in her hair as her sister had done earlier.

"He belongs with you he does." Jordana said as she sat there alone in the stairwell.

Jade sat down on the concrete in the garage as she finished up her second bike of the day. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up as a car was pulling into the lot. She stood up quickly and walked inside grabbing the gun from her tool box and put it up under her shirt in the back. She walked out once more and smiled at the man who go out of the car.

"I'm looking for Jordana Unser."

Jade stared at the man unsure why he was looking for her twin sister here of all places.

"You look like her."

"I'm her twin but my name is Jade."

The man stared at her as if he was studying her to see if she was lying or not. Jade looked at him and crossed her arms.

"What do you need with my sister?" Jade asked as he walked around the car.

"I think the business between me and your twin is between us." The older man said shaking his head. "But since you seem to be here all alone, and after all you are her twin. She will do anything to protect you right?" He added.

Jade stared at him with wide eyes and quickly darted for the office but he quickly jumped in front of her and grabbed her a hold of her by her waist. Jade kicked and screamed as he quickly put his hand over her mouth to keep from attracting any near attention. Jade kept kicking and bit his hand causing him to let her go dropping her to the pavement. The older man waved his hand around a little bit and kicked Jade in the stomach causing her to roll over on her side.

"That is for what your sister did to my brother bitch."

Jade groaned as he kicked her again in the side. Jade's gun slid out from her pants causing the man to grin brightly as Jade went to reach for it. He chuckled as he kicked it out of her reach.

"Come on bitch beg for your life, like my brother did to your sister." The man said pulling out a gun of his own and cocking it. "Make sure you choose your words wisely because they very well could be your last." he added.

Jade's eyes widen as he was standing over her with the gun pointed at her head.

"Hey!"

The old man looked up and within a matter of seconds sounds of gun shots reeked havoc around Jade. The man feel to the ground next to Jade with his eyes open and blood coming out of his mouth and a bullet hole in his head. Jade moved away from his body as if somebody had put fire near her.

"Are you ok?"

Jade looked up at her person who had been her saving grace. She stared at Happy with a thankful look and launched herself into his arms causing him to stumble a bit.

"It's ok, your fine." Happy said patting her back in a confused manner. "Let's get you to the office and I'll clean this up." he added.

He picked Jade up bridal style and walked over to the office. He sat her down in Gemma's chair as the sound of a car caught their attention.

"Shit."

Happy looked out the door to see Jordana's rental car parked off to the side with the twin staring at the body on the concrete. She stared around the garage and looked towards the office.

"Happy, is she ok?" Jordana asked looking at him.

Before Happy could reply Jade shot up from her seat and ran out side the building towards her sister who was walking towards her. Jordana went to say something but was cut off by Jade punching her in the jaw knocking her down.

"YOU BITCH YOU ARE GOING TO GET ME FUCKING KILLED!" shouted Jade as she climbed on top of her sister throwing punches. "I HATE YOU!" she added as she kept throwing punches.

Jordana was trying the best she could to block the punches from her sister. Happy stood there staring at the two sisters. Jade grabbed a hold of her sister's head ready to throw it into the concrete but was stopped as Happy pulled her away.

" I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS PLACE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! FUCK THIS ALMOST GETTING KILLED EVERY TWO DAYS!" shouted Jade as she stared at her sister with pure hate in her eyes at the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**No reviews for the last one? :( kind of sad but it's ok thought. I hope you guys like this chapter! I only own Jade and Jordana that's it's! There is another OC that will be making her way into the story VEEEERY soon. :) So I own that OC too. So Read and Review..Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Happy thanks, I can take care of them from here." Gemma said as she got out of her new SUV. "You can either wait outside to protect us or come in front the heat it's your choice." She added.<p>

The bald man nodded at her as he remained in his spot under a shade tree near the front door. Gemma walked into the house and saw Jordana holding a ice pack to her jaw and Jade holding one to her hand.

"Hello children." Gemma said causing the two of them to look up at her. "I must admit, I think that you two are your own worst enemies. Screw the Mayans." She added.

Jade stared at her sister with still a glare but nothing as it was before. Gemma walked over to Jordana and removed the ice pack to see a nice black and blue bruise forming. Jordana winched as Gemma touched it a little bit.

"She throws a good punch." Jordana said moving her jaw a bit.

"I learned from the beat." Jade said doing a shit eaten grin at her sister.

"And now I regret it"

Gemma shook her head at the two bickering sisters.

"Both of you shut up." Gemma said as the twins looked at her. "Look the boys are going to be back in two weeks. I want the two of you to get along til then because you will be staying here at my house. I do not want the two of you to be alone together because I don't want to have explain to my son and your fuck buddy while I had to bury the two of you." She added.

Jade just looked away from the older woman in front of her remaining slient.

"Look Jade, I understand you want to get the fuck out of dodge I get that." Gemma said as stood in between the two of them. "But fighting each other tooth and nail won't get you out any faster. Remember you got probation, you don't need to fuck that shit up and get more time. The longer your on probation the longer your here." She added.

Jordana stared at her sister who was still looking away from Gemma who was getting annoyed.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Gemma said grabbing a hold of her chin causing Jade to look at her. "I watched the two of you grow up Jade, I love the two of you like daughters but I will be damn if you disrespect me when I'm talking. You need to open your eyes and look the fuck around. It doesn't matter if you hide away in another state or here in Charming. You are a target because everybody will know that we are willing to protect you and your sister." She added.

Jade pulled her face from Gemma's grip and stood up from the chairs.

"Before I was drugged and brought here, my life was finally starting to make sense again!" Jade said looking at the two of them. "I had a good job, I had a guy who was interested in me, I had finally got rid of memories that I wanted to fucking forget." She added.

Gemma looked at her for a few seconds before Jade darted out the backdoor into the back yard. Jordana stood up and went go after her sister but Gemma grabbed her wrist.

"Leave her alone for a little while, she needs to understand that she has no choice but to be here where we can protect the two of you." Gemma said as Jordana sat back down in her seat.

Gemma walked to the door and looked out to see Jade sitting in the middle of the yard on the grass.

"I'll be right back." Gemma said walking out into the yard.

Jordana just got up from her seat and took the place where Gemma was once standing. Gemma grabbed two chairs and put them close to Jade.

"Get up." Gemma said as she sat down in the lawn chair.

Without a word, Jade got up and brushed her pants off and sat down in the chair beside Gemma as they stared towards the fence.

"When are you going to tell everybody about Ava?" Gemma said without looking at Jade.

Jade stiffen up at the name that came from Gemma's lips. Gemma turned her head sideways and looked at Jade who was staring straight a head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jade said trying to sound convincing.

Gemma let a small smile spread across her lips.

"About eight months after you left, I had hired a guy to find you for the sake of Jordana before she left." Gemma said as she stared at her Jade. "When he came back with pictures for me to confirm it was you, the stomach was unmistakeable for you being pregnant Jade." She added.

Jade this time quickly looked at Gemma who had put her sunglasses on her head.

"I also know that the ATF bitch is trying to blackmail you." Gemma said as Jade stared at her with wide eyes. "It's amazing what you can learn when you pretend to be a regular person and you go unnoticed." She added.

Jade just looked at her with a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry I know you didn't spill any beans to her Jade." Gemma said touching her hand. "But what I'm more worried about isn't the fact she is trying to blackmail you; It's the fact that I want to know why you kept this to your self and didn't bother telling Juice he was going to be a father." She added.

Gemma watched as Jade was still trying to take in the fact that somebody else knew her biggest and darkest secret.

"We were only teenagers Gemma, we had no clue how to raise a child." Jade said as her voice started to crack. "I was only eighteen, my dad would have killed Juice for the fact that I was pregnant. I had to leave because it was the right thing." She added.

"So the right thing was to keep Juice in the dark and giving her up?" Gemma said as Jade nodded at her. "I know that it must of have been tough as hell to deal with that alone. Battling what to do. You didn't have to run. We would have all helped you, you knew that." She added.

Jade just shook her head as her sister watched from the door unable to hear the conversation. Gemma touched Jade's hand as Jade wiped her tears away.

"I can't make your choices for you Jade, but you know once the other gangs get a hold of that information they will target the family but mostly her." Gemma said causing Jade's head to snap up looking at her. "They are cruel hateful awful people. They don't give a rats ass who's life they hurt til they get revenge. You need to tell the guys about Ava." She added.

Jade just shook her head without saying a word, Gemma stood up from the chair and looked down at her.

"You need to protect her and the family." Gemma said as she walked back towards the house.

Jordana moved away from the door and grabbed a glass from the cabinet as Gemma walked in without saying a word to her. Jordana looked up as Gemma walked through the hallway to her bedroom. Gemma closed the door behind her and closed her eyes as she leaned against the door.

"Lord give me strength." Gemma said as she sat down on the four poster bed.

Jordana once more looked out the window on the door and walked out the door onto the patio. Jade turned around and looked at her sister.

"Are you ok?" Jordana asked as she walked over to her sister.

"Yea I'm fine." Jade asked looking away from her twin.

Jordana sat down in the chair beside her as Gemma watched up from her bedroom window unnoticed. Jade closed her eyes and laid her head back on the chair.

"Sorry about what happened." Jade said hoping her sister wouldn't question what was said between her and Gemma.

"It's ok I was expecting it to happen just not happen with a dead a body within two feet of me." Jordana said with a cracked grin.

Jade shook her head as Jordana looked at her.

"Come on, let's go inside before we get burnt." Jordana said nodding towards the house. "Maybe we can convince Gemma to turn the clock back a few years and have a girls night." She added.

Jade nodded at her as they both made their way into the house to see Happy and Gemma speaking in the living room. Gemma smiled at the two of them as they walked into the room with their arms linked.

"We will be fine, just go do what we spoke about." Gemma said quickly as the twins came into the room.

Happy nodded at her as he walked out of the house as the twins waved at him.

"Gemma, what do you say we order pizza and have a girls night?" Jordana said with a smile. "I know that there is booze in this house. I can mix the drinks and all that." She added.

"Why the hell not." Gemma said looking at the two of them.


	30. Chapter 30

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) I can't believe this story has made it to 30 damn chapters! I am sooo thrilled about this :) I hope guys like this chapter! I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Thank you Amber for keeping my muse alive! You are the best! -hugs- Thank you so much to Tigger who is reviewing. :)**

* * *

><p>Gemma watched as Jordana buzzed around her kitchen sipping a cup of coffee.<p>

"I think I might keep you here." Gemma said causing Jordana to jump. "Sorry, my house hasn't been this damn clean in a while. I mean it's clean but the spell of bleach makes it smell cleaner." She added.

Jordana laughed at the comment.

"I highly doubt that, when Clay gets back you will want me gone." Jordana said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Jordana watched as Gemma sat down in a chair.

"Happy and Jade went to the garage, so it's just you and me." Gemma said looking around the home. "I want to know about that kiss Tara mentioned the other day." She added.

"It was the day they left." Jordana said as she sat down the cup. "I saw them from the window went down and the next thing I know he kissed me and said he wanted to talk to me when they got back." She added.

Gemma grinned brightly at the comment.

"I believe my son has seen the light." Gemma said as she toughed Jordana's hand. "I am so glad he has realized that he loves you." She added.

"You don't know that yet Gemma." Jordana said as she grabbed her cup again.

She went to say something but the front door opened causing both women to get still.

"GEMMA!"

Gemma's eye lit up but had a look of confusion in her eyes as Clay and Jax walked through the front door.

"Your back early." Gemma said getting up from the table and kissing him on the lips gently.

Jordana felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to look up. Jax bent down and kissed her lips for a second causing Gemma to grin and Clay to shake his head.

"I know what your up too." Clay said just above whisper where only Gemma could hear.

"I'm not up to anything baby." replied Gemma with a grin.

Jordana shook her head at the couple who ere exchanging kisses.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave." Jordana said standing up and pouring her coffee down the drain.

Gemma grinned at Jordana and hugged her as she walked by. Clay watched as Jax followed Jordana out the door and Gemma had a grin on her face.

"Come on woman." Clay said grabbing a hold of Gemma pulling her to the room.

Jordana pulled her keys out of her bag and looked up at Jax who was behind her.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Jordana asked as she unlocked the door and put her bag inside and rolled down the window letting the heat out.

Jax went to say something else but stopped as Jordana's cell phone went off. Jordana groaned a little bit and shook her head as she answered it.

"Sorry." Jordana said as she looked at him.

He only nodded at her as she stretched.

"No I haven't seen Tara in almost a week." Jordana said as she looked at Jax with a confused looked. "I knew she was suppose to be the doctor on the floor with me but I don't have a friendly relationship with her that much. I'll get Jax and we will go by her house." She added.

Jax looked at her with a raised eye brow as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Tara hasn't shown up to work in a week." Jordana said looking at him. "I know that we aren't on the best of terms but we both know that isn't like her. So I just told Danielle that we would go by her house." She added.

Jax nodded at her.

"You can ride with me." Jordana said nodding towards the passenger side. "Just tell me where to go." She added.

Within a matter of seconds, both adults were in the car and speeding down the street. Jordana looked out the corner of her eye and saw the look of concern on Jax's face. She shook her head clearing her mind as Jax gave directions. Within ten minutes they pulled up to the curve to see her car in the drive way.

"May she is sick?" Jordana said as she got out of the car.

"Naw, she would have called work trust me." replied Jax as they walked up to the house.

Jordana watched as Jax went to the steps and knocked on the door.

"TARA! It's Jax."

Jordana walked around the corner of the house as Jax followed after no answer on the door. Jordana opened the gate to the back yard and walked up to the back door to see the window busted with glass every around the ground.

"TARA!" shouted Jordana as she ran behind Jax who had darted as soon as he saw the glass.

"TARA!" shouted Jax as he entered the house.

Jordana looked around the back yard and put her bag down on the ground and grabbed her gun from in side and saw Jax already had his gun pulled. The home as looked as if somebody had put up a huge fight. Jordana held her gun to her side as she walked into different rooms of the house.

"Tara?" Jordana said as she opened the door to the master bedroom to see see the room was just as much as a mess as the others.

Jax followed Jordana into the room and walked into the bathroom to see it was unnoticed. Jordana shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"Stay here, I want you to call your dad and I'll go back to the house and get my bike and talk to Clay." Jax said looking at her.

Jordana nodded at him as he kissed her cheek unlike he had done before. Jordana closed her eyes and sighed as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dailed her dad's phone.

"Daddy, I just got a call from work and Danielle said Tara hadn't been at work in a week." Jordana said as she walked outside. "So I came by her house and the house is messed up dad! I think Tara was kidnapped! Get here!" She added.

Jordana closed the phone after a few minutes as she stood out to the gate so her dad could find her without a problem. Jordana looked around the yard to see if she could see something and shook her head.

"Jordana?"

Jordana head looked around and was shocked about how quick her father's cruiser pulled into the drive way.

" I was like a block away." Wayne said as he walked to his daughter. "Stay outside, I'm going to go check inside to see if anybody is in there." He added.

"Ok." Jordana said as she grabbed her bag from the ground and slipped her gun that she had behind her bag into her bag without being noticed.

Ten minutes later her father walked backed out and stared at Jordana.

"It looks as if Tara put up a huge ass fight." Wayne said looking at his daughter. "Jordana, I want you to answer me honestly. Did you have anything to do with this?" He added.

Jordana's eyes widen in front of her dad.

"Really? Your seriously asking me that?" Jordana asked as her father stared at her. "I might hate the damn girl but I don't want her ass to be kidnapped." She added.

"Alright Jordana, I've got to go call back up." Wayne said as he walked away.

Jordana shook her head and looked around.

"No she wouldn't." Jordana said looking at her cell phone as a text from Gemma appeared.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys another chapter. I must admit this story in my opinion is doing good. I am getting plenty of favorites and alerts. But I want reviews people! Lol But I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! I hope you guys read and review :) I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Tara was kidnapped?" Jade asked as she grabbed a corona from the fridge.<p>

"It appears that way." Jordana said looking at her. "The guys got back early and I was about to have a talk with Jax when work called asking me if I had seen her. I didn't think something was wrong when she didn't show up for work or what ever. I figured that she was sick but I said I'd go by her house. So Jax and I went over there that place looked like she put up a fight from hell. I called Dad and he assumed I had something to do with it." She added looking at her sister.

Jade twisted the lid off of the bottle and threw it in the sink looking at her sister.

"Do you think I had something to do with it?" asked Jordana looking at her twin.

"I don't think you would." Jade replied as she sat down across her sister at the table. "I know that you guys don't have the friendliest relationship but I highly doubt you'd go that far to try to win Jax." She added.

Jordana nodded at her and stretched.

"Have you spoken to Juice?" Jordana asked as she played with her cell phone in her hands.

"He came by the garage today but he didn't bother speaking to me." Jade replied as she took a swallow of the beer.

Jade just shrugged her shoulders.

"Jade answer me something and answer honestly please." Jordana said looking at her twin. "Don't give me the soon as probation shit is up I'm out. Do you love him still?" She added.

Jordana watched as Jade looked down giving her twin sister the answer she needed without having to hear it.

"I am not going to lie Jordana." Jade said as she looked up. "I love the guy for more then one reason, but how can I be with somebody who is going to cheat when the chance presents it's self?" She added.

"Do you know for a fact he cheated or did you assume because the bitch was there?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

She knew that Jordana was right but she didn't feel like admitting it to her sister.

"He was adjusting his pants." replied Jade looking at her. "Hell from what I heard from the talk around the shop he fucked her ten ways to Sunday." She added.

"But did you tell him that you wanted him to only sleep with you and you alone as if you guys were in a relationship again?" Jordana asked as Jade stood up.

Jade just shook her head no as Jordana stood up with a grin.

"So there it isn't cheating because you didn't say I want us to be together nobody else just us." Jordana said with a bright smile. "So why don't you hand me that beer and go get your guy already." She added.

Jordana reached out and grabbed the beer bottle from her twin's hand.

"What am I suppose to say?" Jade asked looking at her.

"Oh I don't know, I love you be with me works a good bit of wonders." Jordana said looking at her.

Jade shook her head and quickly jogged out of the house and right past Tig who was standing by the back door.

"Wait!" Tig said as he stood on the steps. "Where the hell is she going?" He added.

Jordana took a swig of the beer and winched as it went down her throat.

"Nasty shit, but she is going to go talk to Juice." Jordana said with a smile. "I can only pray they both don't fuck it up." She added.

Tig nodded in agreement as Jordana handed him the beer bottle.

"Enjoy." Jordana said with a nod. "I'm going to go take a nap for a while. Come in from the heat if you like. Watch TV eat I don't care." She added.

"Alright, I'll stay out til maybe dark." Tig replied as she nodded. "By the way, what is this I hear about you and Chibs sleeping together twice?" He added.

Jordana groaned at the question and shook her head.

"Thanks for confirming it."

Tig quickly shut the door and laughed as Jordana glared at him as he waved through the door. Jordana turned on her heels and felt him watching her the whole time til she disappeared from his view. As she got to her room she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking at the number on the ID as it said Tara. Flipping the phone open as if she was winning a prize.

"Tara? Where are you?" Jordana said as she sat down on her bed.

"You've won Jordana, you've really won this time." Tara said as her voice cracked trying to keep from crying. "I left town, I promise that Jax is all yours." She added.

Jordana shook her head as she stared around the room.

"What are you talking about? I know you didn't leave town Tara at least not willingly." Jordana said as she stood up once more as she was touched with something cold. "Hello?" She added.

She listened carefully as a voice could be heard but she couldn't make out what it was saying but she knew it wasn't Taras.

"Look Jordana, promise that you'll make sure that Jax and Abel are taken care of." Tara said with as hiss as if she had been hit with something. "Tell Jax that I said goodbye and I don't want anybody looking for me." She added.

Jordana shook her head as she heard Tara hiss once again.

"Tough shit, we are going to find you." Jordana said as she walked out of the bedroom. "As much as I dislike you Tara I don't wish you left." She added.

"You won though you should be happy." replied Tara. "Just tell Jax to be happy and I said to be with you ok? I'll keep in touch every so often." She added.

Jordana went to say something but stopped as the call ended. Glaring around the house, she grabbed her keys from her dresser top and walked out the front door with Tig standing there looking at her.

"Going some where?" Tig asked staring at her.

"Yes, I'm going to go see the head woman in charge." Jordana said as she walked to her own car that had finally arrived from Nevada. "Because I've got somethings I want to talk to her about so Tig you are here by relived of your duties for today. Have a nice day." She added.

Tig watched as Jordana got into her honda civic and went down the street as she was in a street car race. Cussing himself he grabbed his cell phone and looked around as passersbys stared.

"Heads up, she is on her way." Tig said as he watched from the yard as Jordana's car disappeared out of view.

Jordana wasn't thinking about the speed limit, she just thought about getting to Gemma and Clay's home. After driving for what seemed like hours was really only a matter of minutes as Jordana pulled to a stop on the curve. Looking up at the yard, Jordana saw Gemma standing on the small porch area with her arms staring at her.

"Thanks Tig." Jordana said as she put the car in park.

She turned the car off and got out of the car leaving everything but the keys in the car. Jordana jogged up to the porch and stared at her woman in front of her.

"I want you to tell the truth RIGHT NOW." Jordana demanded as she stared at the woman she looked up to growing up. "Did you have something to do with Tara being kidnapped?" She added.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well guys another chapter :) I hope you guys like it! I only own Jordana and Jade at this point. I hope you like. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I am so happy this story is past 30 chapters. My muse has assured me that it's hear to stay because I keep getting more and more ideas for the next story in this series as well as this one. So I'll be writing til I go on summer break to NC :) So yea..**

* * *

><p>"Somebody had to do something." Gemma said as Jordana sat down on her couch in living room. "My god the bitch isn't right for him." She added.<p>

Jordana shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"I didn't think it would EVER go this damn far to the point where YOU of all damn people would had her kidnapped." Jordana replied standing up. "Come on Gemma, to make your own son believe she left for a week without saying shit to him? Then WE find that her house is a total damn mess. You might want to talk to your damn henchmen and tell him to clean up and take her damn car to make it look like she left town. Because he did a piss poor job if that was the damn plan." She added.

Gemma stared at her as if she was crazy. Jordana just shook her head at the older woman.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again." Gemma said shaking her head. "You wanted my son back and I'm giving him to you on a damn silver platter and you coming over here and telling me what the fuck I do? Seriously?" She added.

"I could have dealt with Tara, Gemma." Jordana said walking around the coffee table to get closer to Gemma. "I could have handled her without YOU having the damn bitch kidnapped. My own father asked me if I had something to do with it. ME Gemma me! NOT YOU! I might have a rocky damn relationship with the damn bitch but the hell with this. Where is she?" She added.

Letting a slick smile go across her face, Gemma just looked at Jordana.

"You think that I'm going to tell you?" asked Gemma as Jordana stood there with her arms crossed. "Why so you can go play hero and bring her back and Jax will fall right back into her trap?" She added.

Jordana just shook her head and looked around the home.

"Look Gemma, I get that you want me with your son. I love Jax I do but something Tara said the other day at the hospital got me thinking." Jordana said ask Gemma rolled her eyes. "She isn't giving up this fight because she loves Jax. Would you give up on Clay if somebody tried to steal him from you?" She added.

"If somebody got within twenty feet and tried something with Clay I'll put a bullet between her little eyes." Gemma said with a hiss. "She knows nothing about what it's like to be in love with a biker. She thought she knew which is why when she realized what was going on she high tailed it out of Charming years ago." She added.

Jordana just shook her head and glared at the woman.

"You know what? Forget it." Jordana said grabbing the keys to her car on the table. "I will find her on my own rather you tell me the information or I have to find it out on my own." She added as she walked towards the door.

"Why? So you bring Tara back and she can have Jax and you can end up with the Scottish man?" asked Gemma causing Jordana to stop walking. "Yea Jordana, I know all about how you slept with Chibs and I know the feelings you have for him. I'd have to be dumb and blind not to see it." She added.

Jordana stopped walking and turned around looking at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Look Jordana, You belong to this club and you belong with my son." Gemma said trying to make things better with Jordana. "You could have so much power that people will know that you are the biggest and baddest bitch in Charming. Nobody would ever want to fuck with you again. If you were to get with Chibs what would you get out of that? A man who can't really offer you anything but himself and protection for a while? While with Jax when he gets to be president you will have all the protection from the guys and nobody will fuck with you." She added.

Jordana just shook her head and looked at her.

"In my eyes Gemma, that makes you the biggest target." replied Jordana with a hiss. "You are put in the line of fire because everybody in whatever club your in knows that a man will protect his woman at any cost. Because other people try their best to use what is closest them. Rather it be the right hand woman or the woman and the kids. I'm not stupid Gemma. But what happened between Chibs and myself is actually what it is between me and Chibs. I love Jax more then words can say and I try my best to win him back but if he doesn't want me he doesn't want me Gemma. When I hear the words come out of Jax's mouth that he doesn't love me and doesn't me like that I'll stop fighting." She added.

Gemma went to say something else but Clay walked out of the bedroom looking at the two of them. Jordana just looked at him and shook her head.

"I've got to go." Jordana said walking out the door leaving the married couple alone.

Clay looked at his wife who looked as if she was ready to beat the hell out of somebody.

"What makes her so speical?" Clay asked as Gemma stared at him.

"Because she knows how things works Clay, she knows what really goes on while Tara is a weakling." replied Gemma.

He went to say something else but stopped as Gemma grabbed her things from table and put her sunglasses on.

"Where you going?" Clay asked as he stared at her.

"The store, I'll back in a few hours." replied Gemma as she disappeared out the door.

"Women, can't live with can't live without them." Clay said as the door closed behind his wife.

Gemma got into her car and shook her head as she watched Jordana pull out onto the street. She turned on the car and looked towards the house to see her husband on the phone walking back and forth in front of the window.

"What are you doing baby?" Gemma said as she stared. "Talking to that tart I bet." She added.

Shaking her head she pulled out of the drive way and went the same direction as Jordana had went too. After a few minutes of driving Jordana pulled over onto the side road parking and looked at the town that was buzzing with life. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and looked around as people nodded at her as she grabbed her bag.

"Hi." Jordana said as she locked her car and started towards a local store.

Gemma saw Jordana's car and drove past it only to park about five cars up. Gemma grabbed her things and got out of the car. Turning around she saw Jordana going into the store but saw the girl who had appeared a few days before at the garage and finding out something happened between her and Clay.

"That bitch." Gemma said as Jordana walked out of the store.

Jordana looked up as she noticed Gemma who grabbed a kid's skateboard and quickly hit a smaller woman walking past her in the face with it.

"GEMMA!" shouted Jordana as she ran over as the crowd started to form around the girl on the ground crying. "MOVE IM A RN MOVE!" She added.

Within seconds she was close to the unknown female Gemma had hit in the face. Grabbing a towel from her pocket book she quickly put it to her nose and told the girl to apply some pressure.

"From what I can see it's broke." Jordana said looking at Gemma who was sitting on the curve looking as if she was crying. "Somebody call 911. I'm going go check on her." She added nodding towards Gemma.

"Who hell is she? Why did she do that to me?"

Jordana could only shrug her shoulders and made her way over to Gemma.

"What in the fuck are you thinking?" Jordana asked as she stood next to Gemma. "You hit innocent a girl walking down the street because your pissed at me? That's low even for you." She added.

"I didn't hit her because I was pissed off at you Jordana." Gemma said staring up at her. "I hit her because she fucked Clay." She added.

Jordana went to say but the sounds of cop cars and the ambulance were getting closer. Gemma shook her head and looked straight a head as the cop cars pulled up onto the scene. Jordana watched as David walked up to the two of them.

"I'm going to have take you in Gemma." David said looking at Gemma. "I'm sure her bail will be set soon." He added.

"Ok." Jordana said as she watched Gemma be lead away to the cop car.

Jordana nodded at the Emt who put the girl in the back of the ambulance. Slowly she walked to her car and unlocked it and got in real quick.

"THIS IS TO MUCH DAMN SHIT I NEED TO BE DEALING WITH!" shouted Jordana as she rubbed the sides of her head with both hands. "Fuck my life." She added.


	33. Chapter 33

**Another chapter for you guys and I'm happy to say I love it. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! Also before I forget. This chapter is suppose to be going on while 32 is going on? Make sense. While 32 is happening 33 is happening too as well. I hope it does. But Anyways! Read and Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Jade slowly rounded the corner and pulled up to the garage lot some of the guys let out whistles as she turned the bike off causing Jax to look up with a raised eye brow.<p>

"Leave sum Jade?" Jax asked as he stared at her.

"Where is Juice?" asked Jade as she took her helmet off. "Don't me some bullshit lie either." She added.

Before Jax could reply Juice walked out of the opening behind Jax. Jade looked at him as he raised her eye brow.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Jade looking at him. "Please?" She added.

"Have at it." Jax said nodding towards him "By the way, I'll keep the sweetbutt busy for a bit." he added.

Juice nodded at him as he walked over to where Jade was standing by his bike.

"Here to tell me you hate me some more?" Juice asked as Jade took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not here for that." Jade said looking up at him. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about is that.." She added but stopped as the blonde woman from the party a week ago walked out with Jax hot on her trail trying to keep her hidden from Jade's view.

Juice turned around and groaned a little bit before turning back around to look at Jade who had no expression her face as the blonde made her way over to where the two of them were standing.

"Juice darling who is this?"

"Juice darling?" Jade asked with a grin looking at her. "My name is Jade Unser." She added.

The blonde nodded at her as she tried to put her hand in between Juice's arm but he moved out of the way.

"My name is Polly."

Jade stared at her as the blonde put her hand out. She looked back up at her with a raised eye brow.

"Sorry but I don't shake hands with sluts. Since I have no clue where the hand has been." Jade said as Polly's eyes widen.

Polly's eyes narrowed towards Jade who stood there looking back at her.

"I come here to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you and I find out that you have this two bit slut who gets passed around here." Jade said shaking her head as she looked at Juice. "And to think I wanted to be with you to see if things could work. But after this? I don't think so." She added.

Jade grabbed her helmet from his seat and went to walk away off but Tig quickly appeared in the opening.

"She isn't here with him." Tig said causing everybody to stare at him. "She is with me actually. I'm fixing her car." He added.

"And she is paying you with what? A blow job?" Jade said before she could stop her self.

Tig let a smile spread across his face letting her know the answer. Juice looked at him then back at Polly who was confused about what was going just as much as he was.

"So Juice go talk to Jade and Polly come back in here with me." Tig said nodding towards the garage. "We are going to have some play time." He added.

"I don't wanna." Polly said as she stayed in her same spot.

Jax grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her towards him.

"You are going in that garage and you are going to act like you are with him because if you don't I'll see to it that the car you brought in the break lines are cut and your fucked." Jax said into her ear as they walked inside.

Polly said nothing else as she disappeared. Juice looked at Jade who was staring at him.

"Look I know that I'm a pain in the ass and I was ten years ago but I'm probably the same now." Jade said looking at him. "I want do love you Juice you've got to understand that this between us is just what it is. Between us. No more you fucking other women Juice." She added.

Juice stared at her not saying anything causing Jade to groan.

"Say something Juice, say anything." said Jade as she put her helmet down. "Don't stand there and let me think that for once second that the feelings are mutual if their not." She added.

"What's wrong with all you biker women?" Juice asked as Jade looked at him with a confused look. "Can't make the right decisions til you've tried all the wrong ones?" He added.

Jade shook her head with a grin.

"At least I'm standing there in front of you trying to fight for what I want Juice." replied Jade as Juice stared at her.

"And what do you want Jade?" Juice said as Jade looked up at him. "I don't even think you know honestly." He added.

Jade smiled brightly as Juice raised an eye brow.

"I am having a serious Sweet Home Alabama movie scene in real life." Jade said causing Juice to laugh a little bit.

Juice shook his head as he backed away from her.

"But honestly Jade, made we had our chance ten years ago." Juice said as Jade stared at him. "All these stuff that has been going on it's just telling us to back off." He added.

Jade watched as he started back towards the garage.

"FINE HAVE YOUR WAY YOU STUBBORN ASS!" shouted Jade at the top of her lungs.

Everybody in the garage busted out laughing as Juice stopped walking and turned around with a grin.

"Why do you want to be with me any how for?" Juice said looking at her. "I'm biker loyalist who is a hacker." He added.

Jade took off running towards him and jumped into his arms as he caught her.

"Because you were the one who believed in me years ago and now it's my turn to believe in you and us." Jade replied as he captured his lips with her arm.

Juice deepened the kiss as the men around the couple cheered.

"About damn time." Chibs said looking at the couple.

"NOW BACK TO WORK!" Jax said hitting Juice's arm.

Jade broke the kiss laughing as he put her down on her feet. Juice kissed her lips quickly again as he backed up.

"Go on now Jade, your off today." Jax said pushing the girl towards her bike. "If Juice is a good boy, I'll let him off a bit early and send him to your place with a box of rubbers." He added.

She was smiling from ear to ear as she grabbed her helmet from Juice's bike seat and slipped it out on as she walked over to her bike. Jade went to turn on her bike but stopped as her cell phone went off. Looking down at her ID to see it was her sister.

"Hey Jordana." Jade said as she sat on her bike. "What? I'm here right now actually. I just spoke with Juice. Ok ok ok I'll get Jax and we will meet you there." She added.

She jumped from her bike and ran to the garage office and opened the door to see Jax looking over some paper work.

"Jax come on, we've got to the jail house." Jade said as he raised an eye brow. "Your mom got arrested for assault and Clay is there as well but we don't know why." She added.

"What? Great." Jax said shaking his head as the two make their way out of the office. "Boys, I'll be back got to go bail the queen bee and the king out I think." He added.

Jade waited as Jax got onto his bike and put on his helmet. Juice watched as the two close friends pulled out of the lot and went speeding down the street.

"Back to work you smiling creepy bastard." Tig said as Juice turned around.


	34. Chapter 34

**Another chapter for you guys. I am hoping you guys like it. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! I wish that the damn website would work right an post! But anyways Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jordana looked up from the front steps of the jail as she heard the sounds of motorcycles came into her ear shot. Standing up slowly, she saw Jade and Jax riding towards her. Jade nodded towards Jordana who walked out onto the side walk as they pulled up to the curve.<p>

"Clay is being spoken to by the police he isn't under arrest though." Jordana said as Jax killed the motor on his bike. "Your mom how ever was arrested and she has denied getting bail. She doesn't want to get out for some reason." She added.

Jax raised an eye brow at Jordana as he walked past her. Jordana walked over to Jade and turned around and stared at the jail.

"How did things go with Juice?" Jordana asked nudging her sister's arm.

"Well, we are going to talk again tonight." Jade said as her sister nodded. "I had a run in however with the blonde slut. I got her name now it's Polly." She added.

Jordana let a smile crack across her face.

"Polly wanna crack?" Jordana said causing her twin to bust out laughing. "Sorry." She added.

Jade just shook her head as took her helmet off and straightened her hair.

"What happen with Gemma?" asked Jade as she looked at her.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you." Jordana said with a shrug. "I was coming out of the store when I seen her just pick up a skateboard and knock some girl in the face with it. The girl went down like a sack of bricks." She added.

Jade looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What did the girl look like?" Jade asked.

"She was skinny red hair headed. Wearing clothes as if she had been hitch hiking for days." Jordana said as Jade let out a groan. "What?" She added.

Jade went to say something but stopped as Jax walked out.

"Well Mom is royally pissed because the bitch she hit in the face was the girl who Clay slept with." Jax said as Jordana's eyes widen. "Yea, I didn't think she would be here." She added.

"You didn't think? Come on Jackson." Jordana said using his full name. "Girls who are like that like to lash on to bikers so they can say their man can kick your mans ass and cause trouble." She added.

Jade nodded in agreement as Jax shook his head.

"I'm going to head back to the shop for a few more hours then I'm going to head over to Tara's house to see if I can find anything that the police looked over." Jax said as both women nodded. "I won't forget the rubbers either." he added looking at Jade causing her to blush a little bit.

Jordana shook her head at her sister as Jax rode off.

"Should I not even come home?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe." Jade said with a bright grin.

Jordana rolled her eyes as she walked towards the jail.

"I'm going go see Gemma, I'll catch up with you in a little while at home." Jordana said as she stared at her. "I'll get some clothes and find some where to stay for the night." She added.

Jade nodded as she put her helmet back on. Jordana waved as other people walked past her. Shaking her head Jordana walked into the Jail once more. Wayne looked up from a stack of paperwork.

"Can I see Gemma?" Jordana asked as Wayne nodded his head.

"Not very long though, I'm sure once they are done with Clay he is going to want see her." replied Wayne.

She only nodded at him as he got out of his office.

"What are they questioning him about?" asked Jordana as they got into the holding cells.

"Running guns." Wayne replied lowly. "Your not suppose to know but yea. She is at the end." He added.

Jordana kissed her father's cheek as he walked out leaving the two women alone. Gemma looked up at the sound of the door closing to see Jordana slowly walking towards her.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be the one coming to see you in jail." Jordana said as she looked at the older woman sitting on a small bed. "I can still remember the day my dad was out of town and I got into some nasty shit and I called you and you were the one to come and get me from this very cell. Amazing isn't how the roles have switched?" She added.

Gemma shot her a glare and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Gemma asked as she stared at her. "Does your story have a point?" She added.

Once the comment left Gemma's mouth, Jordana let a smile go across her face.

"I'm here to make a deal." Jordana said as Gemma narrowed her eyes at her. "I highly doubt you want those ATF agents to know that you had a girl kidnapped. So I'm going to offer that I'll keep my mouth shut about you having anything to do with it, if you tell me where she is." She added.

"They wouldn't believe you for one second Jordana." Gemma said as she stood up from the bed. "Why would they? I mean your one who drugged your sister and ran away from the court system when they were going to put you in prison for life for murder." She added.

Gemma watched with a grin as Jordana stood there looking at her.

"We all know Gemma that it's always been about what you like, what you want even at the expense of your own family." Jordana said looking at her. "People like to make business personal. And that's something you know a lot about isn't Gemma. Making business personal." She added.

Jordana watched as Gemma's face had a confused look on her face.

"Oh you looked confused Gemma, I mean it's been what?" Jordana said doing math in her head. "Fifteen years." She added.

Gemma's eyes widen as Jordana mentioned the number of years since her late husband had passed away.

"Coming back to you now is it?" Jordana said as she crossed her arms looking at her.

"You don't know a damn thing, your bluffing." replied Gemma as she stared at the girl who was looking more like the devil then the angel she looked like. "You see this right here Jordana is why I want you with Jax. Your acting like the queen bee. You've got all the skills." She added trying to keep the look of fear away from her face.

Jordana just stood there in front of the cell door.

"Tell me where Tara is Gemma." Jordana said looking at her. "But before you do, I want to know one thing. How in the hell can you stand there after what happen? Making business personal with the old man's best friend. I mean if that is what being queen bee is about jumping from one man to another? You can take that queen bee position and put up your ass." She added.

Gemma stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"See I know something now don't I?" Jordana said with a cocky smile.

She went say something else but stopped as the door opened to show Clay and David standing there.

"Remember what I said." Jordana said nodding. "See you later." She added.

Jordana kissed Clay's cheek as she walked past him as Gemma stared at her. Clay watched as David and Jordana left. Turning his attention back to his wife, she was fuming with a whole of different emotions.

"What was that all about?" asked Clay as he stared at her.

"Nothing, she is just bluffing about somethings." Gemma replied with a small nod as she sat back down putting her back against the wall.


	35. Chapter 35

**hey guys another chapter :) I was a writing spree today it appears. But I wouldn't trade this spree for a writers block trust me. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it. I hope you guys like. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy guys! Remember to let me know what you think Thank you so much for the people who have been reading and reviewing means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>It has been a few hours since Jordana had threatened the queen of Samco. She really couldn't believe she did that. Even though Jordana had information that could bring down the top dog and his queen, she knew that it was the biggest mistake she could make by threatening her but also revealing that she knew something about the past. Now she was the one with a target on her back. Jordana listened to the sound of the birds around her.<p>

"You know your not suppose to be alone."

Jordana closed her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Chibs standing there looking at her.

"So I've heard" replied Jordana as she turned back around on the bench.

Chibs shook his head as he walked around the front of her and sat down beside her on the bench. Looking forward, Chibs noticed that she was watching woman playing with small children at the back in Charming.

"I am almost thirty years old and I don't have a child." Jordana said as she kept looking straight. "I use to come here before I left Charming and watch all the girls who were my age play with their kids. Some of these that are here now are the same ones I watched I can tell by the way they look." She added.

"Some women take pride darling in the fact of being able to have a career without a child." replied Chibs causing Jordana to look at him. "I have a sixteen year old." He added.

Jordana raised an eye brow at him and smiled.

"Really? I mean I should have known you'd have a kid." Jordana said with a nervous laugh.

"She is in Ireland with her mom." Chibs said nodding his head as he looked towards the play ground. "I remember bits and pieces about when she was little. I remember taking her down to a small playground down by the school. She looked so much like her mother. I haven't seen her in years." He added.

Jordana was mentally cussing her self out as she had brought up personal memories for the older man beside her.

"Sometimes things are best left untold for another day." Chibs said changing the subject. "But don't worry Jordana, your time will come for you to be a mom and when you do and I bet you anything that you will be a great one." He added.

She just nodded at him.

"Chibs, what are we doing?" Jordana said looking at him as he looked confused. "You and I. I mean we sleep together then we are at each others throats. What is this?" She added.

"I could say that we both have itches that need to be scratched a lot but I'm sure that would get me slapped." Chibs said causing Jordana to laugh a little bit.

He sighed as he put his sunglasses on the top of his head and turned and looked at her.

"I know that you've got feelings for Jax." replied Chibs looking at her. "I know that I'm just a old man who happens to be very damn good in bed." He added.

"Egotistical much?" Jordana said with a raised eye brow and a bright smile.

Jordana felt so comfortable around his man for some reason. She knew she had a crush on him for years but she figured that it was nothing more than that just a crush. _She was in love with Jax, wasn't she?_ Jordana thought as she stared at the kids once more.

"Come on, let's get back before it gets to dark." Chibs said as he pushed himself off of the bench.

"You can on back, I highly doubt anybody will attack me at a park." Jordana said looking up at him.

He shook his head and grabbed a hold of her wrist pulling her up with very little easy. Her body was so close to his she could feel his hot breath against her skin. Closing her eyes she tried to remember that she was trying to win Jax back.

"Your coming back with me and that's final." Chibs said as Jordana looked up at him.

"Who says? Your not my daddy." replied Jordana trying to pull her wrist from his grip.

Chibs shook his head and tighten his grip on her wrist but not enough to hurt her. Jordana was glaring at him as she kept trying to get her wrist free.

"This is getting annoying Jordana." Chibs said as he turned her around facing away from him and held her wrist behind her back.

"Then let me go and we will be back to normal. Calm." Jordana said with a hiss.

Jordana went to say something but he quickly turned her around facing him with his hands holding her hands behind her back once more.

"You know what?" Chibs said as Jordana stared at him.

"What?" Jordana said as she kept struggling to get free. "Now I'm getting annoyed with this?" She added.

Before she could react or say something else he quickly let go of her face and kissed her lips. Jordana knew she should piss him away at least in a public place. But something kept her from doing it. She put her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Something to her felt right about while parts of here were screaming in her head to stop and run. But she ignored them completely.

"I think we better go." Chibs said breaking the kiss breathing heavily. "I should get you home." He added.

Jordana stepped back from him and nodded when to walk but stopped as he stared at he.

"Slight problem, uh Juice and Jade are going to talk all night." Jordana said looking at him. "I need a place to stay, you can take me by the hotel." She added.

"Hotel? Really? I'll talk to you Clay and Gemmas." replied Chibs.

Jordana shook her head no as he stared at her.

"I kinda of um threaten Gemma today and she is in jail and Clay is home." Jordana said as he stared at her. "And I don't want to be there alone with him. So either the hotel or I go home with you." She added.

Jordana stared at him hoping and praying he would take her to the hotel because she knew once they were alone and out of the public eye and away from people it would only be a matter of time before they were ripping their clothes off.

"Your coming with me." Chibs said as Jordana sighed. "Come on." He added nodding towards the parking lot area.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everybody :) four chapters in a day who would have thought :) I really enjoy this story. So Read and Review Read and Enjoy. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it for the time being. But I hope you guys like it. OH yes...WAAAAAAAAAAAAARNNNNNNNNNNING SEX SEX! For my bestie Amber who has kept my muse alive. I thank you for it. :) I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Sexual Content WARNING*~<strong>_

Jade watched as her sister left and got on the back of Chibs bike. Jordana put her own helmet on as she noticed Juice's bike pulling into her drive way.

"Have fun kids." Chibs said nodding at Juice.

Jordana wrapped her arms around Chibs's waist as he pulled off into the street leaving Jade standing there on the porch steps.

"Come on in." Jade said as she walked into the house. "Jordana is spending the night some where else it appears. So we have the whole house to ourselves." She added.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him to her bedroom.

Before he could reply or say anything else, Jade pulled him down and kissed his lips gently. Juice brought his hand to her cheek as he kissed her lips gently. He gently caressed her cheek with his hand as his lips parted and his tongue eased out and licked around her lips encouraging her to open up to him. Jade parted her lips and gasped as his tongue slid smoothly in her mouth tasting and exploring her sweet taste. His tongue tangled with hers and she groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Juice pulled back and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Where you a good boy for Jax?" asked Jade with a grin as he pulled him down onto her bed on top of her.

"Jade, you are so beautiful." Juice said with a smile and has he reached for the bottom of her shirt. "Raise your arms." He added

She complied and he pulled the shirt over her head. He gazed in rapt attention at her breast , they were perfect, not huge, but not small. He couldn't resist as he lowered his head and caught one rosy peak in his mouth.

"Juiiiice." Jade moaned as he suckled her left breast and rolled her other nipple between his fingers.

Juice move to the right breast and took it in his warm mouth suckling on it till she was whimpering for him to keep going and want more. He finally lifted his head and captured her lips once more in a deep kiss plunging his tongue in her mouth, his tongue tasting and probing making her crazy. His lips moved down her jaw line and on down to her neck nipping and licking while his hands moved along her hips. Juice pulled her hips toward him and she moaned as she felt his hardness pressed against her. Her body arched toward him and he smiled as his lips were still traveling down her body. His tongue snaked out as he made his way over her stomach.

"Juicce." Jade whimpered with her eyes closed.

"Feel good ?" he asked smiling as his tongue teased her belly button.

"yes." Jade managed to say with a whimper.

He pushed her hips back down and his fingers slightly skimmed under the pants she had on. Jade moaned as his fingers made contact with her body. But Juice's tongue and fingers were weaving a spell over her. Juice sat back and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and slid them down slowly like he was opening a present, slowly revealing her beautiful hips and thighs and long slim legs. He tossed the pants to the side and went through the same routine with her panties. Juice looked at the beauty of her body, trimmed and tone. She had a body made for loving and for loving a man.

"Your beauty leaves me speechless still, baby."

Jade couldn't help but smile. He bent over to run his tongue over her belly again, causing her to moan and reach down and run her hand through his head His head moved down and his tongue ran over the skin right below her stomach, he lowered his head further and ran his tongue over her smooth thighs. Jade gasped wanting more needing more of his touch and the things he was doing to her body.

"Please." Jade said whimpering and begging for him.

"Mmm what do you need?" Juice asked running his fingers lightly over the jewel that lay between her thighs finding her wet and ready.

"Please Papi." Jade whimpered as her hips moved toward his hand wanting more.

He got up and pulled off his pants as she gazed at him. Juice crawled between her legs and hooked his arms around her thighs and buried his face between her legs his tongue working her, stroking her. He went at her like he did most things in life, with gusto, giving her everything he had. Jade grabbed his head and hung on, senseless noise coming out of her throat, she feared she had lost her ability to speak or even vocalize what he was doing to her. With every stroke of his tongue her brain became more clouded with mindless pleasure. He knew she was close, he moved his tongue up and flicked her nub and she found her voice and screamed his name.

"Juiccccce!" Jade shouted arching her back.

The one word from her sweet lips spurred him on and his tongue worked her till her hips were grinding against his face. Jade fell and fell hard, her mind splintering into a million pleasurable pieces. She screamed his name as her body spammed in climax. Juice held her tight and continued to work her as she came. She released his hair and he wasted no time moving up over her. He pulled her hips closer to him and positioned himself between her thighs running his fingers lightly up and down her thighs.

He looked down at her. Sweaty, flushed, and chest heaving, God she was hot he thought.

"Jade, open your eyes, look at me," Juice said with a husky voice.

She did and his eyes pinned hers.

"Watch me, I want to see those beautiful eyes while I'm sliding in that sweet pussy." Juice said grinning.

Jade flushed, but his words heated her body even more. Juice slid his hardness in slowly savoring the feel of tightness gliding over him. He clenched his teeth God she was tight. He watched her face fill with wonder and pleasure as his inched his length into her. Jade groaned and closed her eyes. Juice stopped.

"Open those eyes." Juice said trying to control his movements and moans.

She opened them and his eyes pinned hers watching the emotions fill her eyes.

"Thats it..show me how I make you feel." Juice whispered low making Jade moan.

She was full of him, she felt like he had filled up her whole body. When he was fully seated deep in her, he stopped and let her adjust to his large length. Jade moan in protest of his sudden stop of movement. He bent down and captured her lips once more and letting his tongue entering her mouth swiftly. Juice groaned when she met his tongue with hers and slid her tongue into his mouth. He started moving slowly, pulling almost all the out and sliding slowly back in. Jade whimpered and pushed her hips to meet his slow thrusts. He smiled and he pumped into her wet heat, her hips meeting his rhythm.

"That's it baby, work it. Feels so good." Juice said with a moan and gently encouraged her movements.

His words heated her even more and her hips moved faster.

"What's do you want Jade, harder, faster?" Juice asked kissing her as he slid deep in her once again.

"Yesssss!" Jade screamed needing release, needing to feel the mind splintering pleasure wash over her.

"Baby wants to cum." Juice said licking at her lips and then lowering his head to catch one hard nipple in his mouth. Her hands came up and held his head to her breasts even as his hips moved harder and faster against her. Her hips rose off the bed to meet his hard thrusts.

"That's it baby, cum for me," Juice said releasing her nipple and looking into her eyes.

She felt like his eyes could gaze right through her soul. He felt her muscles clamp down on him and spasm as she came.

"Papiii!" Jade screamed for the second time that night.

Juice thrust wildly as she climaxed, his own release upon him.

"God yess Jade." Juice groaned as he shot his release deep inside her.

Their bodies kept moving as if they couldn't get enough. Jade wrapped her arms around him and held on as he thrust into her, not wanting to let him go.

"Yes..Baby doll, your so hot." Juice whispered as his body slowed and he came to rest his head on her chest.

Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she ran her nails up and down his back making him groan.

"You keep that up baby and we will be going for another around." Juice said nibbling her collar bone.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Jade asked with a small laugh and moan. "Hey Juice, did you noticed that I um called you Papi?" She added looking at him with a grin.

Both of them groaned as he pulled out of her and laid down beside her on the bed.

"Yes I caught it but I was too busy pleasing the woman that I love." Juice said as he grabbed a hold of a sheet that had been kicked to the floor by their love making. "Besides I know it's a inside joke with you and your sister so I was ignoring it. I'll let it slid but next time don't do it ok?" He added.

"What ever you say Papi." Jade said pulling him down and kissing his lips gently. "What do you say we start round two?" She added with a sparkle in her eye.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, another chapter for you :) I must admit I enjoyed this chapter a lot. I hope you guys enjoy it as well. I only own Jordana, Jade, Doctor Bentley and that's it for now. But read and review. Read and Enjoy. I can't wait to start 37.**

* * *

><p>Jordana looked over the chart in front of her. Nobody had heard from Tara expect when Danielle informed everyone that Tara called and said she had got a better offer in Chicago.<p>

"Are you ok?"

Jordana jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see a young female nurse looking at her.

"Yes, sorry just thinking." Jordana said nodding at her. "A lot on my mind the last few days." she added.

The young woman nodded at her as she walked off as Jordana walked into the ER room and looked see a young girl looking scared out of her mind.

"Are you ok uh Candice?" Jordana said as she pulled up a small stool.

Jordana studied the girl for a few seconds before touching her knee.

"You can talk to me ok?" Jordana said nodding at her. "I'm your RN tonight. The chart says that you've had some cramping?" She added.

Candice put some of her brown hair behind her ear and nodded as Jordana stood up and grabbed some gloves from her scrubs.

"Yes ma'am. They come and go but when they come by are horrible." Candice said as she laid down on the bed as Jordana pushed on her stomach gently.

Jordana wrote something down and took her gloves off.

"I want you to be honest with me, when is the last time you had sex?" Jordana said as the girl couldn't be barely over the age of eighteen.

"Last week with my boyfriend we've been together for almost three years."

Jordana nodded at her and wrote it down.

"When was your last period?" asked Jordana as she looked back up.

"It was last week. Why?" Candice asked sounding a bit nervous. "You can't think I could possibly be pregnant do you?" She added.

Jordana put the chart down on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"When pushed down on your stomach I felt something. I'm not saying that you are pregnant but I'm a trained RN." Jordana said looking at her. "We are going to run a few test just to see if we can rule that out. But it wouldn't surprise me if you are because some women still have bleed like they are on their monthly but they really aren't." She added.

Candice's eyes widen as she stared at Jordana who nodded at her.

"Doctor Bentley will be here shortly." Jordana said as she grabbed the chart and walked out.

Jordana put the chart in the holder on the door. Stretching her body as Doctor Bentley walked up looking at her.

"How is she doing?" Doctor Bentley asked nodding towards the door.

"The cramps seem to have gone away but I do believe that she is pregnant." Jordana said looking at doctor. "I pushed on her stomach because I noticed it was out a little bit. So you can take a look at her and let me know what you think. And let me know what test you want done. I've got to go check on another patient." She added.

Bentley nodded at her as Jordana went walking down the hall. Grabbing the chart and opening the door she walked.

"Hello Candice."

Jade threw her wrench onto her work station in frustration as the bike in front of her wouldn't start.

"AHHH WORK!" shouted Jade taking all her strength no to kick the machine.

"Calm down." Juice said from across the garage. "It's a bike, take a breather." He added.

Shaking her head she walked back over to the bike she was in charge of working on. Looking at the bike as she stood there with a confused look on her face. She felt a pair of arms go around her waist and she closed her eyes and leaned against the body.

"Come on, we are due for a lunch break anyways." Juice said looking down at her. "I dont want to have explain to Jax and Clay why you owe somebody a bike." He added.

"Sounds good to me." Jade said as the two of them walked out of the shop.

Clay looked up as he noticed the two of them. He only nodded at them as Jade waved. Jade grabbed the keys to Jordana's car and handed them to Juice who was looking at her.

"If I drive I'll speed and have more issues." Jade replied laughing.

"Sweet." Juice said taking the keys.

"Just don't wreck it." Jade said laughing. "I don't need that either." She added.

Juice laughed as the two of them climbed into Jordana's second baby.

"The test are back."

Jordana looked up to see Doctor Bentley walked towards her with Candice's file. She wiped her eyes and looked at her with a curious look.

"You were right. She is pregnant. About three months." Doctor Bentley said pushing a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. "You'd make a great doctor Jordana. Doctor Jordana Unser has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" She added.

Jordana nodded with a grin as she looked over the paperwork.

"When I went into the room earlier, I felt as if she had a more trust thing with you Jordana." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "I want you to go and give her the results of the test. I'll be right outside the door so people can't say you aren't allowed to it." She added.

Both women walked towards the room with the very nervous woman. Jordana knocked on the door and walked in slowly. Candice relaxed a little bit as she saw Jordana.

"Well?" Candice said breathing heavier.

Jordana opened the file and took a deep breath.

"Candice, I know this isn't what you want to hear." Jordana said looking up at her. "But your urine test and blood test both confirmed that you are pregnant." She added.

Once the words you are pregnant came out of Jordana's mouth, Candice ran to the small sink in the room and puked. Jordana put the file down and and turned on the water and grabbed a paper towel.

"It's ok, I'll get you some water." Jordana said as Candice sat back on the bed. "Hey Doctor Bentley, could you get Candice a cup of water please? She just lost her stomach." She added.

The older woman nodded walking away from the door. Jordana turned back around and grabbed the file and opened it once more pulling out small pallets.

"I know this is hard for you." Jordana said as she held them out. "But here these are small bits of information that can help you with these types of unexpected things." She added.

"How can I get if it?" Candice said catching Jordana off guard.

Jordana stared at her with wide eyes in shock that anybody would want to take a unborn baby's life.

"Candice, look I know this isn't how you picked your life." Jordana said touching the young woman's knee. "Sometimes the unexpected things is what makes life memorable. Your baby is innocent in all of this. Your too far along to abort it." She added.

Candice's eyes started to water up and she covered her face with her hands sobbing.

"My boyfriend is going to hate me. We never talked about this." replied Candice as she looked up at Jordana with her make up running down her face. "We are both too young for this. He has his whole life a head of him." She added.

Jordana hugged the young soon to be mother who was sobbing in her arms.

"I'm sure he will be happy to hear he is going to be a dad." Jordana said trying to cheer the girl up.

"I am not so sure about that, I've got to get out of town!" Candice said getting up from the exam table and grabbing her jacket. "I've got to call him and tell him it's over and I can live my life til the baby is born then I can give him or her up." She added.

Jordana stared at her and grabbed a hold of her arm causing her to stop moving and talking.

"Why would you keep the father of your child in the dark?" asked Jordana as the woman looked at her.

"Because the father of my baby is a biker and doesn't need or want a baby momma to hold him down." Candice said looking at her. "Tonight I leave and he can watch me. If he wants me he can come after me." She added.

Jordana went to say something but stopped as her eyes widen and she went pale white as if she had seen a ghost.

"I've got to go." Candice said opening the door.

Doctor Bentley stood in the doorway as Candice quickly ran past her. Jordana stared up at the woman she was working with.

"I had the same conversation with your sister ten ago." Doctor Bentley said looking at Jordana. "By the looks of things you are realizing why she left." She added.

"She told me she had to leave because she didn't want to hold him back." Jordana said as she sat down on the stool. "She said that he had his life to live and it didn't involve her. Why would she keep something like this from me?" She added.

Doctor Bentley shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch.

"I can't answer that for you but your shift is over." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "I'll have Madison check in on Abel every few hours. Go talk to your sister." She added.

Jordana stared at her for a few seconds before walking out of the room in a hurry. Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket she dailed her sister's number.

"Hey Jade, it's me Jordana." Jordana said as she clocked out. "I got off work early and I want to talk to you about something important. Give me a call back or I'll come to the garage and try to convince Clay and Gemma to let you off early." She added hanging up.


	38. Chapter 38

**Short chapter but I promise you it well worth it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :) I only own Jordana, Jade, and Ava that it's it! Enjoy guys! let me know!**

* * *

><p>Jordana sat on the front steps of her house she shared with her sister. Jade never returned her call and she was just sitting there wondering what was going on. Was her sister hiding the fact she had a child? Or was she just assuming things?<p>

"Where are you Jade?" Jordana asked as she looked at her watch. "You were suppose to be off four hours ago." She added.

Jordana shook her head as she noticed her car pulling up into the drive way with Juice behind her on his bike. Jade parked the car and looked at her sister with a raised eye bow as she got out.

"Is everything ok?" asked Jade as she walked up to her sister.

"I want to talk to you NOW ALONE." Jordana said nodding towards the house. "If you and Juice have some plans tonight. You can tell him to wait outside." She added.

Jade stared at her for a few seconds before turning around.

"I'm going to go inside for a few my sister wants to talk to me." Jade said nodding at him. "I know you wanted to go talk to Opie and Jax about somethings about Tara. I'll call you when we get done." She added.

"Alright." Juice said nodding at her and waving at Jordana who seemed to show no emotion on her face. "I'll see you later." He added.

Jade turned back to her sister and followed her into the house.

"Damn Jordana, do you have to be such a bitch? Bad day at work?" asked Jade looking at her as she stood there in the middle of the living room. "If that is the case no need to take it out on me or Juice." She added.

Jordana sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked at her sister.

"Answer me something Jade, when you left ten years ago why?" Jordana asked looking at her.

Jade looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What? I told you." replied Jade looking at her. "I felt that Juice had a life a head of him and it didn't involve me. I told you this when you found me in Nevada." She added.

Jordana just shook her head and pointed her finger at her.

"You didn't tell me the truth and I want you to tell me the truth right now." Jordana said with her voice full of emotion. "You told me what you made up. So tell me the truth Jade." She added.

"I DID!" replied Jade raising her voice. "I felt like I had to get away. I wanted him to chase me and bring me back but he never did because he had a life to live instead of worrying about me." She added.

Standing in her stop, Jordana shook her head repeatedly looking at her.

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Jordana causing her sister to jump.

Jade started to get nervous in her spot and crossed her arms her chest as if she was trying to protect her self.

"Tonight, I had girl come into the ER." Jordana said as her twin stared at her. "She had cramps Jade, we ran test and we found out she was pregnant. She gave me the same speech you gave me ten years ago. The night you left and the day I found you in Nevada. Now tell me Jade, and I mean tell me the fucking truth. Were you pregnant when you left Charming that night ten years ago." She added.

Jordana stared at her sister in the dim light of the living room. Jade turned her head away from her sister and tears started to fall.

"Yes." Jade replied just above a whisper.

Jordana let tears fall down her own cheeks as her sister stared at her with her own make up running down her face.

"Why did you not tell me?" asked Jordana staring at her.

"What was I suppose to say?" Jade asked looking at her as her voice cracked. "Hey sister, I need your help to get out of town I'm pregnant. You know that you wouldn't let me leave." She added.

Jade watched as her sister remained still and silent.

"You kept this from me all these years?" Jordana asked looking at her twin. "I would have been there Jade, I would have helped you. Why?" she added.

"I was scared Jordana, I was eighteen years old not married." replied Jading her head. "I was dating a biker hacker for heavens sakes. I never wanted to be a young mom Jordana." She added.

Jordana shook her head as Jade sat down in the chair looking at her sister.

"Does Juice know?" Jordana asked as Jade shook her head no. "Why did you keep the fact that he has a child away from him?" She added.

Jade wiped her tears away from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"We were both young Jordana, we had no clue how to raise a child." Jade said refusing to look at her sister. "A biker and the daughter of a cop? We were both young, no real job, no skills on how to be a parent. Ava did not need to grow up being the daughter of a biker and illegal drug and gun runner." She added.

"Ava? I thought you said she was just a girl Juice cheated on you with." replied Jordana as she dragged the coffee table closer to her sister and sat down on it. "You've got to tell him Jordana. You've got to tell Juice. You gave her up for adoption didn't you?" She added.

The only thing Jade did was nod and stared at her.

"You've got to tell him Jade, he has a right to know that he is a father." Jordana said looking at her. "You've got to tell the club to because once those bastards who keep attacking us find out. She will be the next target." She added.

"Gemma told me that as well." replied Jade as Jordana stared at her. "Gemma hired a guy to find me when I left. He took a picture of me and showed me well a stomach and Gemma told me the other about it. You and her are now the only ones that know." She added.

Jordana went to say something but stopped when a figure came around the corner with a blank expression on his face.

"Now I know."

Jade looked up in a flash to see Juice standing there with a blank expression on his face but his eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"Juice." Jade said standing up quickly and went over to him. "I can explain." She added grabbing his hand.

"Don't touch me." Juice said pulling his hand out of her grip. "A matter of fact don't come near me. I can't be near you right now." He added.

She went to say something else but he walked out of the door slamming it behind him. Jade turned around and walked right into her sister's arms. Jordana hugged her sister tightly as she sobbed against her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I personally enjoyed this one as well. I only own Jade and Jordana that's it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Let me know what you think :) I can't believe the next chapter will be 40. I can't believe I've almost made it to that. Yay!**

* * *

><p>"It's been three weeks Chibs, you've got help me do something." Jordana said looking at him. "He refuses to talk to her." She added.<p>

"She kept the fact that she was pregnant with his kid when they left Jordana." replied Chibs as he walked around the garage. "What do you expect him to do?" He added.

Jordana shook her head as stared at Juice who was at the other side of the garage.

"I can understand him being mad at her for a week but three weeks?" Jordana said putting her hands on her hips. "Chibs, your the closest one here to him. Talk some sense into him or something." She added.

Chibs put down the rag he was holding and looked at her.

"He has a thick skull Jordana." replied Chibs as he got very close to her face. "It doesn't matter what I say, I could talk for months or years. He won't listen." He added.

Jordana looked over at him once more then back at the older man in front of her.

"I wonder where he gets it from." Jordana said with a small grin. "I'm going to speak to Jax to see if he has got anything on the Tara thing." She added.

"I'll see what I can do." Chibs said looking down at her.

She let a smile cross her face and stood on her tip toes and put a cheek on hiss.

"Thank you, that's all I ask." replied Jordana. "I'll talk to you later." She added.

Chibs watched as she walked off towards the office. Jordana stopped in her steps as Gemma pulled up in her SUV. It was the first time that Jordana had seen her since that day at the jail house.

"Hello Jordana." Gemma said as she got out of the car. "Lovely day to be visiting isn't it?" She added.

"Gemma, about the other day at the jail house." Jordana said as Gemma waved her hand in front of her to stop her from talking.

Gemma walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"No need to say your sorry hun." Gemma said catching Jordana off guard. "I know that you were just huffing smoke. With everything that has been happening the last few weeks I can understand. So don't worry about it." She added.

Jordana just stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Have you see Clay?" Gemma asked looking at Jordana.

"No, I just got here actually. I was speaking with Chibs." replied Jordana causing Gemma to stare at her. "Don't worry, I was speaking with him about Jade and Juice." She added.

Gemma went to say something but stopped as Clay, Bobby, Jax, Tig, and Piney pulled up. Jordana smiled brightly as she noticed them.

"Hello boys." Jordana said walking up to them. "Clay, your lovely queen is looking for you." She added.

"Thanks." replied Clay as he stared at her. "Be easy on Bobby he might try to bake you cookies." He added.

Jordana let a small laugh slip past her lips and crossed her arms.

"He has been owing me cookies for over ten years." replied Jordana looking at the king of the club.

Clay shook his head as Jordana walked around him and right into Bobby's arms who pulled her into a hug.

"So it is true." Bobby said as he pulled away from her. "The former princess of Scramo are back." He added.

"Yes very much so Elvis." replied Jordana looking at him. "Jade is at home, she isn't feeling all that great." She added.

Jordana saw Piney and waved at him.

"Do I need to make some soup?" asked Bobby looking at her.

"No, I've got that taken care of." Jordana replied quickly. "Besides we want her better not her throwing up in the toilet." She added.

Bobby shot her a look and laughed as she shake her head.

"Hey Jax can I talk to you for a second?" Jordana said as she looked over at the youngest man in the group. "I promise it won't be long and I'll be out of your hair." She added.

"We just got here, we don't want you out darling." Piney said causing Jordana to smile at him. "See boys, I still got it." he added.

Jordana busted out laughing as she walked away from the group with Jax.

"Have you found out anything about Tara?" Jordana said looking at him. "I called the hospital she supposedly got a offer for and they said that they never got a answer out of her." She added.

"I've looked for clues anything that would led me to her." Jax said looking at her. "Who ever did this, was either a damn good professional or they knew that we'd be looking so they are making it next to impossible to find her." He added.

Jordana nodded at him as she saw Chibs trying to talk to Juice who wasn't listening.

"I will keep doing what I'm doing, but I have a feeling before the week is out we will end up finding out." replied Jordana nodding at him. "Go back to the boys, I'm going to go check at Jade at home." She added.

Jade sat down in a patio chair in the back yard and just listened to the birds.

"Mind if I come in?"

Jade looked up and groaned as she saw June Stahl standing there looking at her.

"Go the fuck away." Jade said rolling her eyes and looked away.

"I can't do that, we had a deal." replied June as she sat down in the other chair. "I haven't seen you in three weeks Jade, I need to know something." She added.

June watched as Jade stared blankly into the fence in the back yard.

"I need your help Jade, I can do you a better deal." June said as Jade looked at her. "You help me nail them, I will make sure your probation is gone and you will be free to leave Charming." She added.

The youngest twin stared at the woman in front of her with narrow eyes.

"Without you Jade, this case is pretty much suffering." June said causing anger to suddenly arise within Jade. "So help me put a end to it. Or I will be force to do something you don't want me to do." She added

Jade stared at her for a few seconds before jumping up quickly catching June off guard and Jade was in her face with both hands on the arm rest of the chair and she was blocking her from getting up.

"You know what you are going to do Detective Stahl?" Jade asked as she stared at her. "Absolutely NOTHING!" She added.

June was unsure how to react to this but stared at Jade.

"I made a big ass mistake when I agreed to help your bitchy ass." replied Jade looking at her. "And I've paid for it every day since then in more ways then one. After what happened three weeks ago? I'm tired of being scared of you and I'm sick of being the victim you the agents pray upon." She added.

She went to say something but Jade shot her a glare causing to shut her mouth and not say nothing.

"You want to talk about suffering?" replied Jade with a hiss. "I'll you about suffering. Suffering is having to deal with the fact that I made a mistake ten years ago by giving up my baby girl. Suffering is having the one person that I love refuse to speak to me because I gave up our daughter. And Suffering June is waking up every day knowing that I am the one who caused all of this." She added.

Jade eyes showed more emotion at this point then they had in a while.

"So don't you fucking dare sit there and talk to me about suffering." Jade said with a hiss. "And you know what? I've suffered long enough when it comes to dealing with you ATF bitches. So from now on? You can go find your self a new damn insider bitch to play puppets with." She added.

Jade pushed her self away from June who was breathing heavy and a bit taken back by the sudden out burst of Jade's anger.

"So with that being said, I am going to do what I want went I want and you ATF agents? Can kiss my damn ass." Jade said crossing her arms.

June stood up from the chair slowly and looked at her.

"Your right Jade, we can't make you do anything that you don't want to." June said putting her hands out in front of her. "But we can sure make sure something happens to those men including the one you claim to love so dearly. I can make sure that he rots in jail and never gets out." She added.

Jade stared away from her for a few seconds causing June to grin.

"You know something, a few weeks ago that would have scared me enough to make want to figure out a way to keep him out of trouble." replied Jade looking back at the woman with pure hate. "I am guessing that is what got me into this mess in the first place. Well now I really do know better. After only a few weeks I've learned that the club can fight their own battles. So get the fuck off my land before I personally remove you from it." She added.

June stared at her for a few seconds before walking out the back yard without another word to the woman standing there.


	40. Chapter 40

**Another chapter for you guys. Well the ending. :) Remember I only own Jade, Jordana, and Ava. That's it. I am so thankful for the people that reviewed my story. I will be working on the next story in this series. :) So guys Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :) Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

><p>Jordana walked into Tara's home slowly and noticed that Jax had cleaned up the house to make it look as if nothing had happen. She put her bag down on the table and looked around the kitchen then she walked into the living room. Jordana walked over to the mantel near the window and saw pictures of Tara and Jax together looking happy. Grabbing a picture from the back it was of Jax, Tara, and Jordana all three sitting on a picnic table laughing about something.<p>

"Once close friends but next bitter enemies due to the duties of the queen." Jordana said as she touched the picture.

**Speak of the devil look who just walked into the room  
>The guilted invaded notion of someone I once knew<strong>

Jordana looked up at the sound of the back door opening. She walked around the corner to see the back door wide open but saw nothing. Jordana put the picture down beside her bag, opening the bag she reached for her gun that she always kept in there. Her eyes widen as the gun was missing, turning around quickly Jordana looked.

"Who is here?" Jordana asked as she stood there in the kitchen. "I know somebody is here." She added.

She went to say something else but stopped as a man in all black walked around the corner of the kitchen dangling her gun out in front of her. She went to run to the back door but he moved in the way blocking her way. He shook his head at her.

"What do you want?" Jordana shouted at him.

Before she could say or do anything else, she let out a scream as she was back handed across the face and over the table. She hissed as the contents of the table fell on her.

"Ok you want a fight." Jordana said as she held her side. "Then it's a fight you'll get." She added.

**All the perfect moments are wrong  
>All the precious pieces are gone<strong>

Jordan stood up slowly as she looked at the man who had threw her gun out in the back yard as if he was saying come and try to get past me. She walked around the table and looked around and grabbed a pot from the counter top and tried to hit the man but he kept moving to quickly around it. Jordana kicked him in his leg causing him to double over.

"Wrong bitch to try to fuck with." Jordana said as she hit him on the back.

The man fell to the floor as Jordana repeatedly hit him in the back.

**Everything that mattered is just  
>A city of dust<strong>

Jordana threw the pot down beside him and stepped over him. She reached the back steps as she felt something grab a hold over her leg. Jordana out a scream as her legs were pulled out from up under her causing her to hit her chin on the top step.

"I won't go down without a fight." Jordana shouted as she started to kick at the man who was dragging her back into the house.

"It will be a quick fight."

Jordana went stiff at the sound the voice. Her eyes widen at the man behind the mask revealed somebody from her past.

"Good Evening Jordana, it is I." The man said as he dragged her further into the house as she tried to get away but remained silent. "What you look as if you seen a ghost darling. I mean you thought you had me killed that day in the valley." He added.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Jordana gaining her voice.

The man just grinned at her as he straddled her causing Jordana's fight to get worse as this man in front of her was bring back memories she hoped to forget. He grabbed a hold of her arms putting them above her head as he leaned over her.

"How a kiss?" He asked.

**Covering both of us**

Jordana turned her head sideways as he went to kiss her lips as he had forcibly done ten years earlier. He growled in his throat as Jordana kept trying to get away.

"Oh no, we won't be having any of that."

Jordana quickly spit in his face which angered the man from her past. He held her arms in place with one hand and wiped his face.

"Wrong thing to do to me darling, I did promise this was going to be a quick fight."

Jordana let out a scream as he punched her in the stomach hard knocking the air out of her lungs causing her to scream to go silent. She was breathing heavy with wide eyes as the man looking down at her grinned brightly at his work.

"Time to go pumpkin."

He punched her once again in the stomach causing her body to jump a little and try to double over. Jordana groaned in pain and let out a small yelp as he punched her in the face. Jordana looked up at the man as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't worry it will be over very quickly."

Jordana stared up at him as he raised his fist once more and blackness over came her.

{chorus}  
>Did you hide yourself away<br>I can't see you any more

Jade put the wench down on the ground with a loud thud causing other to look at her. She ran her hand through her hair as she sat down. Half-sack looked up at her for a few seconds before walking over to Juice.

"You guys were fine the other day,what happen?" Half-sack said looking at him.

"None of your damn business prospect." replied Juice with hiss. "That bitch over there has something seriously fucked up with her in the head. She is nothing but a lying bitch." He added.

Jade just gritted her teeth as he said as loud as can be.

**Did you eclipse another day  
>I used to wake up to the colour of your soul<strong>

Jade stood up and walked over to the two men. Half-sack straightened up causing Juice to turn around and get punched in the face by Jade who was standing there with a pissed off look on her face.

"I might be a bitch but I had damn good reason for doing what the fuck I did you jackass." shouted Jade causing the other guys to stop working and look at them.

"Really? What kind of a person would keep that information to themselves?" Juice shouted as he kept trying to keep certain words out so nobody would know.

Jade went to say something else but stopped as Clay threw a wrench across the garage and the wall with a loud bag.

Did you hide your self away  
>Are you living through the ghost<p>

"I don't have a damn clue what the hell is going on." Clay said as he walked up to the two of them. "But I will not be having this shit going on in my shop. So either take the shit some where and shut the fuck about it or get the fuck out of my shop and do it." He added.

Jade narrowed her eyes at her boss and glared at him.

"You know what?" Juice said causing Jade to stare at him. "Why don't you go a head and tell him Jade? Or does he already know?" He added.

"Know what?" Clay asked looking at the couple.

**Did you finally find a place above the shadows  
>Of a world we'll never know <strong>

"I don't know a damn thing at this point but I'd really love to know what the fuck is going on between the two of you." Clay said crossing his arms over his chest. "I've got enough shit to deal with and dealing with this shit right here won't fly. So one of you better damn tell me what the fuck is going on?" he added.

**The world will never know you like I do**

Jade just shook her head and walked off leaving the three men alone. Clay watched as Jade kicked a tool box knocking it over as she walked out of the garage. He raised and eye brow and looked at Juice.

"The honeymoon period was over quick." Clay said looking at Juice and Half-sack. "What the fuck is the problem?" He added.

Juice ran his hand over his head and looked over the sound of Jade's bike reeving up. She just stared at him with a ice cold glare before pulling off.

"You'd be pissed off if the woman you loved kept the fact that you were a father away from him." Juice snapped at Clay who stared.

"What?" Clay asked with a raised eye brow. "You two have a kid together? So that explains why she left tens ago." he added.

**So many silent sorrows you'll never hear from again  
>And now that you lost tomorrow, is yesterday still a friend?<strong>

"I don't have time for this, I've got work." Juice said walking away from his boss and friend.

"Why don't you go after her?" Clay asked as followed him. "Instead of being a bastard to you should understand." He added.

Juice turned around and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Understand? How in the hell can I understand that?" Juice asked with a hiss. "The damn bitch kept the fact that I'm a father away from me. For what?"He added.

**All the bridges that we built will burn  
>Not a single lesson was learned<br>**

"Well you will never know unless you ask her." replied Clay looking at him. "You haven't spoken to her in almost Juice, from what I've heard from Gemma and Jordana you won't even look at her. So why don't you just go find her and talk to her before you start assuming why she kept it from you." He added.

**Everything that mattered is just  
>A city of dust<br>Covering both of us**

Juice walked off leaving his boss standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Sometimes you've got to push them just enough to make them realizes maybe something is standing right there in front of them." Clay said staring at him. "Tig, I want you to help half-sack finish up this bike that Juice was working on. It appears that we are one short today." He added.

**{chorus}  
>Did you hide yourself away<br>I can't see you any more  
>Did you eclipse another day <strong>

Clay walked out of the shop and walked over to Chibs who was standing beside the door.

"Maybe he won't do nothing stupid." Chibs said looking at his friend and boss.

"And maybe you'll open your eyes." replied Clay as Chibs looked at him. "I could always take Gemma's side and make sure in all shapes and forms that Jordana gets with Jax. But I personally don't see that happening." He added.

Chibs looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I might be getting up there in age, but I am not blind. Your in love with her and have been for a very long damn time." Clay said as Chibs stared at him. " So why don't you go do what you really want to do and make her yours?" he added.

"Ok first of all I'm not in love with her." Chibs said as Clay rolled his eyes. "And second where in the bloody hell is this coming from? Three where the fuck did you do Clay?" He added.

I used to wake up to the colour of your soul  
>Did you hide your self away<p>

Clay laughed a little bit and shook his head.

"I'm allowed to have strong personal moments just don't tell my wife or the guys." replied Clay causing Chibs to shake his head. "But you see that white van over there? I need to get you to put it up inside so we can take a look at it." He added.

**Are you living through the ghost  
>Did you finally find a place above the shadows <strong>

"Sure." Chibs said as he walked over to the van.

Within a few seconds of getting in and turning the keys. He looked around for a few seconds before jumping out and ran as the van blew up throwing him a few good feet because of the blast.

"CHIBS!" shouted Gemma from the office.

Within a matter of seconds people were surround him and trying to wake him up as half-sack called for help.

**So the world will never know  
>The world will never know you like I do<strong>

Jordana's cell phone lay on it's resting spot after it had fallen from her pocket in Tara's kitchen. The light on the phone kept blinking as the ID said work.

"Jordana it's Doctor Bentley. I need you to get back to the hospital. We just got a call from Teller-Morrow Garage a man was injured and I'm short staff since Tara went AWOL." Doctor Bentley said looking around. "Please Jordana hurry up." She added as she the left the message on the phone.

**Like I still do**

Jade was sitting on her bed holding a shoe box. Looking down as the tears fell she sat back against the head board and opened it putting the lid beside her. Grabbing a picture of a small child, Jade stared at the picture for what seemed like hours was only for a brief moment.

"Ava three months old." Jade said as she read the back of it.

She put the picture down beside her as she grabbed another one that showed Ava was a spitting image of Jade when she was a baby. Touching the picture gently and staring she noticed that Ava had Juice's piercing brown eyes.

**Did you hide your self away  
>I can't see you any more<strong>

Jade grabbed another one that was of Ava that read age eight on it. Jade had gotten pictures every year of Ava's life thanks to the couple agreed that they would. Ava was now a spitting image of both her and Juice.

"I miss you baby girl." Jade said as she touched the picture. "Sorry I'm not there." She added.

She went to grab another picture but stopped as a knock on the door caused her to jump. She quickly put the pictures back inside the box put the lid on it but left it on the bed.

"Can I come in?" Juice asked in a low voice.

"If you are here to call me a bitch some more please leave." Jade said as she stood at the door.

"I'm not here to do that, I wanna talk to you."

Jade stared at the door handle for a few seconds before opening the door and looking up at the man who was the father of baby and the man who had her heart.

**Did you eclipse another day  
>I used to wake up to the colour of your soul<strong>

"What do you want to talk about?" Jade as she turned back around and sat down on the bed grabbing a hold of the box.

Juice closed the door behind and looked at her.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Juice asked looking at her. "Why did you leave knowing that you were pregnant?" He added.

" I was scared." replied Jade looking up at him. "I was eighteen, I didn't know anything about being a mom. I didn't want to have raise the baby alone." He added.

"Alone?" Juice as Jade stared up at him. "You wouldn't have had to do that Jade, you would have had me, I know you would have Jordana, and you know you would have had the club as well." He added.

**Did you hide your self away  
>Are you living through the ghost<strong>

"Her name is Ava." Jade said as Juice stared at her. "She was born February 23rd, 1998 at 5:30 am." She added.

Juice stared at her as she grabbed the shoe box and took the lid off holding out a medical bracelet.

"After twelve hours of labor she came into the word yelling up a storm." Jade said shaking her head with a small at the memory. "She has your eyes you know." She added.

Juice held onto the bracelet gently and watched as Jade held out the small picture she had just looked at. Juice grabbed the picture with shaky hands and stared at the picture of his daughter for the first time.

"The couple that adopted her was grateful enough to send me pictures whenever they could." Jade said looking up at him. "I've got pictures from birthday parties, class plays, family vacations and even Christmas pictures. Every year of her life I've got pictures. She is a spitting image of both of us." She added.

She picked up the stack of pictures from the box and laid them on the bed and grabbed the one on the very bottom of the page.

"She is ten years old." Jade said looking at the picture. "She has your eyes as I said and your skin tone. My hair with massive curls thanks to your blood line mixture." She added.

**Did you finally find a place above the shadows  
>Of a world we'll never know<br>The world will never know you **

Juice grabbed a hold the picture and lost his balance he show a up to date picture of his daughter. Sure enough she had massive curls like Jade had said. She was a mixture of both them, it was clearly seen. Juice looked up at Jade then back at the picture.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to come after me." said Jade as she stared at him.

"Ok let me get this straight, you made your self miserable for ten years and my self because you want me to come and bring you back?" asked Juice as he stared down at her.

Jade only nodded her head and looked at the pictures on her bed.

"Stupid huh?" Jade replied nodding.

"No, I should have went after you the day you left." replied Juice looking at the picture of his daughter again. "I don't want you to keep anything from me again Jade, you have got to learn to trust me and the same goes for me with you. I love you Jade I can't deny that. But you've got trust me, so don't run again please." He added.

Jade just nodded at him as he bent down and kissed her lips gently. Jade closed her eyes and let the kiss happen. Juice broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Tell me more about her." Juice said with a smile.

She went to open her mouth but stopped as his cell phone stopped her. She nodded at him as he grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hey Jax?" Juice said looking around the room. "WHAT? Alright we will be there soon. No I haven't seen Jordana all day at all. I'll see if Jade knows. But we are on our way." He added.

Jade stared at him the whole phone conversation wanting to know what was going on.

"Come on, we've got to go the hospital." Juice said closing his phone. "A van that we were suppose to work on, Chibs was going to move it to the garage but it blew up." He added.

"Is Chibs ok?" Jade said as they ran out the door.

"They don't know, the blast knocked him a good feet away from it since he got out." Juice said as Jade grabbed her helmet from her bike. "He hit his head on the concrete and was bleeding. Have you seen Jordana? Jax wants us to tell her because the hospital has tried to call her." He added.

Jade just shook her head no as they pulled off out into the street speeding down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>The song that I used for this chapter is called Through the Ghost by Shinedown. I heard it and when I did I saw the images as if I was watching this story happen on TV. Thank you again for reading.<strong>


End file.
